If This Was A Movie
by 16choco25
Summary: Sebelum bertemu Shinichi di Kamaichi, terlebih dahulu Ran harus melewati beberapa lelaki menarik dalam hidupnya, Heiji dan Kaito. Apa pula hubungan Kaito, Heiji, dan Kazuha? Bagaimana dengan perasaan Aoko pada Kaito? Apa mereka akan bersatu? Bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya? Tak lupa kasus di sebuah festival! Because love isn't a movie. [AU]
1. Heiji

_One – Heiji_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Cast :_

_Mouri Ran_

_Hattori Heiji_

_Hakuba Saguru_

_Disclaimer – Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho_

_._

_._

Terlalu sulit untuk dipungkiri bahwa malam ini begitu temaram. Lampu-lampu jalan menambah indahnya suasana malam, walaupun Tokyo memang seramai yang ia kira. Namun dia sendirian saja di jalur pejalan kaki. Gadis itu sendirian saja di tengah keramaian ini dan dia merapatkan mantel birunya rapat-rapat. Walaupun Tokyo memang seramai ini, namun gadis berambut panjang itu benar-benar merasa sendiri, diiringi tarian salju yang menari di Tokyo malam ini. Puncak musim dingin di Tokyo memang sangat dingin. Pemandangan salju yang menari-nari menyelimuti terbentang sejauh mata memandang. Dan biasanya cuaca dingin seperti ini sukses membuat bibirnya kering tidak karuan dan dia memutuskan memakai pelembab bibir yang sejujurnya sangat ia benci teksturnya.

Sementara itu, di sudut lain kota Tokyo, seorang lelaki mabuk yang ditemani oleh lelaki lainnya, menyetir mobil dalam keadaan melayang. Mobil itu menggilas permukaan salju dengan paksa. Nyaris saja mereka menabrak seorang wanita tua dengan belanjaannya, hingga mereka berbelok ke arah pusat keramaian itu, Tokyo. Melewati Tokyo Tower, menara yang menjulang tinggi di pusat Tokyo.

Hakuba Saguru menarik napas panjang, melihat kelakuan temannya yang menyetir tanpa pikir panjang tersebut. Dari awal dia sudah memperingatkan Hattori Heiji agar tidak menyetir dalam keadaan mabuk. Malam ini dia benar-benar menghabiskan empat gelas bir dengan gelas besar. Saguru sangat peduli dengan keselamatan hidupnya sendiri, dan dia tahu kebiasaan Heiji saat mengebut seperti apa. Namun sarannya hanya ditepis oleh Heiji dan lelaki keras kepala itu bersikeras ingin menyetir mobilnya sendiri. Saguru sedikit khawatir, kelakuan Heiji akan membahayakan orang, namun mengingat Heiji yang seorang violinis terkenal, dan seorang lelaki beruntung dari keluarga terpandang: ayahnya seorang perngusaha sukses, ibunya seorang desainer, dan kakaknya seorang mantan aktris yang sekarang membuka toko sepatu, dia rasa Heiji akan mampu membereskan semua masalah yang menimpanya, terlebih lagi dengan hartanya yang melimpah itu. Dan satu lagi, karena kebiasaannya yang menentang bahaya demi kesenangannya itu sendiri tidak bisa dicegah oleh siapapun.

Gadis itu memencet tombol ponselnya dengan resah. Pesan pendeknya masih tidak terkirim. Dia menggertakkan giginya kesal, menutup _flap_ ponselnya dan terus berjalan. _Kali ini Kaito benar-benar sudah sangat keterlaluan_, batinnya kesal. Dia mulai bisa membayangkan bahwa lelaki itu sudah tertidur manis di apartemennya, mematikan ponselnya, dan satu poin terpenting: melupakan janjinya untuk menjemputnya. Akhirnya gadis itu terpaksa berjalan kaki dari tempat kerjanya yang lumayan jauh menuju apartemennya. Dia menghela napasnya kesal.

Dan lelaki itu terus mengendarai mobilnya seperti orang kesetanan. Seakan-akan dia adalah raja balapan malam itu. Seakan-akan dia harus menjadi juara malam ini juga. Hakuba Saguru, lelaki di sebelahnya berteriak-teriak padanya untuk menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya. Tapi tanpa acuh dia terus menyetir seperti mencari mati. Saguru yang duduk di sebelahnya terus mengumpat dan meremas rambutnya kesal. Sungguh, Hattori Heiji sudah kurang ajar sekali malam ini. Hakuba Saguru memejamkan matanya, tidak sanggup melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya yang kini di matanya hanya seperti siluet tidak beraturan saja.

Gadis itu, Mouri Ran, masih mencoba menghubungi Kuroba Kaito, sahabatnya itu. Berkali-kali dikirimnya pesan singkat, namun masih tidak ada respon. Dia mendesah. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berjalan. Kakinya seakan lumpuh dan tidak mampu lagi menopang beban tubuhnya. Sekarang dia masih berada di dekat Tokyo Tower. Masih butuh sekitar satu kilometer lagi ke arah barat untuk menuju apartemennya. Dia memutuskan bersandar ke lampu merah di pinggir jalan untuk beristirahat sejenak dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga kanannya. Kali ini dia mencoba menelepon saja. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup lagi meneruskan jalannya.

Hingga tanpa disadari, Hattori Heiji menginjak gas mempercepat laju mobilnya, dan membelokkan mobilnya, empat jalur jalan telah dilaluinya dan kini dia berbelok ke arah pertigaan menuju Tokyo Tower yang masih disesaki banyak orang. Mobilnya terus melaju tanpa karuan dan matanya menyipit ketika kendaraannya tersebut nyaris menabrak seorang gadis yang bersandar di lampu merah dekat trotoar itu. Dia buru-buru menginjak rem dengan kakinya dengan panik. Hakuba Saguru yang baru saja lima menit membuka matanya, langsung berteriak panik,

"Awas, Nona!"

Mouri Ran membelalakkan matanya kaget ketika melihat sebuah mobil sedan RX hitam sedang mengarah ke arahnya dengan cepat. Dia menggigit bibir ketika melihat sosok yang ada di dalam sedan itu: seorang lelaki muda yang mengemudi dengan wajah merah karena mabuk dan seorang lelaki lainnya yang berteriak pada lelaki yang mengemudi itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya dengan wajah pias. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung berlari dengan ponsel di tangannya dan berlari ke ujung jalan menghindari sedan itu. Sedan itu akhirnya menyenggol sebuah tong sampah besi hingga _bumper-_nya sedikit penyok. Sialnya, Ran tersandung dan ponselnya langsung terlempar ke arah kerumunan orang. Dan _flap_ ponselnya terinjak-injak dan dia hanya bisa memandangi ponselnya dengan tatapan pasrah. _Flap_ ponselnya hancur. Terlindas motor.

_Airbag_ menyelamatkan hidup Hattori Heiji. Walau _bumper_ mobilnya sedikit penyok, namun dia benar-benar bersyukur telah selamat dari peristiwa menegangkan itu. Hakuba Saguru menggigit bibirnya. Dia tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi ketika melihat ekspresi gadis yang tadi nyaris tertabrak itu. Saguru langsung membuka pintu mobil dan berlari menghampiri Ran yang ada di pinggir jalan. Dia melihat Ran yang terduduk di pinggir jalan sambil menatap kerumunan orang-orang dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Kening Saguru berkerut, seakan bertanya apa yang telah terjadi.

_Apa gadis itu terluka_?

Astaga. Ran hanya bisa menangis sekarang. Sekarang bagaimana caranya pulang? Sekarang ponselnya sudah tidak bisa lagi diandalkan, Kaito menghilang entah kemana, dan kakinya sudah benar-benar lelah. Mata sipitnya ia pendamkan ke telungkupan kedua lengannya. Kini dia benar-benar putus asa. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Oke, ponselnya rusak, kakinya lelah, dan tidak bisa pulang. Mungkin dia bisa berjalan lagi ke apartemennya. Namun dia benar-benar sudah lelah dan bodohnya, dia tidak membawa dompet sehingga tidak bisa menyetop taksi. Hingga mata sipitnya memicing saat melihat seorang lelaki berlari ke arahnya dan dengan cepat dia langsung bisa mengenali lelaki tersebut, salah seorang dari penumpang sedan yang nyaris menabraknya.

"_Daijobu, Ojousan_? Anda baik-baik saja, Nona?"

Ran diam tidak menjawab. Pertanyaan itu hanya dianggap Ran sebagai angin lalu saja, karena dia tahu lelaki yang menanyainya ini tidak bersalah. Yang menjadi masalahnya sekarang adalah lelaki mabuk dengan rambut berantakan yang tadi mengendarai mobilnya seperti orang kerasukan dan nyaris menabraknya. Ran langsung mengusap air matanya dengan gerakan cepat dan menyambar tas jinjingnya dan dia bergegas berdiri. Dia tidak peduli walaupun bajunya acak-acakan dan kotor. Dia langsung mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Hakuba Saguru yang sedang berjongkok di hadapannya dengan kedua matanya yang mengkilat.

"Dimana teman Anda yang menyetir sedan tadi?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. Saguru hanya menarik napas panjang setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu dari bibir Ran. Dia sudah bisa menebak, mungkin wanita di hadapannya ini akan meminta ganti rugi. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya menyebabkan wanita ini menangis, namun dia hanya mengangguk, memutuskan mengantar Kaoru ke sedan RX hitam yang tadi dikendarai Heiji seperti orang tidak waras. Ran hanya menarik napas, mencoba mengendalikan emosinya ketika melihat lelaki yang mengendarai mobil tadi tertidur lelap berbantalkan _airbag_.

"Hei!" bentaknya sambil menendang bumper mobil sedan itu dengan kesal. "Anda harus bertanggung jawab! Bangunlah, Pemalas!"

Hattori Heiji tersentak ketika tubuhnya mendapat hantaman keras, sekeras tabrakannya tadi. Sebuah tendangan. Dia menyipitkan matanya ke arah kaca depan mobilnya. Seorang gadis dengan tinggi sekitar seratus enam puluh lima sentimeter dengan rambut panjang hitam dengan mata sipitnya, khas orang Jepang, sedang menendang-nendang _bumper_ mobilnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya seraya membentak-bentak. Dia menoleh ke arah Ryusuke yang berdiri di sebelah gadis itu dengan pandangan tanda tanya, namun Ryusuke hanya mengisyaratkannya turun dengan wajah pasrah. Ikuya benar-benar tidak teringat apa yang telah terjadi dan dia memutuskan membuka pintu mobilnya dan turun dengan langkah sempoyongan, dengan diiringi tatapan marah gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Nona? Kenapa Anda menendang mobil saya?!" tanyanya tegas dengan wajah tanpa dosa, seakan tidak mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan. Kaoru hanya menggemeletukkan giginya kesal dan kembali menendang _bumper_ mobil itu disertai tatapan kesal Ikuya yang masih berusaha mengendalikan kesadarannya sendiri.

"Bukankah seharusnya saya yang berkata seperti itu padamu?" bentak Ran dengan alis bertaut. Dia benar-benar kesal. "Biar kujelaskan: Anda mengebut di jalanan seperti orang gila dan nyaris menabrak saya yang sedang bersandar di lampu merah. Teman Anda ini berteriak-teriak pada saya untuk menyingkir," Kaoru melirik Saguru yang tertunduk, "dan saya bergegas berlari ke pinggir jalan dan sialnya," Ran menahan napasnya. "Ponsel saya jatuh dan terinjak-injak orang hingga _flap_-nya hancur. Otomatis saya tidak bisa menelepon teman saya untuk menjemput saya pulang. Sekarang saya tidak bisa pulang! Mungkin saya bisa berjalan, namun kaki saya lelah. Mungkin saya bisa naik taksi, namun saya tidak punya uang! Anda harus bertanggung jawab!" desisnya penuh rasa kesal sambil memegang tasnya erat-erat.

Hattori Heiji hanya perlu sedetik-dua detik untuk memahami apa yang terjadi. Dia sadar dia mabuk dan dia teringat gadis yang muncul di hadapan lampu mobilnya, gadis yang bersandar di lampu merah, matanya menyipit dan dia buru-buru menginjak rem dan gadis itu bergegas berlari menghindari tabrakan. Dia langsung mengeluarkan dompet tebalnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa uang dari saku dompetnya dan menyerahkan seluruh uang kertasnya pada Ran dengan tangan kurusnya.

"Ini untuk ganti rugimu," katanya simpatik. Ran hanya mendelikkan matanya saat melihat lembaran-lembaran uang yang disodorkan Heiji. Dia mulai bersifat angkuh. Matanya menyipit.

"Saya tidak butuh uang, Bodoh!" teriaknya emosi sambil mengindahkan uang yang diberikan Heiji dengan kasar. "Setidaknya '_kan, _ kau meminta maaf padaku! Dan ingat, Tuan muda," Ran memang menyadari bahwa orang di hadapannya ini bukan orang sembarangan, dan dengan beraninya dia menunjuk wajah Heiji dengan jari telunjuknya dan melanjutkan amarahnya. Suaranya mengeras. Wajahnya memerah menahan emosi. Bukannya memperhatikan gadis yang marah-marah di depannya, Heiji malah memungut sesuatu yang terjatuh di bawah _bumper_ mobilnya, dan hal itu membuat Ran semakin kesal

"Ini Tokyo! Apa Anda harus mengikuti pendidikan mengemudi lagi, untuk tahu aturan untuk tidak mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi di kawasan sepadat Tokyo? Bodoh!" sentaknya marah dan buru-buru pergi dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal, meninggalkan Heiji dengan tanda tanya besar yang menghiasi otak Heiji, dan violinis itu berbalik ke arah sahabatnya, Saguru, dengan wajah bingung,

"Aku perlu tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Saguru. Ceritakan padaku."

Hakuba Saguru hanya bisa mengembuskan napasnya dan menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya pada Heiji dengan pelan-pelan.

.

.

"Apa? Benarkah itu, Hakuba?" pekik Heiji saat mendengar semuanya dari mulut Saguru secara langsung. Saguru hanya mengangguk getir sambil memandang butiran salju yang menghujani Tokyo malam ini. Dia mencondongkan badannya ke depan, serius. Heiji meremas rambut ratanya yang berantakan dan mengetukkan kepalan tangannya ke setirnya.

"Begitulah, saat dia berkata tentang hal remeh seperti, "_menuntut_ _tanggung_ _jawab_", aku langsung mengira dia akan menerima uang darimu. Ternyata tidak."

Heiji hanya mendesah, dia berusaha keras mencerna kata-kata yang baru diucapkan Saguru dengan otak setengah mabuknya. Ingin rasanya ia memukul kepalanya sendiri. Namun tiba-tiba ingatannya menangkap sesuatu. Tatapannya langsung mengarah pada Saguru dengan mata membesar, seakan dia berhasil mengingat sesuatu yang bergelantungan di otaknya.

"Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya," gumam Heiji sambil tercenung, pandangannya kembali terarah pada jalanan Tokyo yang benar-benar padat. Saguru menoleh penasaran.

Kening Saguru berkerut. "Siapa? Gadis tadi?" Memang, menurut Saguru, wajah gadis tadi memang agak mirip dengan kekasihnya yang sekarang tinggal di Gunma sekarang. Dekat gunung Haruna. Koizumi Akako. Saguru malah tersenyum kecil saat teringat kekasihnya itu.

Heiji hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Saguru hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Mungkin kau salah mengenalinya. Kau mabuk sekarang, ingat?"

Heiji hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia memang merasa pernah melihat gadis itu di suatu tempat. Dia memutar balikkan ingatannya, mencoba mengingat kembali. Mengingat memori-memori yang lain yang terserpih dalam otaknya. Hingga akhirnya matanya membulat dan dengan sekali sentakkan, dia memutarbalikan setirnya, berbalik ke perempatan, kembali ke jalur awal dengan kecepatan maksimal. Saguru hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan dia memutuskan akan mengawasi tindakan gila sahabatnya tersebut. Tentu saja mengawasi agar tidak terjadi kecelakaan lagi.

Heiji menginjak rem, tepat di depan sebuah toko sepatu mewah yang terletak di pusat jalan Tokyo, yang terletak di dekat sebuah toko buku besar dan beberapa pusat perbelanjaan. Saguru tahu bahwa toko sepatu itu milik kakak angkat Heiji, namun mengapa Heiji memberhentikan mobilnya disini? Heiji mengambil langkah ringan dan menarik tangan Saguru masuk ke dalam toko sepatu itu dan memasuki ruangan kerja kakak angkatnya, Satou Miwako. Dan matanya mendapati tumpukan map yang berserakan di meja kerja kakaknya tersebut. Kakaknya itu nampak sangat lelah dan urat-urat berkelut di wajahnya, dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang menghiasi keningnya. Dan Heiji langsung paham apa yang telah menimpa kakaknya hari ini.

Sepuluh tahun lalu, sebelum menikah dengan Takagi Wataru, seorang inspektur polisi terkenal, Takagi Miwako masihlah seorang Satou Miwako, seorang polisi yang terkenal dengan karakter pemberaninya dan kecantikannya, seorang mantan polisi yang sangat terkenal di markas besar kepolisian Tokyo. Namun keputusannya berhenti dari dunia kepolisian dan merintis usaha toko sepatu yang menjual sepatu rancangannya sendiri, sempat disesali banyak penggemarnya di kantor polisi. Namun dia berhasil membuktikan bahwa usahanya itu sukses. Nampaknya jiwa desain yang kuat sudah mengakar dalam jiwanya, menuruni kemampuan ibunya, Satou Yukko, seorang desainer terkenal yang sekarang tinggal di Inggris sendirian, sementara ayah kandungnya sudah bercerai dengan ibunya dan ayahnya meninggal di tugas kepolisian. Dan dia tinggal di Osaka dan pindah ke Tokyo, ditemani oleh keluarga Hattori yang memutuskan kembali tinggal di Tokyo setelah pindah dari Inggris.

"_Oneesan_," panggilnya pelan, membuat Miwako menoleh dengan wajah cantiknya, namun sisi wajah lainnya nampak sangat lelah. "_Nani_? Kenapa? Bertengkat lagi dengan Wataru-_san_?" tebaknya melanjutkan.

Miwako hanya mengangguk lesu diiringi wajah penasaran Heiji dan Saguru. Heiji duduk di hadapan meja kerja kakaknya tersebut, yang dipenuhi beberapa dokumen yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Kakak iparmu itu," gerutunya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Hari ini dia pulang pagi lagi, dan mabuk. Setelah kasus yang ditanganinya di Daryou selesai, dia jadi sering mabuk," lanjutnya dengan geram. Heiji hanya tergelak begitu mendengar cerita kakaknya itu.

Alis Saguru hanya terangkat. _Padahal malam ini adikmu juga mabuk berat, bahkan nyaris menabrak orang pula_, ucapnya dalam hati, menimpali cerita Miwako tersebut. Dia memang masih teringat pada gadis tadi, yang barusan nyaris ditabrak Heiji. Namun tiba-tiba pandangannya langsung tertumbuk pada gerakan tangan kurus Heiji yang membalik-balik arsip kakaknya yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya.

"Mungkin dia frustasi, _Oneesan_. Sudah mencoba bicara dengannya? Cobalah bicara dengannya," saran Heiji santai sambil melempar sebuah pena ke dalam laci meja kerja Miwako. Miwako hanya mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, adikku sayang, atas saranmu," sahutnya dengan senyum manisnya yang masih menawan, walau sudah berusia tiga puluh enam tahun, namun dia masih tetap cantik dan memiliki pesona tersendiri, yang tidak dapat dipungkiri oleh lelaki manapun.

Heiji hanya mendesah dan membuka-buka arsip yang ada di lemari Miwako. Alis Miwako terangkat ingin tahu.

"Heiji-_kun_? Kau sedang mencari apa?" tanya Satou Miwako dengan kening berkerut ketika mendapati adik lelaki semata wayangnya itu sedang membuka-buka arsip pribadinya.

"_Oneesan_," gumamnya sambil membuka-buka arsip pribadinya. "Dimana kau menyimpan data lengkap para pegawai perusahaanmu?"

Miwako menarik napas dan mengernyitkan kening, bingung sendiri akan kelakuan adiknya yang sedikit aneh tersebut. "Hah? Untuk apa kau mencarinya?"

Heiji hanya mengerjapkan matanya cepat, sedangkan tangannya masih sibuk mencari di lemari kerja kakaknya itu. "Sudahlah, cepat berikan arsipnya!"

Tangan Miwako langsung bergerak mengambil sebuah map tebal bewarna hijau dari laci meja kerjanya dan menyerahkannya pada Heiji. Tangan kasar Ikuya langsung membalik-balikkan lembaran data pegawai itu, seakan mencari sesuatu. Saguru hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan sahabatnya itu, diiringi dengan tatapan ingin tahu Miwako, namun akhirnya mata Saguru dan Miwako terbelalak ketika mendapati jari Heiji yang tertuju pada satu titik.

Identitas sekretaris. Sebuah nama, Mouri Ran. Dengan disertai foto tiga kali empat seorang gadis manis berambut hitam lurus panjang yang melebihi bahu dan Saguru langsung mengenalinya. Bukankah foto itu adalah foto gadis yang tadi nyaris ditabrak Heiji? Berarti gadis tadi adalah pegawai di perusahaan kakak Heiji? Dia merangsek untuk membaca identitas gadis itu, yang sekarang sedang dibaca Heiji dengan mimik serius. Alamatnya di sebuah kantor detektif swasta di pusat Tokyo, Kantor Detektif Mouri. Mata Heiji langsung membulat dengan sempurna.

"Ha! Dugaanku benar, bukan? Gadis tadi memang pernah kulihat!" serunya gembira sambil menunjuk-nunjuk identitas Mouri Ran yang ada di tangannya itu. Sementara Saguru dan Miwako masih belum memahami seluruhnya, apa yang sedang dipikirkan sahabat dan adiknya tersebut. Kenapa Heiji mencari identitas gadis itu?

"Oh, Ran-_san_? Dia sekretarisku. Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Miwako, masih dengan wajah penasarannya, mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Alisnya terangkat.

Heiji hanya tersenyum dan merogoh saku celana _jeans_ hitamnya, mengeluarkan sebuah gelang manik-manik dengan warna biru gelap. Dan gelang itu sukses membuat kening Miwako dan Saguru berkerut, tidak mengerti. Heiji hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi mereka yang terdiam selama lima menit lamanya.

"Aku menemukannya di bawah _bumper_ mobilku," katanya menjelaskan. "Ini pasti milik gadis itu."

Kening Saguru berkerut samar, menatap gelang itu. "Lalu? Kau mau mengembalikannya?"

"Nanti saja," Heiji tersenyum singkat. "Gelang ini pasti akan menemui pemiliknya sendiri. Aku tak perlu repot-repot seperti ini. Untung saja aku tahu wajah gadis itu."

.

.

Ran langsung merendam kakinya di baskom berisi air hangat yang telah ditaburi garam. Kakinya benar-benar kaku. Akhirnya dia benar-benar berjalan hingga sampai apartemennya. Dia memang masih kesal pada lelaki yang nyaris menabraknya tadi. Benar-benar menyebalkan lelaki tadi, memangnya siapa dia? Membayar ganti rugi tanpa meminta maaf padanya, tidak punya sopan santun sekali. Dimana etika orang tadi? Dan Kaito? Kemana dia di saat Ran benar-benar sangat membutuhkannya?

Namun ini memang salahnya. _Inilah kerugian besar akibat tidak membawa dompet_, rutuknya kesal sambil memijat-mijat kakinya yang terasa kaku. Kalau seandainya dia membawa dompet, dia pasti bisa menaiki taksi. Dia memejamkan matanya dan mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya pelan-pelan.

Hingga akhirnya jari jemari tangan Ran yang sebelah kiri meraba pergelangan tangannya yang sebelah kanan dan dia sadar bahwa sesuatu yang awalnya ada disana, kini telah hilang dari tangannya.

Gelangnya. Gelang manik-maniknya hilang.

Sial! Dimana gelang itu? Dia bangkit dari sofanya dan membuka-buka tas jinjingnya dan nihil, gelangnya tidak ditemukan. Dia sangat yakin bahwa gelangnya itu masih bersamanya hingga hari ini, tapi kenapa gelang itu tidak ada? Dia terus membuka-buka saku tas jinjingnya. Gelang itu adalah hadiah dari almarhumah neneknya dan dia tidak mau kehilangan gelang itu. Gelang itu seperti jimat baginya. Dia selalu mengenakan gelang tersebut kemana-mana. Hingga akhirnya dia teringat sesuatu. Dia akhirnya mengingat kembali kejadian malam tadi dan tersadar. Gelangnya itu pasti terjatuh.

Gelang itu pasti terjatuh di suatu tempat di saat dia emosi dan menendang _bumper_ mobil orang yang nyaris menabraknya tersebut. Dia mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Sialan. Ran mengusap wajahnya dan terduduk kembali di sofa empuknya dan merendamkan kembali kakinya ke dalam air hangat garamnya. Kini dia merasa benar-benar sangat bodoh. Dan dia merasa malam ini adalah malam tersialnya. Ponselnya rusak, kakinya pegal, baju kotor dan berantakan, dan poin terpenting: gelangnya hilang. Ingin rasanya dia mengutuk hari ini.

.

.

_To be continued._


	2. Meeting

_Two – Meeting_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Cast :_

_Mouri Ran_

_Kuroba Kaito_

_Hattori Heiji_

_Disclaimer – Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho_

_._

_._

Sepuluh menit yang lalu, Heiji baru saja menelepon ibunya dengan sorot wajah bersabar menanti ibunya selesai bicara. Dari awal ibunya sudah khawatir akan keadaannya di Tokyo, bahkan sempat tidak mengizinkannya tinggal di Tokyo. Dia berusaha menenangkan ibunya dengan kata-kata manisnya dan ucapan-ucapan "baiklah", "aku mengerti", "tenang saja", dan lain-lain. Sebenarnya dia sedikit bosan menghadapi pertanyaan yang sama dari ibunya semenjak kepindahannya ke Jepang seperti, "apa kau merasa nyaman di Jepang?" atau, "apa yang kau lakukan selama disana?" atau, "bagaimana kabar kakakmu?" atau yang paling parah, "apa kau bertemu gadis cantik disana?"

Ibunya benar-benar orang yang kolot baginya. Tidak bosan-bosannya selalu mendesaknya untuk menikah. Dan selalu membanding-bandingkannya dengan kakak angkatnya. Dia selalu menyindir Heiji dengan kalimat bernada menyebalkan seperti, "Aku sudah beranjak tua. Namun belum juga menimbang cucu. Miwako, kakak angkatnya, sudah sibuk sekali dengan bisnisnya. Maka yang satu-satunya jadi harapanku hanya anak bungsuku, namun dia selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mengatakan, "aku belum siap", atau "aku belum ingin menikah", atau "usiaku masih belum cukup", dan lain-lain. Menyebalkan sekali."

Heiji tahu kakak angkatnya itu memang sangat sibuk dengan toko sepatunya, dan tidak akan punya pikiran untuk anak. Dan biasanya, kata-kata ibunya itu akan diresponnya dengan menahan emosinya yang sebenarnya sudah mendidih, "aku akan menikah, Ibu. Tapi tidak sekarang, aku masih punya banyak mimpi yang perlu diraih dan aku masih belum siap. Mengertikah, Ibu?" katanya dengan nada lembut, namun pada penekanan di kata "_mengertikah_" dan ibunya akan terdiam, seolah terkena skakmat catur darinya.

Dia mendesah dan menekan _keypad number_ ponselnya, menelepon kembali orang lain. Ketika orang yang diteleponnya menjawab panggilan teleponnya, senyum tersungging di bibirnya, menggantikan wajah suntuknya yang barusan.

"Halo? Heiji?" Suara lirih itu membuatnya langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Halo, Kuroba... Ya, aku masih di Tokyo sekarang... Kau sudah janji untuk mengajakku ke restoran terenak di Tokyo, bukan? Oke, aku segera kesana... Sampai nanti, ya."

.

.

Ran menghela napasnya ketika mendapati lelaki berkacamata dengan bingkai hitam tipis itu sudah menunggunya di hadapan meja restoran bistik yang sudah dijanjikannya. Dia mengendap-endap dengan gerakan praktis dan terlaksana. Dia berusaha bersifat jahil dengan menutup kedua mata lelaki itu dengan kedua belah tangannya hingga lelaki itu tidak tahan lagi dan tertawa dengan keras.

"Ran-_chan_, mungkin kau bisa melepaskanku sekarang!"

Ran tergelak dan duduk di hadapan lelaki itu dengan gerakan cepat. Kuroba Kaito masih tetap sahabat lamanya yang dulu. Masih tetap tepat waktu dan sekarang ia mengenakan kacamatanya yang membuatnya terlihat terpelajar, walau sudah berkali-kali Kaoru menyarankannya untuk memakai lensa kontak, sebab menurutnya Kaito yang berkacamata terlihat mirip dengan _image_ Clark Kent yang memang benar-benar terlihat sedikit aneh. Usianya dua puluh enam tahun, namun dia memang dianugerahi wajah tampan yang membuatnya terlihat lebih muda dari usianya yang sebenarnya, seperti pria Jepang kebanyakan. Dia baru kembali dari Seoul untuk kembali menyelesaikan skripsi dan kuliahnya di Tokyo dan dia adalah sahabat lama Ran ketika tinggal di Seoul.

Kaito mengangkat tangan untuk memanggil pelayan dan mulai menyebutkan pesanannya.

Awalnya Kaito berteman dengan Ran hanya karena hubungan teman berlatih bahasa. Kaito yang waktu itu bahasa Jepangnya sangat buruk karena lama tinggal di Seoul, memang sedang mencari teman untuk berlatih bahasa Jepang, dan akhirnya dia menemukan Ran, yang juga fasih berbahasa Korea dan mampu membimbingnya selama dua tahun lamanya untuk berbahasa Jepang tanpa cela. Ran membimbingnya berbahasa Korea, sementara Kaito membimbingnya berbahasa Inggris karena bahasa Inggris Ran tidak terlalu baik. Hingga akhirnya mereka bersahabat dan masih tetap bersahabat jarak jauh ketika Kaito harus kembali lagi ke Korea Selatan.

Di Tokyo ada sebuah restoran bistik yang menjadi favorit Ran karena pelayanannya yang cepat dan rasa makanannya yang enak. Bistiknya juga enak dan menjadi kesukaan Ran semenjak dia pindah dari Seoul ke Tokyo. Bukannya dia tidak suka _sushi_, yang notabene disukai warga asing yang datang ke Jepang, yang restorannya tersebar di deretan jalan Tokyo, namun sungguh, dia benar-benar membenci _wasabi_. Rasanya tidak enak dan menurutnya bentuk _wasabi_ itu seperti pasta gigi. Dia lebih membiasakan lidahnya dengan olahan makanan rumahan seperti bistik. Dan bistik sudah berhasil membuatnya melupakan _sushi_. Dan terutama, lidah Ran yang setengah Korea dan Jepang tidak begitu terbiasa dengan makanan Jepang.

Dan Kaito memang mengajak Ran kesini. Dia tahu Ran pasti akan datang kesini. Sebenarnya dia merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak menjemput Ran tadi malam. Bukannya dia mengingkari janjinya secara sengaja, namun perlu diketahui bahwa kemarin dia sangat sibuk melanjutkan ketikan skripsinya dan ternyata semalam dia mendapat telepon dari sahabat lamanya. Sahabat lamanya itu baru kembali dari Inggris dan kembali ke Tokyo. Dia sangat tertarik ketika sahabat kentalnya itu kembali ke Tokyo untuk menyelesaikan proyek novelnya yang akan segera diterbitkan. Novel tentang musik, karena sahabatnya itu memang bergelut di dunia musik, tepatnya biola.

"Bahasa Jepangmu sudah bagus ternyata," ejek Ran dengan wajah lucunya dan mengunyah bistiknya. Dia menarik napas panjang. Tentu saja dia masih ingat awal-awal Kaito belajar bahasa Jepang. Mulutnya kaku dan kata-katanya tercekat, hingga Ran tidak sanggup menahan tawanya dan memutuskan melatih Kaito secara intensif untuk bisa berbahasa Jepang. Kaito hanya tertawa hambar, merespon Ran. Dia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dan dia meneguk minumannya.

"Kau tahu, kemarin malam aku meneleponmu untuk menjemputmu, namun kau tidak mengangkat. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Ran dengan mulut penuhnya, teringat kejadian semalam. "Kau tahu, nyaris saja aku tertabrak mobil dan bayangkan, kakiku pegal sekali―dan aku merendamnya di air garam semalaman! Dan ponselku rusak, kau tahu?"

Wajah Ran benar-benar kesal dan masih saja terus mengomel. Dia mengunyah bistiknya dan langsung menelannya. Tentu saja dia masih marah akibat perlakuan Kaito kemarin. Poin terpentingnya: ponselnya rusak, nyaris tertabrak, dan harus berjalan kaki ke rumah, dan kakinya pegal setengah mati. Saat itu berkali-kali ia mencoba menghubungi Kaito, namun ponsel lelaki itu selalu di luar jangkauan. Dan Kaito, hanya merespon singkat menanggapi kecerewetan Ran.

"Oh, tadi malam sebenarnya aku mengerjakan skripsiku. Maafkan aku kalau aku lupa menjemputmu," ucapnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Ran merengut dan menumpangkan tangannya di dagu. Dan dia benar-benar marah, dan dia memutarkan pandangannya tidak peduli. Gadis berambut panjang itu jenuh untuk menatap _cappuccino_ yang telah tersaji di hadapannya. Dia terlalu muak untuk mencerna _cappuccino_ itu dan dia hanya mampu memandanginya. Dia mengaduk-aduk _cappuccino_ itu dengan gerakan kasar hingga berbusa sehingga Kaito menatapnya aneh, namun dia tidak memedulikannya.

"Oke, oke," kata Kaito saat melihat reaksi gadis itu yang nampak terlihat kesal. Dia mengeluarkan kartu debitnya dan melambaikannya di hadapan wajah Ran diiringi wajah penasaran Ran. "Kali ini aku akan mentraktirmu sepuasnya. Kau bisa pesan apapun yang kau mau, sebagai permintaan maafku. Bagaimana?" Kaito tersenyum, berusaha menarik perhatian gadis itu. Mata gadis itu langsung berbinar-binar.

"Oke!" respon Ran semangat dan mengangkat tangan untuk kembali memanggil pelayan.

Kaito mendesah berat. Sebenarnya dia cukup mengorek banyak uang untuk mentraktir gadis ini. Dia tahu bahwa gadis ini penggemar fanatik bistik dan dia bisa makan sampai tiga porsi sekaligus. Tapi Kaito heran, mengapa gadis itu tidak gendut walau makan dengan porsi banyak seperti itu? Gadis itu tidak melakukan diet. Mungkin karena hobinya naik sepeda atau bermain basket? Atau karena latihan karatenya tiap hari? Tapi memang dia tidak gemuk. Namun tidak kurus kerempeng pula. Apa mungkin pola makannya sehat? Tidak juga. Setahunya Ran bisa makan sebebas apapun. Dia kembali meneguk es kopinya lamat-lamat.

"Sebenarnya kali ini aku mengundang temanku," cerita Kaito tanpa peduli, walaupun Ran tidak menggubrisnya dan menyibukkan diri dengan bistiknya. Dia menarik napas dan melanjutkan ceritanya perlahan sambil mendorong gelas kopinya ke tengah meja. "Dia orang Jepang yang tinggal di Inggris. Saat aku pergi ke Inggris enam bulan yang lalu, aku sempat bertemu dengannya. Tak kusangka dia akan kembali ke Jepang melanjutkan proyek novelnya."

"M-hmm." Ran tidak terlalu tertarik. Kaito mengangkat wajahnya dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Temanku itu baru datang dari luar negeri. Dia memintaku untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan keliling Tokyo. Dan tentu saja, kau mungkin ingin mengenalnya. Sebab, dia cukup terkenal di kancah internasional."

Mata Ran mengerling ketika mendengar Kaito berkata bahwa temannya itu orang terkenal. Mulutnya yang masih penuh dengan bistik menganga. Apa mungkin Kaito berteman dengan artis terkenal? Atau penyanyi terkenal? Atau musisi terkenal? Tapi tidak mungkin, bukan? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan kacau mulai merasuki otaknya secara otomatis, membuatnya sukses mengernyitkan keningnya dan alisnya terangkat secara otomatis. Tapi siapa?

"Temanmu artis?" tanyanya spontan menohok dengan kelopak mata melebar. Dan pertanyaan itu membuat Kaito tertawa dan dia membetulkan bingkai kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

"Bukan, bukan. Dia bukan artis. Dia hanya orang yang beruntung dan mendapat penghargaan di luar negeri akibat prestasinya. Omong-omong, kau menonton gosip baru-baru ini?" Kaito balas bertanya diiringi tawa kecil di akhir kalimatnya. Ran menggeleng, benar-benar tidak tahu.

Sungguh, Ran benar-benar tidak tahu tentang gosip atau hal-hal bodoh semacam itu yang biasanya disukai para gadis seumurannya. Sebab dia jarang sekali menonton gosip atau acara apapun itu. Yang membuatnya tertarik menonton televisi adalah pemutaran film-film favoritnya yang belum sempat diunduhnya lewat internet, karena dia seorang maniak film. Atau untuk menonton _anime1_. Dan dia benar-benar sangat ketinggalan gosip-gosip artis, bahkan dia baru tahu gosip artis-artis tersebut ketika teman-temannya membicarakan gosip artis disekitarnya. Dan Kaito kembali menjelaskan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sayang sekali. Mungkin kau mengenalnya sekilas. Namanya..."

"Kuroba? Apa kabar? Siapa gadis ini? Kekasihmu?"

Sapaan dengan bahasa Korea itu memutus penjelasan Kaito dan langsung membuat Kaito terlonjak dari tempat duduknya, membuat Ran benar-benar kaget. Ran cukup mengerti bahasa Korea karena dia pernah tinggal di Seoul selama tiga tahun sebelum dia memutuskan kembali ke Jepang. Seorang lelaki mencopot kacamata hitamnya, tubuhnya sedang dengan wajah tirus dan lesung pipi yang menghiasi kedua belah pipinya, serta bola mata cokelat kenari yang terkesan menyenangkan, sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan senyum lebarnya. Usianya sekitar pertengahan dua puluhan, dan dia memiliki wajah yang menyenangkan. Wajahnya terkesan dingin dan maskulin dengan kulit cokelatnya.

Di mata Ran, laki-laki ini cukup―menarik dan Ran langsung merasa cukup dengan memberi nilai delapan puluh untuknya. Rambutnya rata pendek seperti gaya rambut sedikit berponi berantakan, dengan wajahnya yang masih tersenyum menyapa dan Kaito langsung menjabat tangannya erat dan mengulum senyumnya.

"Bukan, Sobat. Bukan kekasihku, kok. Omong-omong kau semakin gemuk, ya?" timpal Kaito dengan wajah konyol, dan juga dengan bahasa Korea. Lelaki itu tertawa keras sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Kaito. Dia memandangi lengannya, mungkin memang untuk memastikan apakah dia memang benar-benar tampak lebih kurus.

"Begini sudah kurus, menurutku," gumamnya pelan, kali ini dengan bahasa Jepang. "Tapi gadis ini seperti kekasihmu. Makan berdua di restoran? Itu tidak biasa untuk kalian."

_Memang benar_.

Ran tersenyum masam mendengar kata-kata lelaki itu barusan dan dia berpikir dengan cepat bahwa dia harus segera meluruskan kenyataannya. Ran buru-buru bangkit dari kursinya dan dia sedikit membungkuk ke arah lelaki itu. Tatapan Ran bersirobok sekilas dengan lelaki itu. Dan sudut mata lelaki itu menatapnya penuh tanda tanya dan Ran mengangkat wajahnya dan mendongak dan benar-benar menyadari bahwa lelaki itu benar-benar lebih tinggi darinya. Dan Kaoru kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan mengenalkan dirinya.

"Ah, namaku Ran. Mouri Ran. Teman Kaito." Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan memaksakan diri tersenyum. Dan lelaki itu balas tersenyum. Dan Ran merasa wajah pria ini tidak asing, namun menurutnya wajah itu bukan wajah artis, penyanyi, atau aktor terkenal sekalipun. Seseorang yang tidak asing di mata Ran, namun Ran benar-benar tidak mengenal siapa dia. Dan tiba-tiba dia ingat bahwa lelaki itu memanggil Kaito dengan nama Kuroba. Ah, memang Kaito pernah bercerita bahwa nama keluarganya adalah Kuroba Kaito. Ran mengulurkan tangannya dan tangan kokoh itu langsung menyambut tangan Ran.

"Tentu saja. Aku tahu itu, sebab tak mungkin Kuroba bisa punya kekasih seperti ini. Namaku Hattori Heiji, sahabat Kaito sejak SMU. Panggil saja aku Heiji. Benar, bukan, Kuroba?" balasnya ceria dengan bahasa Jepang dan Kaito hanya mengangguk merespon mengiyakan. Alis Ran hanya terangkat sedikit. Oh, teman Kaito di SMU. Dia tidak begitu tertarik.

Selanjutnya hanya percakapan berisik Heiji dan Kaito yang dipenuhi kata bisbol dan Tokyo. Ran tidak melibatkan diri begitu banyak karena dia juga tidak suka dan tidak mengerti apa itu bisbol, maka itu dia cukup menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan menyeruput tehnya lamat-lamat. Dari percakapan itu dia tahu bahwa Kaito sempat bersekolah di Inggris dan berteman baik dengan Heiji. Dia mendesah, pantas saja bahasa Inggris Kaito sangat bagus untuk ukuran orang Korea biasa. Dan beberapa kali dia membuka-buka _iPod_ dan mencoba mencari lagu yang nyaman di telinganya kali ini. Dan dia mencoba mencari-cari kegiatan baru untuk menyibukkan diri. Dan satu-satunya pilihannya hanya _iPod_ saja yang tergeletak di dalam tas kecilnya dan dia meraih _earphone_ putihnya yang terletak di kantong tas bagian depan. Dia menguap sambil mengacak potongan bistiknya.

Bosan.

"Omong-omong, Hattori, kau kembali ke Tokyo dalam rangka apa?" Suara Kaito terdengar samar-samar di _earphone_ Ran. Ran melirik Kaito penasaran dengan sudut matanya. Bagaimana pun dia juga sedikit penasaran akan tujuan Heiji datang ke Jepang. Diam-diam dia mengecilkan volume musiknya. Heiji tersenyum simpul.

"Mencari kekasih."

Heiji tergelak dan mata Kaito mengerling. Kening Ran membentuk kerutan-kerutan yang saling berlawanan dan nyaris saja ia tersedak bistiknya. Kekasih? Jika seandainya dia bisa melihat wajahnya sendiri di hadapan cermin, dia yakin pasti wajahnya telah merah padam tidak karuan. Masak _sih_, lelaki setampan ini belum punya―kekasih?

"Serius?" tanya Kaito dan dia melirik ke arah Ran dan Ran buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah _iPod_ dan pura-pura tidak mendengar. "Kalau kau mau, dengan dia saja. Ran. Kudengar dia masih lajang," lanjutnya dengan wajah polos seakan-akan Ran tidak mendengarnya.

_Ya Tuhan, yang benar saja_! Mata Ran melebar sekian sentimeter. Kaito pikir dirinya bahan promosi? Lajang? Memang, Ran belum memiliki kekasih sekalipun disini, tapi menurutnya Kaito memang sedang mempromosikan dirinya pada seseorang yang baru saja dikenalnya dua puluh menit yang lalu. Namun Ran memutuskan untuk diam dan terus mendengarkan percakapan mereka sambil melanjutkan berpura-pura mendengarkan musik.

"Oh, tidak," ujar Heiji sambil meminum teh panasnya. "Kupikir dia bukan tipeku, sebab dia terlihat sedikit... kasar. Aku suka gadis yang bersemangat dan menyenangkan."

Kaito terbahak keras. "Dia ikut karate, kawan."

Heiji mengangguk. "Sudah kuduga."

Ran hanya mendengus dan berusaha terlihat tidak peduli. Bukankah Heiji tidak tahu benar-benar sifatnya seperti apa? Bisa-bisanya dia memberi penilaian seperti itu padanya. Dasar pria kolot. Menurut Ran dia pribadi yang cukup hangat pada orang lain. Memangnya dia terlihat seperti gadis angkuh? Alis Ran bertaut dan dia memutuskan untuk terus mendengarkan kata-kata yang akan diucapkan kedua pria itu. Dia kembali pura-pura menekuri _iPod_nya dan mencoba mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, walau sejujurnya memang dia bosan setengah mati.

"Kupikir dia cocok untukmu. Kalian sama-sama suka fotografi. Musik klasik. Biola, dan tentu saja bistik. Kalian terlihat cocok satu sama lain," kalimat Kaito sedikit mendesak dan ia meminum es kopinya. Bagi Ran sekarang Kaito seperti seorang guru yang sedang membanggakan murid kesayangannya. Ingin rasanya dia meninju mulut Kaito saat itu juga.

Ran menaikkan alisnya sedikit. Oh, jadi Heiji memang menyukai hal yang sama dengannya? Musik klasik, biola, dan bistik. Mereka saling cocok satu sama lain? Ya Tuhan. Ran langsung memutarkan matanya konyol. Yang benar saja. Kaoru mulai menilai sosok Heiji dengan cermat.

_Lumayan_... _Tapi_...

Ran menggigit bibirnya gugup.

"Benarkah?" respon lelaki itu dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dengan serius. Wajahnya tertarik. Ran sudah tidak tahan lagi dan ia mencopot _earphone_ dan menggoyang-goyangkan sebelah tangannya dan tersenyum dengan kaku.

"Tidak, tidak," bantahnya sambil menggeleng-geleng. "Aku memang suka musik klasik, biola, dan... bistik," dia sedikit ragu dan melanjutkan, "...tapi aku tidak suka fotografi. Kaito-_kun_, seperti biasanya kau memang suka memutarbalikkan fakta," selanya sambil memandang Kaito tajam hingga lelaki berkacamata itu terlihat salah tingkah dan mencoba tertawa.

"Rupanya kau mendengar, eh?" Heiji menimpali ucapan Ran barusan dengan tawa khasnya. Ran mengangkat wajah dan menoleh. Dia hanya mengangguk jujur. Heiji tertawa dan Kaito ikut tertawa.

"Sebenarnya aku kemari mau mengadakan konser sekaligus melanjutkan proyek novelku. Kami kira kau sibuk dengan lagumu, sehingga tidak mendengarkan perbincangan kami. Kau pasti bosan setengah mati," tukas Heiji dan melanjutkan, "Aku tahu kau menguap. Selama empat kali dalam semenit."

_Dia menghitungnya? Heiji menghitung berapa kali ia menguap?_ Ran memelototkan matanya lucu dan dia menghela napas panjang.

"Memang, aku... sedikit bosan." Ran mengakui jujur diiringi tawa kecil di ujung kalimatnya. Ikuya dan Hyuk-Ji tertawa lagi. Lesung pipi menghiasi senyum lelaki itu. "Terus apa benar kau dari London? Apa kau hanya berpura-pura bisa bahasa Inggris untuk menipuku?"

Ikuya terbahak. "_I_ _wasn't pretending not to be able speak English_. Kau saja yang tak tahu."

Mata Ran melebar. Senyum itu, senyum yang dapat melelehkan musim dingin walau sedingin apapun. Dan entah mengapa kini dia merasa Hattori Heiji terlihat semakin menarik di matanya. Bahasa Inggrisnya bagus. Oh, tidak, nilai Hattori Heiji mendadak saja naik menjadi delapan puluh lima. Tapi mengapa dia merasa pernah melihat lelaki tersebut di suatu tempat?

.

.

"Ya, ya. Aku mengerti... Tentu saja aku bisa... Bagaimana pendapat Anda? Oke... Bagaimana kalau jam sepuluh pagi besok? Oke? Baiklah... Selamat siang." Ran menatap ponselnya dan mendesah. Dia melirik Heiji dan Kaito yang masih mengobrol dengan berisik dan dia mendesah.

Sebenarnya gadis itu lelah sekali. Dia memutuskan panggilan telepon dan mengerang. Pagi itu dia membeli ponsel lagi untuk pengganti ponselnya yang semalam rusak. Dia buru-buru menelepon kliennya yang baru, tapi klien itu malah menyemprotnya habis-habisan karena klien itu mencoba menghubungi Kaoru tadi malam namun pada kenyataannya ponsel yang dihubunginya itu tidak menjawab. Tentu saja, ponsel Ran rusak malam itu. Dia menatap makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya dan tiba-tiba merasa kehilangan selera makannya. Dan dia menatapi makanan di hadapannya lekat-lekat dan mendesah. '_Kemana selera makanmu, Rakus_?' batinnya sambil mendongkol. Bahunya sangat sakit. Namun angin musim dingin yang berhembus dari jendela kafe yang terbuka membuatnya bangkit sejenak dari kemalasannya dan merapatkan jaket merahnya.

Dia menatap ponselnya lurus. _Sialan_, erangnya dalam hati dan dia mendesah. Sato Miwako, atasannya yang memang menyebalkan itu, memang selalu menekannya dengan klien-klien yang selalu mendiktenya dengan berbagai pertanyaan bodoh dan membuatnya frustasi setengah mati.

"Kenapa?" tanya Heiji tiba-tiba. Alisnya mengerut.

"Aku?" desis Ran sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri kaget. Dia tidak segera menjawab. Heiji mengangguk diiringi tatapan penasaran Kaito.

"Ya, kau. Tadi kau bilang sialan, bukan? Kau kenapa sebenarnya?" ulang Heiji dan dia menyesap tehnya pelan-pelan. Ran menggeleng. _Sialan_? Ah, berarti dia sudah berhasil menyuarakan suara hatinya tersebut. Gawat.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya kutukan untuk atasan yang benar-benar diktator dan menyebalkan," ujarnya sambil memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Asal kau tahu, ya... Dia tidak bersikap baik pada sekretarisnya sendiri, yang ada aku hanya dibuat frustasi karena menangani banyak klien yang mengajukan pertanyaan gono-gini dan... yah, aku malas menghadapinya. Dan dia hanya tinggal menyuruhku, dan dia bisa duduk nyaman di kursinya. Sedangkan aku, tiap semenit pun otakku tidak bisa rileks karena telepon dari klien bodohnya itu," cerocos Ran kesal dan dia menghempaskan gelasnya.

Senyum Heiji melebar, tidak peduli sema sekali dengan omelan Ran. Mendadak ia senang mendengar curhatan Ran walau dia belum begitu mengenal Ran. "Kau tahu, menurutku kau salah profesi. Seharusnya kau menjadi penyiar radio, bukan sekretaris. Kau benar-benar cerewet," ejeknya dengan wajah polos. Ran hanya tersenyum masam. Kaito tertawa.

"Tepatnya penyiar radio rusak!" ejek Kaito sambil mengacak-acak rambut panjang Ran dengan tangan kurusnya. Ran hanya membalas tertawa hambar.

"Ya, mungkin kau benar. Tapi aku suka menjadi sekretaris," tukasnya sambil meminum _cappuccino-_nya dengan senyum. Heiji hanya mengangkat bahu. Senyumnya tertahan. Entah kenapa senyum gadis ini begitu cepat menular. Heiji mendadak teringat akan sesuatu.

Gadis ini... Bukankah gadis ini yang semalam nyaris ia tabrak?

Matanya membulat kaget sambil meraba kantong celananya.

_Gelang manik-manik itu masih disana._

Heiji berdiri dari kursinya dan tersenyum. Menyalami Kaito sambil melirik jam tangannya. "Oke, Kuroba. Sepertinya aku sudah harus kembali ke apartemenku. Sampai bertemu lagi."

Kaito mengerjapkan mata. Dia ikut berdiri dari kursinya diiringi pandangan penasaran Ran. "Oke, nanti kutelepon. Mmm, proyekmu itu bagaimana?"

Heiji tersenyum simpul. "Oke. Kau lihat sajalah nanti."

"Sombongnya," tukas Kaito dan dia tersenyum membalas. "Bagaimana dengan pertunjukkan biolamu? Kau punya dua tiket gratis untuk kami, bukan?" Kaito melirik Ran, dan Heiji tersenyum tenang, seakan-akan telah paham segalanya.

"Kutunggu kau di gedung teater di Asakusa. Undangannya akan kukirim. Kalian tamu resmi, ingat itu. _VIP_. Gratis. Sebagai tanda perkenalanku dan kedatanganku kembali ke Jepang. Bagaimana?"

Ran tersenyum antusias begitu mendengar tawaran Heiji barusan. _VIP_. _Very Important Person_. Istimewa, orang yang sangat penting. "Benarkah? Aku suka sekali teater! Terima kasih."

Heiji tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kalian bisa datang. Aku berjanji akan mengirim tiketnya."

Kaito mencibir. "Dasar tuan muda. Tentu saja kau bisa mengirim tiket VIP untuk kami, ayahmu juga seorang jenderal polisi... Dan novelmu?"

"Novelku juga sebentar lagi terbit. Kenapa kau menanyakannya? Bukankah kau bisa membelinya? Apa perlu kuberikan diskon khusus untukmu?" balas Heiji sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dia membalikkan badannya dan berlari menyetop taksi.

Alis Ran terangkat sedikit. Heiji seorang penulis novel? Dia ingin bertanya namun kata-katanya tercekat di tenggorokan. Dia tidak sanggup bicara dan dia mengerjapkan matanya cepat. Heiji membalikkan badannya dan bergegas menaiki taksi. Ran langsung merangsek ke arah Kaito yang masih memandangi taksi Heiji yang menjauh.

"Kaito, apa dia seorang penulis novel?" tanyanya penasaran. Kaito hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dia penulis baru. Awalnya dia bukan penulis. Dia seorang... musisi atau apalah itu. Ah... kalau tidak salah istilahnya, violinis? Ya, dia pemain biola. Tapi dia juga cukup suka menulis. Dia kembali ke Tokyo untuk melanjutkan proyek novelnya. Kenapa kau bertanya tentangnya?" Alis Kaito tertaut. Ingin tahu.

Violinis? Benarkah? Ran sedikit tidak yakin. Dia memang tidak yakin bahwa sosok Hattori Heiji seorang violinis. Tampangnya terlalu berantakan untuk ukuran seseorang yang menyukai musik. Setidaknya Ran memang tidak mengenalnya. Sudah dibilang, wajah Heiji memang tidak asing, namun wajah itu bukan wajah penyanyi, artis, atau pembalap terkenal sekalipun. Dan hal itu membuatnya sibuk berpikir. Rasa penasarannya semakin terusik.

"Oh... tidak. Hanya bertanya karena sosok seperti Hattori banyak mengundang pertanyaan," desisnya asal.

Kaito hanya mengangkat bahunya dan tidak banyak bertanya.

Tapi hal itu memang benar. Apalagi Ran benar-benar penasaran akan pertunjukkan Heiji. Apa lelaki itu memang benar-benar seorang violinis?

Sosok Hattori Heiji memang dipenuhi banyak tanda tanya.

.

.

_To be continued._

1 

Kartun Jepang yang biasanya diadaptasi dari novel atau komik Jepang


	3. Concert

_Three – Concert_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Cast :_

_Mouri Ran_

_Kuroba Kaito_

_Hattori Heiji_

_Satou Miwako_

_Disclaimer – Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho_

_._

_._

Ran mendapati tatapan kagum Kaito saat melihatnya keluar dari rumah dengan gaun selutut berwarna hijau toska, dengan jurai-jurai renda yang menghiasi bagian tengahnya dan rambut tergerai dilengkapi korsase. Meskipun ia agak sedikit sulit berjalan karena Kaito memintanya memakai selop, karena―yah, asal tahu saja, acara itu benar-benar _resmi_. Heiji sudah mengirimkan tiket dan undangan VIP sesuai janjinya, dan mata Ran langsung membelalak ketika melihat _dresscode_ dalam undangan acara tersebut: resmi. Ia langsung mengobrak-abrik lemarinya, mencari gaun yang pantas, karena tentu saja sebagai seorang gadis tomboi, ia tidak begitu menyukai gaun atau baju sejenis seperti itu.

Namun, melihat pandangan kagum Kaito saat ini, Ran langsung tersenyum-senyum dan memutar-mutarkan badannya, melenggak-lenggok seperti peragawati. "Bagaimana? Tidak terlalu resmi, bukan?"

Dan jempol langsung terulur dari tangan Kaito. "Kau cantik," pujinya sungguh-sungguh. Ran tersenyum malu. Baru kali ini Kaito mengatakan bahwa dirinya cantik. "Terima kasih." Pipinya langsung merona merah, ia yakin pipinya pasti memanas di bawah sorotan lampu jalan saat ini. Menurutnya penampilannya jauh dari cantik. Sempurna. Gaun hijau toska itu membalut tubuhnya dengan menawan, membuatnya jauh terlihat lebih langsing dan dewasa. Ia pun yakin Heiji pun akan berpendapat sama.

Sebenarnya yang membuatnya keluar dari pintu rumahnya lebih lama adalah karena riasan yang membuatnya muak. Terlebih dahulu ia mengenakan gaun hijau toskanya itu, membuatnya sedikit tertegun memandangi sosoknya yang berdiri depan kaca, yang benar-benar berbeda. Dengan cepat ia mengoleskan pelembab pada kulit wajahnya dan kemudian bedak tabur yang membuatnya nampak benar-benar terlihat seorang perempuan, dan ia kenakan _blush_-_on_, dan kemudian mengoreskan pensil mata di sekitar alisnya. Tak lupa lipstik berwarna lembut yang tidak begitu mencolok. Barulah ia mengenakan korsasenya. Dan saat melihat selop yang disarankan Kaito untuk dipakainya malam ini, ia melotot begitu tahu panjang haknya―sekitar 5-6 sentimeter, membuat kakinya nampak jenjang dan lebih semampai, namun kakinya memang sedikit lecet.

Lelaki berambut rata itu menggamit tangannya dan menuntunnya ke depan rumah. Dan betapa kagetnya Ran ketika mendapati sebuah mobil _Volkswagen Beetle_ berwarna merah sudah terparkir di depan halaman rumahnya. Sama seperti mobil milik Profesor Agasa, kenalan ayahnya. Kaito langsung membukakan pintu mobil antik tersebut, dan Ran tertawa-tawa. Ia merasa menjadi tuan putri dalam semalam.

"Wah. Kau menjemputku dengan _Volkswagen. _Darimana kau dapatkan mobil ini? Menyewa?" pekiknya sambil menutup mulutnya senang. Kaito mengangguk riang. Ran memang menyukai mobil antik, tapi ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Kaito akan menyewa _Volkswagen_ untuk menjemputnya malam ini. Ia tersenyum lebar dan tertawa-tawa seperti anak kecil.

Kaito tersenyum melihat ekspresi Ran. "Aku tahu seleramu. Karena aku mengenalmu."

Perjalanannya cukup singkat, setelah menghabiskan waktu di jalan selama sekitar lima belas menit, Ran sudah berada di depan sebuah gedung teater yang cukup besar yang terletak di pusat jalan Shibuya. Besarnya nyaris sama dengan gedung teater Kabuki-za di Tokyo, dan Kaito langsung menarik tangan Ran masuk dari dalam pintu masuk gedung teater itu, yang dipenuhi beberapa wartawan dan orang yang berkerumun. Suasananya sangat ramai, banyak orang terkenal yang datang seperti artis Komatsu Miho dan Kuraki Mai, dan aktor terkenal Oguri Shun. Yang menarik adalah kehadiran Hamasaki Ayumi yang juga seorang penyanyi yang cukup terkenal di Jepang. Ran begitu cepat mengenalinya karena Ayumi yang Kaoru kenal melalui lagunya, _Dearest_, adalah penyanyi favorit Ran. Ran merasa senang sekali, seolah ia telah terbang ke dalam surga dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Kaito meninggalkannya sebentar di tangga dasar menuju tribun. "Kau tunggu saja di dalam. Aku mau menemui temanku dahulu. Kau tahu nomor bangkumu, bukan?"

Ran mengangguk mantap sambil menatap potongan tiketnya dengan riang. "18 E. Bangkuku."

Ran mengitarkan pandangannya ke arah tribun, ia langsung menaiki tangga yang dipenuhi banyak nyonya-nyonya yang sedang bergosip, dan pria-pria elegan yang sedang sibuk menyulut rokok dan menikmati bir di gelasnya―benar-benar _kelas_ _atas_ sekali, dan dari ujung tangga ia melihat Kaito sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang gadis cantik dengan pita yang mengikat rambutnya dengan gaun panjang berwarna merah dengan potongan _one_ _piece_ yang sederhana. Ran memang melihatnya dengan pandangan tidak biasanya, namun ia malu mengakui kalau ia sedikit cemburu. Tapi memangnya siapa gadis itu? Apa teman kuliah Kaito? Ia malas berpikir, maka itu ia langsung duduk di tribunnya.

Awalnya Ran mengira bahwa Heiji tidak begitu terkenal di Jepang. Namun, cukup melihat sekilas depan pintu teater sudah membuatnya keliru besar. Banyak wartawan berjejeran hanya untuk sekadar memotret dan melaporkan kejadian secara langsung. Dan saat itu juga, sudut mata Kaoru melihat sosok Heiji keluar dari _limousine_ hitam dan masuk dari pintu masuk depan, ditemani ajudan berseragam serba hitam yang menghalangi jepretan wartawan, dan ribuan wartawan langsung menjepretnya dengan kilatan lampu kamera yang membuat Ran bergetar. Heiji, dengan rambut tertata rapi dan mengenakan jas hitam dilengkapi kemeja putih gading dan sebuah dasi kupu-kupu berwarna _beige_, tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan ke arah para wartawan itu, dan benar saja, ia langsung ditodong banyak pertanyaan. Ran ikut memandang ke arah sana dan terkagum-kagum.

Kaito kembali padanya, tentu saja Ran kaget karena Kaito membawa gadis itu juga, gadis berpita itu. Kaito menyodorkan segelas kola padanya, dan Ran langsung menatap wanita itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. Kaito menangkap pandangan penasaran Ran, dan tersenyum tenang. "Ran, kebetulan aku bertemu temanku disini. Kami berkenalan lewat media sosial."

"Namaku Toyama Kazuha." Gadis berpita itu tersenyum, dan Ran tidak tertarik untuk mengenal gadis itu lebih jauh, dan Kaoru hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil. Ia tidak yakin bahwa pertemuan mereka hanya _kebetulan_. "Itu Hidaka Saori, bukan?" kata Kaito sambil menunjuk pintu masuk. Ran menoleh.

Setelah kemunculan Heiji, kemunculan Hidaka Saori pun mencuri perhatian banyak orang. Hidaka Saori adalah penyanyi seriosa yang cukup terkenal di Jepang, dan Ran pernah sekali menonton pertunjukkannya, itu pun saat ia tampil di televisi. Puluhan kamera menyoroti wanita dewasa yang tersenyum ke arah wartawan dengan wajah ramah. Sesungguhnya Hidaka Saori tidak hanya terkenal lewat suaranya, tapi juga cara berpakaiannya. Sederhana namun tetap terlihat modis. Seperti malam ini saja, ia mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna putih tulang dengan aksen _beige_ pada bagian dada, dengan rambut hitam tergerai dengan tiara kecil yang berkilauan. Bagai putri dari negeri dongeng. Bajunya sangat serasi dengan baju Ikuya.

Rasa penasaran begitu menghantui Ran dan suara-suara alat musik yang sedang dites ulang di lubang orkestra semakin membuatnya berdebar. Yang menarik, Heiji pun meraih biolanya, bersiap-siap dengan serius di bawah panggung. Tepat saat itu, lampu-lampu aula dimatikan hingga gedung teater seolah telah tersiram cat hitam. Tribun-tribun gelap dan kemudian layar panggung yang berwarna merah gelap ditarik dan Hidaka Saori pun menaiki panggung, diiringi langkah Heiji yang meletakkan biolanya di atas bahu kanannya.

Ran begitu senang, menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar seolah-olah menjadi penggemar fanatik Hattori Heiji begitu melihat Heiji menaiki panggung dan menyapa para penonton dengan wajah ramahnya. Mereka berteriak histeris begitu mendengar Heiji menyapa dengan suara ramah yang dibuat seramah mungkin.

Ran pun bertepuk tangan sekeras-kerasnya, merasakan sensasi aneh ketika melihat pertunjukkan opera berkelas secara langsung. Walau belum begitu berkelas seperti Royal Opera House di London, Inggris. Hidaka Saori membungkuk ke arah penontonnya dan ia pun mengambil napas, bersiap menyanyi. Heiji menggesek biolanya secara perlahan. Telinga Ran mengenali lagu pertama yang akan dibawakan Hidaka Saori dan ia langsung tersenyum.

"_String_ _Quartet_ 13 _In A Minor_, '_Rosamunde'_ D804, karya Franz Schubert," ucapnya tanpa sadar, membuat Kaito dan teman wanitanya itu, Kazuha―kalau tak salah, menoleh ke arahnya kaget. "Kau banyak tahu juga _ya_, tentang opera," olok Kaito sambil tetap memandangi Hidaka Saori yang masih menyanyi dengan mendayu-dayu. Ran mencondongkan badannya yang dibalut gaun hijau itu ke depan.

"Aku sempat belajar di akademi musik klasik. Lagu ini memang kental dengan permainan biolanya yang hebat. Heiji memang berkelas sekali kalau ia sudah menguasai lagu ini," jelas Ran sambil melihat antusias ke arah Heiji yang masih menggesek biolanya dengan penuh penghayatan. Suasana kembali tenang setelah tepuk tangan yang menggema dari masing-masing tribun dan Hidaka Saori kembali membawakan lagunya yang kedua.

.

.

Rasanya tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata ketika Ran bersama Kaito―dan teman gadisnya―Kazuha, begitu keluar dari gedung teater. Teman gadis Kaito itu pulang duluan, Ran sedikit merasa lega dan menghela napasnya dalam-dalam. Penampilan Hidaka Saori begitu menakjubkan dan suaranya begitu bergetar merasuk ke dalam hatinya. Ran berani bertaruh Hidaka Saori pasti akan menjadi semacam _trending_ _topic_ di Jepang. Suaranya benar-benar esensi dari suara penyanyi tenor kelas dunia. Ran sendiri masih terguncang dengan suara Hidaka Saori yang benar-benar bagus. Hidaka Saori mampu menjangkau nada tinggi dengan sempurna tanpa harus menghela napas. Benar-benar luar biasa. Dan lebih luar biasa lagi begitu ia melihat penampilan bintang utama konser itu, Hattori Heiji.

Lagu-lagu yang ditampilkan Heiji sebenarnya banyak yang mengandung unsur biola, seperti _Amazing Grace_ atau _Ave Maria_, namun Ran kaget sekali ketika Heiji memainkan organ besar di atas panggung, memainkan lagu _The Air On The G-String_ karya Bach, dan menggesek biolanya, memainkan _Requiem D. Minor K._ 626 karya Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Lelaki itu benar-benar genius sejati. Ia bisa memainkan beberapa alat musik, pantas saja wartawan menyorotinya dengan seheboh itu. Tapi tentu saja, toh konser ini sebenarnya konser tunggal Heiji, bukan Hidaka Saori, tentu saja lelaki berkulit cokelat itu yang akan menjadi bintang utamanya. Hidaka Saori hanya pendamping atau sejenis rekan duet saja.

Kaito menyalami Heiji ketika lelaki genius itu keluar dari pintu keluar teater dengan lambaian tangan. Ran pun tersenyum dan Heiji memandanginya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan mata berbinar. Ia kembali meraba saku celananya, gelang manik-manik itu masih disana.

"Mouri-_san_? Kau datang. Aku senang sekali."

Ran mengulum senyumnya dan membungkuk hormat. Ia sedikit senang karena ternyata Heiji masih mengingat namanya. "Panggil aku Ran saja."

Heiji mengangguk-angguk dengan senyum kecil. "Ya, ya... Oh ya, kau pasti lupa..." Heiji memasukkan tangannya ke dalam sakunya, mengambil sebuah gelang manik-manik yang begitu dikenali Ran dan mata Ran langsung membulat besar.

"Gelangku!" pekiknya keras, membuatnya sedikit malu dan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, dan Heiji tertawa halus. "Dimana kau menemukannya?" desahnya sambil menyambar gelangnya dari tangan Heiji.

"Ah," Heiji menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku... menemukannya di bawah _bumper_ mobilku. Mungkin gelang itu terjatuh saat kau mengamuk, tubuhmu menghentakkan _bumper_ mobilku dengan keras dan tanpa sadar kau menjatuhkan gelang itu dari tanganmu. Apa aku salah? Sebenarnya... malam itu akulah yang menyerempetmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. _Shitsurei shimasu_."

_Mengamuk_? Ran langsung membeku. Ya, ia ingat malam itu. Wajah berantakan yang ia lihat malam itu memang mirip sekali dengan Heiji. Pantas saja ia merasa pernah melihat wajah Heiji di suatu tempat. Ia ingat sekali saat itu ia menendang _bumper_ mobil Heiji dengan emosi dan Heiji hendak memberikannya ganti rugi, namun ia menolaknya mentah-mentah. Ran tersenyum tenang. Rasa kesalnya saat itu sudah dibayar tuntas. Dia benar-benar puas akan undangan Heiji ke acara teater bergengsi ini. Untuk memaafkan saja, apa sulitnya?

"Aku memaafkanmu, kok. Omong-omong, terima kasih atas undanganmu ke acara ini, ya. Hidaka Saori benar-benar menakjubkan! Kau juga, permainan biolamu benar-benar keren!"

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

Ran menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak," dia berusaha keras menahan tawanya. "Tapi ada yang salah. Aku tidak mengamuk."

"Kau mengamuk."

"Tidak."

"Ya. Kau mengamuk."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengamuk."

Mereka hanya tergelak dan menyadari kebodohan mereka. Berdebat untuk hal remeh dan mereka tidak mempermasalahkan masalah mereka semalam lagi. Tapi untuk apa? Toh, masalah mereka juga sudah selesai, bukan? Mata mereka saling bertaut dan tergelak lagi. Kali ini Heiji tertawa keras sampai memegang perutnya dan Ran yang sudah tidak tahan langsung buru-buru menguasai keadaan dan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan tidak berguna barusan.

"Kau tahu, aku harus membeli ponsel baru lagi karena ponsel yang terjatuh saat mobilmu menukik itu rusak!" gerutu Ran, dan Heiji hanya tertawa pelan. "Oke, kita kembali di awal. Dan mengapa kau bisa semabuk itu semalam? Dan mengapa kau bersikeras menyetir mobil sendiri... padahal di sebelahmu ada temanmu itu?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

Heiji berusaha keras memahami rentetan pertanyaan Ran barusan dan mencoba menjawabnya pelan-pelan dengan sedikit kata. Dia mengerang dan menggedikkan bahu. "Umm... entahlah. Mungkin aku frustasi."

"Alasan pasaran untuk orang yang mabuk berat," ejek Ran sambil mengangkat bahunya, tidak terlalu beralasan. Dia tahu kebanyakan orang yang mabuk berat memang frustasi, contohnya ayahnya sendiri, si pemabuk berat Mouri Kogoro. Dan dia tidak memungkiri kadang pun ia mabuk dengan perasaan frustasi. "Dan kau menyetir mobilmu sendiri?" lanjutnya penasaran.

Heiji mengangguk. "Ya," akunya. "Mungkin kau tak tahu, sebelum aku menjadi violinis, aku seorang pembalap motor. Dan kurasa jiwa pembalapku masih ada... maka itu aku sedikit nekat..."

"Hebat sekali." Ran hanya menarik napas panjang, memotong cerita Heiji. Dia tidak terlalu terkesan. Kalau pembalap yang sudah menorehkan prestasi, barulah dia benar-benar terkesan. Dan Heiji? Mungkin dia hanya segelintir pembalap amatiran yang berkeliaran di dunia balap dengan bermodalkan kenekatan dan keberanian, bukan keinginan kuat untuk menghasilkan prestasi. Dan Heiji seolah bisa membaca pikiran Ran yang konyol itu.

"Aku memang tidak pernah menghasilkan prestasi di dunia balap," katanya jujur. "Aku hanya menekuninya sebagai hobiku saja. Prestasiku hanya sebatas bidang musik saja."

"Begitu." Ran tersenyum sekilas.

Heiji tersenyum lega. Untunglah gadis ini masih mau memaafkannya.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Ran kembali berangkat kerja seperti biasanya. Ia melihat jadwal, dan ia memasuki ruangan kerjanya dengan langkah ringan. Ia menghela napas dan mulai mengetik beberapa dokumen yang diperlukan. Ia memasukkan beberapa salinan dokumen ke dalam map. Ia mengetuk pintu ruangan Satou Miwako. "Satou-_san_?"

"Masuklah, Ran-_san_."

"Satou-_san_, hari ini Anda memiliki jadwal untuk pertemuan di Shibuya pukul dua belas siang. Dan..."

Ucapan Ran terpotong begitu saja. Ran nyaris saja tersedak ketika melihat sosok yang dikenalinya menduduki kursi di hadapannya. Hattori Heiji. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu tersenyum lebar dan menyapa Ran hingga membuat gadis itu sedikit malu. Ada apa dia kemari? Dia bukan salah satu pekerja disini, bukan?

"Ran-_san_? Jadi kau bekerja sebagai sekretaris disini?"

"Oh, kau." Ran berusaha bersifat sedatar mungkin dan mencoba tersenyum. Heiji membalas dengan senyum singkat dan lelaki itu kembali tertunduk. Satou Miwako tersenyum melihat kelakuan lelaki berkulit cokelat itu.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal, bukan? Heiji banyak bercerita tentangmu, Ran-_san_. Ia bilang ia yang menyerepetmu saat itu, ya? Heiji, kau tahu tidak, Ran ini anak kandung detektif rimba tidur itu, detektif swasta Mouri Kogoro! Kau tahu nama itu, bukan? Oh, ya, Heiji ini adikku, Ran-_san_."

"Oh, tapi nama keluarga kalian..." Ran berusaha keras mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Miwako dengan wajah riang barusan walaupun di dalam hatinya dia masih bertanya-tanya. Adik? Jadi Heiji ini―adik Satou Miwako? Jadi itu alasannya berada di ruangan ini?

"Aku diangkat oleh keluarga Hattori sejak aku dipindahtugaskan kepolisian ke Osaka," tutur Miwako. "Namun setelah usia tiga puluhan seperti ini, aku berhenti dari kepolisian. Jadi Heiji ini adik angkatku."

Ran memaksakan diri tersenyum dan mencoba menyapa Hattori Heiji senyum kakunya. "Apa kabar?" sapanya. Heiji hanya membalas senyum singkat.

"Baik. Sekali lagi saya meminta maaf atas kejadian dua hari yang lalu, Ran-_san_. Saat itu saya benar-benar mabuk." Heiji menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak biasanya. Dan hal itu membuat Ran mengangkat wajahnya. Kenapa lelaki ini meminta maaf hingga dua kali? Namun Ran suka itu. Terkesan sangat sopan dan terdidik.

"Dan... permisi, sekarang sudah memasuki jam kerja saya. Jadi..." Ran menggigit bibirnya dan memegang pipinya yang terasa tegang. Mengapa dia jadi tegang seperti ini? Bukankah masalahnya dengan Heiji nyaris—_ralat_—sudah—selesai? "Saya harus masuk ruang kerja sekarang. Permisi," lanjutnya dan bergegas memasuki ruang kerjanya dengan wajah pias diiringi pandangan Miwako dan Heiji dari sudut pintu ruangan Miwako yang dibiarkan terbuka. Dan Miwako, memandang adiknya yang masih memandangi ambang pintu ruangan kerja Ran dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Kau suka padanya, ya?" tanya Miwako sambil menyikut bahu Heiji hingga membuat adik semata wayangnya itu kaget setengah mati. Alis adik lelakinya itu langsung menaik.

"Hah?" pekiknya kaget. Ponsel yang dipegangnya nyaris jatuh. Heiji langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari ruangan Ran dan membuat Miwako tertawa. "Jangan bercanda, _Oneesan_! _Oneesan_ tahu bukan, cintaku masih untuk Kazuha seorang?"

"Oh ya, mantan tunanganmu yang meninggalkanmu itu, ya..." Miwako memegang dagunya, mengingat-ingat. "Aku ingat kau selalu seperti anak kecil bila ada di dekatnya..."

"Diamlah!" bentak Heiji, namun Miwako malah terkikik geli. Puas menertawakan Heiji.

Heiji benci saat dirinya diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh orang terdekatnya. Dan hal itu membuatnya marah. Miwako, ibunya, bahkan ayahnya, selalu memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Seakan-akan dia bayi yang hanya bisa ditertawakan tingkah lakunya, dan sangat diperhatikan hingga ke bagian sedetailnya, dan lain-lain, yang bisa membuatnya menggerutu sepanjang hari.

Contohnya, ayahnya sendiri, Hattori Heizo. Ayahnya selalu ingin yang terbaik untuknya, dia tahu. Tapi tentu saja selalu berhubungan ke dalam lingkup bisnis atau kepolisian. Dan dia jenuh sekali mendengar ceramah dari ayahnya tentang bisnis. Ayahnya tak begitu menyukai seni, bahkan begitu tahu ia mengambil kuliah musik di London, ayahnya marah besar. Untunglah ibunya masih bisa meredam amarah ayahnya. Ayahnya memang menyuruhnya menekuni dunia bisnis. Setelah Miwako menjatuhkan pilihannya pada bisnis toko sepatunya—bisnis yang ditekuninya sebagai sampingan ini—dia merasa dengan melihat urat-urat yang berkerut di kening Miwako sudah membuatnya tidak akan pernah memilih bisnis sebagai pekerjaannya.

"Hei." Miwako memiringkan kepalanya, mengalihkan lamunan Heiji. "Omong-omong, kapan kau akan menyerahkan gelang itu padanya?"

Perhatian Heiji terusik. "Sudah," desisnya menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri. "Aku sudah menyerahkannya. Apa _Oneesan_ tidak lihat tangannya itu?"

Miwako melotot. "Sudah? Kapan kau mengembalikannya?"

"Ra-ha-sia!"

"Jahat!"

.

.

Alis Ran tertaut ketika mendapati ketukan di pintu ruangannya. Hingga dia mempersilakan orang yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya itu untuk masuk dan dia nyaris saja tersedak ketika melihat sosok yang memasuki ruangannya itu masuk dan menduduki kursi di hadapannya. Hattori Heiji. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu tersenyum lebar dan menyapa Ran hingga membuat gadis itu sedikit salah tingkah. Ia buru-buru melirik layar komputernya lagi.

"Oh, kau." Ran berusaha bersifat sedatar mungkin dan mencoba tersenyum. "Ada apa? Kau mau mengontrol kerjaanku?" candanya. Heiji hanya tergelak. Candaan yang sedikit memaksa. Dia tidak menyangka Ran bisa mencoba bercanda dengan wajah datar seperti itu.

Ran mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer, dan melihat Heiji yang seperti biasa, berpakaian rapi, tertata apik dengan susunan rambutnya yang menarik, dan kemeja lengan putihnya yang bagian lengannya tergulung hingga siku. Ran baru sadar ternyata kakak dan adik kandung ini punya kesamaan sifat: modis dalam berpakaian.

"Tidak, tidak," Heiji hanya menggeleng. "Hanya bermain-main. Aku bosan bila hanya duduk, jadi aku berjalan-jalan."

"Oh." Ran kembali melanjutkan ketikannya dan terpekur depan layar komputernya. "Omong-omong, benarkah Satou-_san_ itu..." Ran sedikit ragu. "Kakakmu?"

Heiji tergelak. "Ya, ia memang kakakku." Tatapannya serius. "Aku bisa mengadukan bahwa beberapa hari lalu kau membicarakan hal yang buruk tentangnya kapan saja." Heiji teringat ucapan Ran tentang Miwako yang diktator dan menyebalkan pada saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di kafe bistik bersama Kaito.

Ran melotot, ia buru-buru berdiri dari kursinya begitu mendengar ucapan Heiji barusan, dan ia teringat ucapannya saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Heiji tentang atasannya itu di kafe bistik. "Tidak, jangan!" Dia langsung menutup mulut Heiji panik. "Jangan."

"Oke, oke." Heiji berusaha keras berkelit dari serangan Ran. "Memang Miwako-_neesan_ seperti itu." Dia mencoba bersikap diplomatis. "Menyebalkan."

"Hei, tapi dia kakakmu sendiri." Ran kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputernya.

Heiji menggeleng-geleng. "Ia selalu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil."

Ran menggeleng-geleng. Memang, rasa benci itu relatif.

.

.

_To be continued_.


	4. Kaito

_Four – Kaito_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Cast :_

_Mouri Ran_

_Hattori Heiji_

_Kuroba Kaito_

_Disclaimer – Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho_

_._

_._

Ran memesan _cappuccino_ kesukaannya seperti biasanya. Ponselnya bergetar dan dia mendekatkan ponselnya itu ke telinganya dan berbicara dengan nada rendah. Setelah selesai dia menutup _flap_ ponselnya dan mendesah. Klien bodoh itu lagi. Mengapa untuk sehari saja otaknya tidak pernah bisa tenang? Selalu saja ada hal yang menganggunya. Dia ingin menelepon Kaito, namun kabarnya lelaki menyebalkan itu masih sibuk untuk menyelesaikan skripsinya sehingga tidak bisa menemaninya makan siang. Dia memang kesal sekarang.

Seharusnya kemunculan Kaito di Jepang harusnya membuatnya senang, namun kemunculan Kaito di Jepang malah membuatnya dongkol setengah mati karena Kaito lebih banyak memusatkan perhatiannya pada skripsinya dibanding menepati janjinya pada Ran. Dia benar-benar mematikan ponselnya dan seakan-akan tidak tahu menahu tentang janjinya sehari yang lalu untuk menemani Kaoru makan siang bersama. Sudah nyaris mati Ran menunggunya di kafe ini. Ran menyesapi _cappuccino_-nya lamat-lamat. Dia benar-benar malas menggerakan badannya untuk rutinitas yang membuatnya lelah. Dia menatapi jendela kafe yang dipenuhi butiran-butiran salju dengan mulut terkatup.

Selalu saja begitu.

Hingga kedua bola mata sipitnya menangkap sesuatu. Nyaris saja dia tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri. Ingin rasanya telapak tangannya mencubit pipinya untuk memastikan apakah dia bermimpi atau tidak. Itu dia, lelaki yang baru saja dikenalnya dua hari lalu. Dia memutuskan untuk menghampiri lelaki itu.

Seorang lelaki yang sibuk menekuri ponselnya masuk dan duduk di meja terdepan. Berambut rata dan tingginya sekitar seratus tujuh puluh sentimeter. Berkacamata hitam. Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan. Bola mata cokelat kenarinya mengerling dan Ran langsung berdiri dari bangkunya. Dia mengenali lelaki itu. Lelaki itu merapatkan jaket hitam gelapnya yang sedikit lembab karena salju, dan Ran bersiap mendekati lelaki itu.

Dia bangkit dari bangkunya sambil mengangkat _ cappuccino_-nya.

Menghampiri lelaki itu dengan derap langkahnya yang semakin cepat.

Ran langsung memasang senyum terbaiknya dan mencoba bersikap ramah, "Hattori Heiji-_kun_?"

.

.

Heiji hanya perlu sedetik-dua detik untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan menyadari bahwa gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan tinggi sekitar seratus enam puluh lima sentimeter itu sedang menyapanya dengan senyumannya dan dengan sopan Ikuya membalas sapaan gadis itu.

"Kau teman Kuroba, bukan? Ran-_san_? Apa kau makan siang sendiri? Silakan duduk." Heiji mempersilakan gadis itu duduk depan bangku kosong di hadapannya dan Ran langsung duduk di bangku tersebut tanpa ragu. Dia mencoba mengajak lelaki itu bicara kembali. Diam-diam sebenarnya dia merasa senang mendapati fakta bahwa Heiji masih mengingat namanya.

Ran memiring-miringkan kepalanya. "Kau sendirian saja?" Ran membuka percakapan.

Heiji mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kau juga tidak bersama Kaito."

Ran mengangguk pelan. Dia menggigit bibirnya kesal dan menghempaskan gelas _cappuccino_-nya ke tengah meja ketika mendengar nama itu disebut.

"Seperti biasanya, dia selalu sibuk dengan urusan skripsinya dan kau harus tahu, dia begitu menyebalkan dan aku muak mendengar alasannya yang begitu-begitu saja. Skripsi, skripsi, dan skripsi," keluh Ran sambil menyesap _cappuccino_-nya perlahan.

"Jangan begitu." Heiji memaksakan seulas senyum. "Di keadaan dia yang sedang sibuk menyelesaikan skripsinya, seharusnya kau menyemangatinya, bukannya malah memakinya. Bagaimana kalau kau datang ke kampusnya dan mencoba memberinya semangat? Siapa tahu dia bisa kembali seperti semula."

Kaoru hanya mendesah panjang lebar. "Oke, oke. Perkataan seorang novelis pindahan dari luar negeri memang luar biasa," oloknya sambil melirik Heiji jahil. Sebenarnya dia juga sudah memikirkan rencana itu, namun dia sedikit tidak yakin pada awalnya. Seketika wajah dingin itu memerah malu. Mata gelapnya memandang Ran lekat, hingga Ran sadar ia sedang diperhatikan, dan dia buru-buru menundukkan pandangannya.

"A... aku tidak sehebat itu..." Heiji menggaruk kepalanya gugup. Terus terang dia merasa agak senang mengetahui bahwa Ran mengetahui profesinya dan dia merasa sedikit bangga dipuji seperti itu, walau dia tahu perkataan Ran barusan hanya candaan biasanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui aku adalah penulis novel?" tanyanya penasaran sambil menatap Ran penuh tanda tanya.

Ran tersenyum, pertanyaan itu sudah ia duga sebelumnya karena sebelumnya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, Kaito memang tidak memperkenalkan Heiji sebagai seorang penulis di hadapannya. "Hmm... apa aku perlu memberitahumu bahwa Kaito menceritakan semua hal tentangmu padaku?"

"Oh, pria sialan itu," erang Heiji dengan wajah konyol. "Padahal aku sudah berharap bahwa profesiku sebaiknya disembunyikan saja, agar menjadi kejutan untuk penggemarku. Eh, apa kau sudah membaca novelku yang sebelumnya sudah terbit?"

Alis Ran terangkat sedikit. "Novelmu? Apa aku perlu untuk membelinya?" balasnya sok bersikap sarkastis. Wajahnya usil kembali. Ingin rasanya Heiji mencubit pipinya.

"Oh, kau." Heiji mendesah. Mata cokelat kenarinya memutar. "Setidaknya kau bisa memberikan saran padaku, apa yang kurang dari novelku itu, dan..."

"Oke, aku akan membelinya!" teriak Ran memotong pembicaraan Heiji dengan cepat, dan seperti biasanya, dengan nada cerianya. "Judulnya apa?" tanyanya dengan senyum lebarnya. Bagaimana pun juga ia sedikit penasaran dengan novel karangan Heiji, mendengar bahwa dia pernah mendapat pelatihan menulis di Prancis, membuat Ran merasa sedikit ciut, dan penasaran, apa benar lelaki ini benar-benar berbakat?

Bibir Heiji membentuk senyum singkat, sedikit senang dan menjelaskan kembali. "Terima kasih. Judulnya _Hontou Ni Daisuki_." Ran memandang Heiji lagi. Kini dia sudah mulai berani memandang Heiji, walau sekilas. Mata kenari itu menyipit, tersenyum. Dan senyum itu langsung membuyarkan pandangan Ran.

"Oh. Oke, aku akan membelinya." Ran kembali menyesap minumannya dengan acuh karena sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu menyukai novel atau bacaan berat sejenisnya. Otaknya yang sederhana hanya bisa memahami _manga1_, karena sejak kecil dia adalah penggemar maniak _anime2_. Menurutnya novel terlalu tebal untuk ia cerna isinya.

_Hontou Ni Daisuki_? Benar-Benar Menyukaimu?

Judul novel apa itu? Dia mengulum senyum manisnya, namun disisi lain dia penasaran. Mungkin dia benar-benar akan membeli novel itu. Sekarang juga. Dia sejujurnya sangat penasaran seperti apa tulisan lelaki tinggi di hadapannya.

_Jangan-jangan hanya tulisan amatiran._

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memberikan diskon khusus untukmu." Heiji mengiming-imingi lagi, dan nada suaranya yang sedikit memaksa membuat Ran tergelak. "Aku serius," sambungnya lagi, membuat Ran semakin tergelak.

"Tidak perlu. Aku punya uang sendiri, kok. Kau pikir aku benar-benar miskin? Apa novel karanganmu sebegitu tidak lakunya sampai kau harus merasa perlu untuk memberikanku diskon?"

Heiji tertawa. Satu hal yang mengganggu perhatian Ran adalah penampilan lelaki itu. Ia menggunakan kacamata hitam dengan topi di kepalanya. Berjaket tebal dan bersyal kotak-kotak. Ran benar-benar penasaran sampai tangan usilnya mencoba mencopot kacamata hitam Heiji. Tangan Heiji menepisnya.

"Hei, kau gila. Jangan mencopot kacamata ini di daerah umum. Bisa-bisa aku sesak napas begitu banyak gadis mengetahui kalau aku Hattori Heiji."

Senyum Kaoru langsung tertahan. Ia langsung paham maksud Heiji, sebab karena ia juga cukup terkenal di Jepang, dan memiliki banyak penggemar, bisa-bisa dalam waktu beberapa detik meja makan mereka akan dipenuhi para penggemar Heiji. Tanda tangan atau foto bersama. Dan suasana kafe ini akan semakin heboh. Ran melirik orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Memang, artis baru kita memang luar biasa." Ran tertawa keras sampai menepuki pahanya. Geli.

Wajah Heiji suntuk. "Kau tahu, penggemar adalah satu hal yang membuatku sedikit menyesal jadi artis. Aku bisa menghargai mereka, karena aku pun tahu mereka mendukungku, memberiku semangat, dan hal lain yang mereka lakukan untukku juga luar biasa. Namun yang membuatku marah bila ada penggemar yang sebegitu fanatik sehingga menjadikanku sebagai panutan. Aku ini tontonan, bukan tuntutan. Aku manusia biasa."

"Terus, kau selalu begini kalau mau keluar dari rumah?" tanya Ran geli dengan nada pelan. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana lelaki di hadapannya ini dipenuhi para penggemarnya. Heiji mengangguk.

"Aku harus menyediakan banyak sekali tenaga. Lelah rasanya begitu banyak orang yang mengerumuniku, meminta tanda tangan, foto bersama, dan lain-lain. Aku paham bagaimana mereka namun yang tidak kumengerti adalah kefanatikan mereka. Jenuh rasanya."

Menjelang sore, mereka masih berbincang-bincang. Hingga mereka semakin bertambah akrab dan mereka sudah mulai terbuka tentang kehidupan pribadi masing-masing. Bahkan terkadang Ran terbahak-bahak karena lelaki di hadapannya itu terlalu sering menggodanya.

.

.

Ran membalik-balik halaman novel setebal 345 halaman berjudul _Hontou Ni Daisuki_ yang baru saja dia beli di toko buku dekat tempat kerjanya. Di halaman belakang buku tersebut terdapat foto Heiji beserta profil sekilasnya, dan masih dengan tampang dinginnya. Ran menyentuh foto 3x4 sentimeter tersebut dengan gemas. _Rupanya kau tidak sekonyol yang kukira_, gumamnya pelan. Ran menghela napasnya dan melanjutkan membaca profil Heiji secara rinci. Hattori Heiji, dua puluh enam tahun. Lahir di Tokyo, namun besar di Inggris. Mendapat beasiswa belajar seni ke Prancis dan seorang violinis handal disamping profesinya sebagai penulis. Mata Ran melihat ke arah kalimat paling bawah dari kolom profil tersebut. Menyukai fotografi, musik klasik, biola, dan komik.

Ran mengulum senyum dan mulai membuka halaman ketiga buku tersebut dengan perlahan. Halaman persembahan.

_To My Sunshine. You have shining all of my world_.

Kening Ran mulai membentuk kerutan-kerutan yang saling bertolak belakang dan garpu yang dipegangnya mulai mengacak-acak spagetti yang mulai kehilangan bentuknya yang terletak persis di hadapannya. Dia menggigit bibirnya, penasaran. Dia memijit-mijit keningnya yang sedikit pusing. Dia menyesap minumannya dan melanjutkan memijit-mijit keningnya. Napasnya tertahan. Meskipun bahasa Inggrisnya tidak terlalu baik, namun Ran masih cukup mengerti arti deretan kata yang baru saja dibacanya itu.

_My Sunshine_? Cahaya... matahariku?

Apa maksudnya?

Mungkin seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya. Atau mungkin ibunya. Ah, tak mungkin. Atau mungkin... kekasihnya? Otak Ran mulai berpikir secara otomatis. Tapi buku ini tentang cinta, bukan? Tentang sepasang kekasih yang terpisah selama beberapa waktu lamanya dan kembali bersatu. Otak Ran mulai membuat kesimpulan asalnya. Dia menumpangkan tangannya ke atas dagunya.

Pasti halaman persembahan itu dipersembahkan untuk kekasihnya. _Untuk cahaya matahariku. Kau telah menyinari seluruh duniaku_, gumam Ran pelan, mengartikan kalimat pendek tersebut. Lelaki itu ternyata romantis sekali.

_Tiga hari yang lalu. _

_Kedatangan Heiji untuk yang pertama kalinya ke Jepang._

Lelaki itu menghempaskan gelas berisi minuman berwarna kuning bening itu. Dia menggigit bibirnya dengan gigi tengahnya dan dia berdesah. Dia benar-benar sudah sampai di titik kekesalannya yang melebihi ambang batas. Semuanya karena dia, gadis itu yang membuatnya terlihat bodoh seperti ini. Yang mencampakkannya ketika dia harus menyelesaikan novel pertamanya. Toyama Kazuha. Lelaki itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat dan bersumpah tidak akan mau mengingat atau menyebut nama gadis itu lagi. Saat dia dikhianati seseorang, akan sulit baginya untuk mempercayai orang itu lagi. Gadis itu mengkhianatinya, ia bilang ia sudah bertunangan dengan lelaki lain dan bersedia melupakan Heiji. Betapa rendahnya dirinya di hadapan Kazuha. Begitu mudahnya Kazuha mengganti sosoknya dengan lelaki lain. Sampai sekarang pun ia belum tahu siapa lelaki sialan itu. Ia menghela napas. Dunia seakan memusuhinya.

Ada tiga orang pria berbadan besar yang tengah bermain judi di ujung meja bundar sana. _Roulette_. Setelah itu mereka beralih ke _pachinko_. Mereka nampak seperti orang yang tidak baik. Seluruh tubuhnya dihiasi dengan tato-tato bergambar mengerikan. Otot mereka terlihat di balik kaus oblong mereka yang tak muat dengan ukuran badan mereka. Bekas-bekas botol alkohol dan anggur berserakan dimana-mana. Rasanya mereka memilih tempat berjudi yang salah. Bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat menyelimuti hidung. Dan di tengah suasana kacau seperti itu, dia malah terkenang akan Kazuha.

Kazuha dan dirinya bertemu di saat _haru_―musim semi datang menyapa, di sudut jalan Korea. Saat itu Kazuha sedang digoda oleh beberapa anak muda di pinggir Apgujeong-dong, kawasan perbelanjaan terkenal di Korea, setelah ia selesai berbelanja baju. Saat itu Heiji sedang melintas dengan mobilnya dan dari kaca _rayban_ mobilnya, dia melihat ekspresi wajah gadis itu yang ketakutan dan dia langsung turun dari mobilnya dan menghajar para begundal itu dengan kemampuan karatenya dan Heiji langsung mengenali gadis itu sebagai orang Jepang.

"Kau orang Jepang?" tanyanya pada gadis itu yang menundukkan kepalanya karena takut itu, badannya pun masih bergetar kuat, mungkin karena masih syok dengan kejadian tadi. Rambut panjang itu bergerak, gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya pelan-pelan dengan takut. Heiji tergelak, "Tenang saja, mereka sudah tidak ada."

"_Hai_," jawab gadis itu langsung dan dia langsung membungkukan badannya dengan sopan. "_Arigatou._ Saya sangat tertolong." Heiji tersenyum dan melanjutkan, "Kau orang Kansai? Logatmu sangat khas." Dia tahu logat orang Kansai yang sedikit berbeda dengan logat Tokyo yang biasa digunakan orang Jepang kebanyakan. "Benar. _Hajimemashite, atashi wa Toyama Kazuha,_" ujar gadis itu dan Heiji mengulurkan tangan kokohnya, "_Boku wa Hattori Heiji."_

Heiji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan memori buruknya tersebut.

_Perkenalan awal mereka..._

_Pernyataan perasaannya pada Kazuha... _

_Hingga wajah Kazuha yang tersenyum..._

_Kazuha_...

Kini ia merasa sangat bodoh.

Di saat seperti ini dia butuh sosok pengganti Kazuha, seperti ibunya, Hattori Shizuka, sosok wanita lembut bermata cokelat kenari, mata itu cokelat muda, yang selalu menatapnya dengan rasa perhatian dan lelaki bertubuh tegap itu sangat menyukai tatapan seperti itu sejak dia kecil. Ibunya sosok wanita penyayang tempat dia bersandar sejak gadis yang dicintainya itu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri, di tengah keterpurukannya. Dan lelaki itu lagi-lagi menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

Lelaki berambut rata itu menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, memutar-mutarkan gelas birnya jemu dan melirik jam tangannya. Sepuluh menit lewat dari janji. Kemana lelaki itu? Lambaian seseorang yang berlari-lari di tengah salju itu membuat lelaki itu akhirnya menghela napas lega dan menyandarkan tubuh kurusnya ke kursi. Lelaki yang ditunggu-tunggu itu, akhirnya memasuki kafe dan duduk di hadapannya. Lelaki berambut pendek dengan gaya _shaggy_. Jaketnya sampai dipenuhi salju. Kartu identitasnya tergantung di sisi kiri jaketnya. Hakuba Saguru. Komikus Majalah _Natsu_.

"Maaf. Lama menunggu? Kapan kau tiba dari London, kawan?" sapanya ceria sambil membersihkan serpihan salju yang menempel di jaket tebalnya. Hattori Heiji, lelaki berambut rata itu hanya mengangguk kecil. Hakuba Saguru, sahabatnya sejak kuliah di Korea, seorang komikus yang baru memulai debut komik perdananya di sebuah majalah _manga_. Dan Heiji tak habis pikir, setelah mereka tidak bertemu selama bertahun-tahun, dia kira kebiasaan jam karet Saguru sidah hilang. Ternyata belum sama sekali. Dia masih Saguru yang dulu.

"Pagi tadi. Kebiasaan jam karetmu masih mengakar kuat, ya. Kau tetap saja selalu begitu." Heiji akhirnya menenggak minumannya yang masih berbusa itu dengan gerakan spontan. Sejujurnya ia bosan menunggu sejak tadi. Yang disindir hanya mengeluarkan setengah lidahnya dengan malu.

"Maaf, ya! Editorku cerewet sekali hari ini. Sketsa komik baruku baru akan dikirim," jelasnya santai sambil membalik-balik halaman menu. Heiji hanya bergumam tidak jelas dengan wajah jenuh. _Alasan lama. Lagipula untuk apa dia memilih menjadi komikus_?

"Kau sudah cukup mabuk rupanya? Kau mau menceritakan masalahmu lagi?" Saguru mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menumpangkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dagunya. Heiji hanya menatap Saguru dengan pandangan yang sulit dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Pandangan itu pandangan putus asa dan sakit. Saguru hanya menggedikkan bahunya, langsung terpikir gadis berambut panjang lurus yang dia kenal sebagai Toyama Kazuha itu.

"Apa ini tentang Toyama-_san_?" tebaknya spontan dan membuat kedua mata Heiji membesar secara otomatis. Heiji langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat, dia menutup kedua belah telinganya dan berteriak emosi sekeras mungkin.

"Jangan sebut nama itu lagi, kumohon!"

Teriakan itu langsung membuat suasana bar sepi dan seluruh perhatian orang-orang tertuju padanya. Tatapan bingung. Heiji langsung berdiri gelagapan dan membungkuk meminta maaf. Saguru hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Heiji langsung terduduk lemas. Tiba-tiba, seluruh tubuhnya terasa seperti terbakar. Heiji merasakan jika kakinya tidak akan sanggup menopang tubuhnya lagi. Saguru menatap mata sahabatnya itu, masih lurus, terfokus, namun dia yakin otak Heiji pasti tidak sefokus pandangan matanya. Mabuk berat.

"Maaf," ujar Heiji pelan. "Aku... terlalu emosi." Dia menelungkupkan tangannya dan menggesek-gesekkannya. Malam ini benar-benar dingin. Dia merapatkan jaketnya erat.

Saguru menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya, dan langsung meminum jusnya. "Ah, reaksi emosional pertama yang kulihat dari dirimu. Kau ini. Toyama itu sudah bukan siapa-siapa lagi di hidupmu. Lupakan dia, Heiji. Dia... hanya tinggal bayang-bayang."

Bagaimana pun, Saguru tidak mau bersikap terlalu tegas pada Heiji di keadaan seperti ini, karena Saguru tahu benar bagaimana perasaan Heiji pada Kazuha.

Sesuatu yang tidak dapat diusik siapapun. Dan dia tahu benar bagaimana hubungan mereka. Seakan dunia Heiji adalah dunia Kazuha. Sesuatu semacam itu.

Heiji _sangat_ _mencintai_ Kazuha. Namun, Saguru tahu, bila ia tidak bersikap tegas, Heiji tidak akan pernah melupakan Kazuha.

Heiji tidak merespon. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana sementara Saguru menasihatinya habis-habisan. Heiji tidak bersuara sedikitpun dan tetap diam. Sesekali Heiji hanya menanggapinya dengan dingin. Heiji memilih mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Dia memilih diam dan mendengarkan gerutuan Saguru tentang lelaki itu. Nyaris saja Heiji menganggap bahwa Saguru tidak ada di hadapannya. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk bicara lebih jauh.

"Lagipula kau juga, memilih gadis seperti itu. Dari awal sudah kuperingatkan, Heiji. Dia bukan gadis yang pantas untukmu," kata Saguru dingin dengan nada tegas. Mendadak dia bersikap sarkastis. Dan Heiji tahu, sifat sarkartis itu akan terus berlanjut.

"A... aku sudah bicara padanya, Saguru," sela Heiji sebelum sifat sarkastis Saguru semakin menguat. "Tapi dia..."

"Mengacuhkanmu, bukan? Terlalu mudah untuk ditebak. Jujur, aku sudah bosan menebak hal itu lagi. Sudah kubilang, Heiji, jangan menorehkan luka baru setelah dirimu terluka. Dan satu lagi, kalau begini terus, kau tak akan pernah bisa maju, kau hanya seperti jalan di tempat...," potong Saguru langsung dengan geram sambil menatap kedua belah mata Heiji tajam.

Saguru tentu saja kesal. Setengah mati, mengutuk kebodohan Heiji. Dia benar-benar bodoh sekali. Bagaimana jika seandainya dia ada di posisi Heiji sekarang? Pasti dia sudah akan mencari gadis lain. Tentu saja yang lebih baik dari sosok Toyama Kazuha itu. Bukankah masih banyak gadis yang lebih baik darinya di belahan dunia ini? Saguru tahu betul watak Heiji seperti apa.

Heiji tergugu. Mencoba mencerna kata-kata Saguru yang mengasah hatinya. _Sudah kubilang, Heiji, jangan menorehkan luka baru setelah dirimu terluka. Dan satu lagi, kalau begini terus, kau tak akan pernah bisa maju, kau hanya seperti jalan di tempat_. Matanya langsung memanas.

"Heiji."

Panggilan khawatir Saguru hanya diacuhkannya. Dia merasa sangat, sangat bodoh. Saguru benar. _Jangan menorehkan luka baru setelah dirimu terluka_. Isakan kecil itu menguat. Entah kenapa dia merasa seperti ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri, menyesali kebodohannya. Penyesalan terus menjalar di tubuhnya. Bodoh! Dia benar-benar sangat bodoh! Napasnya sesak, seakan tidak bisa bernapas. Dia benar-benar merasa sangat hancur dan tidak berguna lagi kali ini. Dia merasa dirinya telah membunuh perasaan Kazuha padanya.

Saguru tersentak melihat setitik air mata Ikuya yang jatuh dengan sendirinya ke atas meja bar. "Maafkan aku, Heiji. Aku terlalu keras padamu...," ucapnya menghibur Heiji dengan nada lembut. Dia mencuri wajah Heiji yang jatuh. Dia tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan Heiji. Sakit, dia tahu rasanya itu. Dan dia kaget, karena mungkin inilah saat pertamanya melihat wajah polos Heiji yang menangis di hadapannya, seakan-akan mengadu, karena ia tahu Heiji tidak akan pernah menangis. Namun tentang Kazuha adalah pengecualian. Bulir air mata itu mengalir dengan lembut.

Dan bibir itu bergetar dengan lirih. "Tidak, Saguru. Kau tak salah... Ini semua berkat kebodohanku..."

.

.

"Kaito!" Ran melambaikan tangannya dan mengejar lelaki berkacamata _frameless_ itu dengan sepatu _sneakers_ barunya dan Kaito membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya. Matanya melebar sekian sentimeter hingga kacamatanya nyaris melorot karena kaget.

Ran!

Gadis berambut panjang itu menyusulnya ke kampus? Yang benar saja! Tugasnya saja masih bertumpuk banyak seperti ini, untuk apa gadis itu datang lagi? Menganggunya? Otaknya saja sudah merasa sakit oleh tugas-tugas kuliahnya, ditambah dengan suara cerewet Ran yang selalu mengoceh di hadapannya dengan berisik, pasti akan membuatnya sangat amat tersiksa. Kaito menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba mengendalikan dirinya dan mendekati gadis itu yang sedang tertunduk lemas dan mencoba mengendalikan napasnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ran?" Kaito sedikit khawatir dengan napas Ran yang tersengal-sengal, apalagi Kaito tahu Ran punya asma. Sekali saja ia berlari hingga ia benar-benar kelelahan, ia bisa benar-benar merasa nyaris pingsan. Ran mengatur napasnya sejenak, dan dia bangkit dari tundukkan badannya. Tersenyum manis, seperti biasanya, berusaha menenangkan kekhawatiran Kaito. Dia membereskan lipatan bajunya yang terlihat berantakan, dan dia menegakkan posisi berdirinya kembali. Dan tak lupa ia mengusap peluh di keningnya.

"Y... ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Hhh... hari ini, aku ingin makan bersamamu di kantin kampus. Boleh?" Ran mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya pelan-pelan. Kaito menaikkan alisnya sekian sentimeter.

_Tidak... Jangan lagi_. Kaito menggigit bibirnya, mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk menjawab. "Umm... sebenarnya aku masih sibuk dengan tugas kuliahku, jadi aku benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu... Jadi, maaf sekali. Aku... tidak bisa," jawabnya dengan nada sedikit tertahan. Wajah riang Ran yang bersinar langsung meredup dan dia menundukkan kepalanya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya menahan kekesalannya.

Kening Ran berkerut. "Benar-benar tidak bisa?" tanyanya memastikan dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah.

Kaito mengangguk tegas. "Aku tak bisa."

Ran tidak menyerah. "Bahkan hanya untuk makan siang?" Dia tersenyum membujuk lagi. Kali ini dengan nada sedikit ditekankan.

Kaito menggeleng tegas.

"Maaf. Kalau bisa, bisakah kali ini kau menghindariku dulu?"

Dan kata _maaf_ itu membuat Ran benar-benar ingin menangis. Napasnya sesak.

Tapi dia berusaha keras menahan banjir air matanya dan tersenyum memandang Kaito yang sedang memandanginya dengan pandangan tidak biasanya. Dia menggepalkan tangannya yang mulai memerah.

"Kenapa?" suara Ran serak. "Kenapa belakangan ini kau terkesan menghindariku?" Napasnya masih terengah-engah. "Kau seakan-akan membenciku, kau tak pernah berempati lagi padaku seperti dulu, kau menjauhiku, mengingkari janjimu! Aku benci, Kaito! Aku benci melihat dirimu yang seperti ini! Mana Kaito yang dulu, yang selalu menganggapku gadis nomor satunya, yang menganggapku seperti... seperti..."

Ran ragu untuk melanjutkannya.

"Kekasihnya sendiri..."

Mata Kaito langsung membesar. Ran masih memandang matanya dengan air matanya yang nyaris berderai.

Kaito menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia tak yakin untuk menjawab rentetan pertanyaan memuakkan barusan.

"Itu semua... karena..." Ia terbata-bata.

"...a-aku sudah... bertunangan... aku takut tunanganku menyangka bahwa kita memiliki hubungan lebih dari sahabat. Aku khawatir akan masa depan hubungan kami. Aku minta tolong sekali lagi, Ran. Hindari aku untuk sementara, setidaknya sampai aku menikah."

_Bertunangan_?

Tubuh Ran langsung mengejang. Dingin sebeku es.

Dalam hati ia benar-benar berharap bahwa telinganya salah dengar.

Namun ternyata tidak.

"Oh, oke." Ran memaksakan sebentuk senyum.

"Toh, aku tahu belakangan ini kau sibuk sekali. Semoga sukses dengan tugas-tugas kuliahmu. Dan cepatlah lulus kuliah! Aku..." Kata-katanya terputus. Ran meremas ujung bajunya, menggigit bibirnya. Tidak, dia tidak bisa mengatakannya pada Kaito sekarang.

Tidak untuk sekarang. Terlalu cepat. Dia tahu mata sipit Kaito menatapnya bingung, dan dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan air matanya sekarang. Dia memalingkan wajahnya. Dia hampir menangis, namun belakangan ini dia berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosinya agar tidak mudah menangis lagi. Napasnya sesak.

_Dia sudah punya tunangan_.

"Ya?" kata Kaito menuntut penjelasan. Ran memaksakan menatap mata sipit yang dipantulkan kacamata berbingkai tipis itu jeri.

_Aku mencintaimu, Bodoh_.

Ran tak melanjutkannya. Masih dengan tatapan nanar, dia memaksakan dirinya tersenyum pada Kaito. Dan tiba-tiba dia merasa tidak sanggup mengatakannya. Hingga bibir manisnya itu bergerak,

"Tunanganmu... dia... sayang padamu?"

Kaito langsung tersenyum. "Aku yakin ia menyayangiku sama seperti aku menyayanginya. Mungkin sayangnya sama besarnya sepertimu."

_Apa_?

"Oh, oke." Ran menahan napasnya. "Semoga berhasil! Semangat!" _Aku mencintaimu, Kaito_.

Walaupun Kaito tidak sedang melihat wajah Ran yang nyaris basah oleh air matanya, namun ia merasa gadis di hadapannya ini sedang tersenyum untuk menyemangatinya. Kaito tersenyum singkat, merespon. "Tentu saja." Ia langsung membalikkan badannya dan meraih ponselnya. "Maaf, aku harus menelepon tunanganku itu terlebih dahulu."

Ran mengangguk jeri. Ada rasa tak tega saat melihat Kaito membuka flap ponselnya, menekan nomor satu―panggilan cepat, dan mendengar ucapan Kaito yang bernada cerah,

"Ya? Kazuha-_chan_?"

_Terkadang kau mulai merasa memiliki seseorang, ketika seseorang itu jauh darimu, dan terkadang kau baru menyadari bahwa seseorang yang sangat berarti bagimu adalah seseorang yang berada tidak jauh dari sekitarmu. _

Ran membalikkan badannya perlahan, meninggalkan Kaito pelan-pelan. Air matanya jatuh, batu penahan air matanya telah jebol. Dia mengusapnya lembut, dengan tangannya yang dipenuhi serpihan salju. Menghadapi kenyataan ternyata lebih sulit daripada yang dibayangkannya. Ran benci mengatakannya, tapi memang itulah fakta yang telah terjadi. Lelaki bodoh itu sukses membuat air matanya terus mengalir tanpa berhenti.

Ran berusaha keras menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir. Baru kali ini nada suara Kaito seperti itu padanya. Baru kali ini Kaito menolak ajakannya tanpa berperikemanusiaan. Kenapa dia berubah seperti ini? Kenapa? Ran terus-menerus mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri. Dan sekarang, Ran bisa melihat lelaki itu tertawa dengan wanita lain―tunangannya itu di telepon, seperti saat Kaito meneleponnya.

Pernahkah kau merasakannya? Ketika kau merasa memiliki seseorang yang kau cintai dan perasaanmu itu tersembunyi di dalam hati, dan ketika kau merasa orang yang kau cintai membuatmu merasa sakit, tapi kau selalu tetap ingin mempertahankannya. Itulah yang dia rasakan sekarang. Tangisnya langsung pecah. Ran tergugu, termangu. Ran tidak berani menghadapi kenyataan ini. Seakan-akan ia baru bangkit dari mimpi buruk yang menyadarkannya pada kenyataan.

Kenapa mencintai Kaito baginya membuatnya semakin merasa sakit?

.

.

_To be continued._

1

Komik Jepang

2

Animasi khas Jepang yang biasanya diadaptasi dari novel atau komik Jepang


	5. Stuck

_Five – Stuck_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Cast :_

_Mouri Ran_

_Hattori Heiji_

_Satou Miwako_

_Disclaimer – Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho_

_._

_._

Ran benar-benar sangat malas untuk melangkahkan kedua kakinya. Kaito menampik ajakannya? Sungguh mengesalkan. Ia hanya perlu Kaito saat ini. Hanya perlu Kaito, untuk menjadi teman berkeluh kesahnya, seperti biasanya. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Kaito? Sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya? Dan memintanya untuk menjauhi Kaito karena tunangannya itu? Baru kali ini Ran melihat Kaito setegas itu. Baru kali ini dia melihat sikap Kaito seperti itu padanya. Mungkin karena ia juga sudah bertunangan. Tunangan sialannya itu, kini ia benar-benar merasa bodoh.

Air matanya nyaris menetes dan dia tersadar bahwa baru saja atasannya, Satou Miwako menghubungi, menyuruhnya pergi ke Asakusa untuk meninjau lokasi pembangunan butik sepatu baru di sana. Dahinya mengerut, terlihat sekali bahwa kejadian itu benar-benar mempengaruhi pikiran dan emosinya, apalagi mengingat sikap Kaito barusan. Tapi sungguh, Ran benar-benar membenci atasannya itu setengah mati. Dia tidak peduli walaupun dia nyaris saja menginjak kaki seseorang yang melintas di hadapannya. Kerumunan orang semakin banyak.

"Ran-_san_, sudah cukuplah aku berkata padamu. Aku memintamu datang ke Asakusa untuk mengobservasi beberapa lokasi pembangunan butik yang cukup strategis disana, oh ya, jangan lupa untuk membuat laporannya," katanya di ujung telepon barusan. Tentu saja dengan nada ceriwisnya yang menyebalkan itu.

Di dalam, orang-orang yang akan berangkat seperti Ran, sudah banyak berjejeran. Mereka antri dengan tertib. Ran segara menuju loket penjual tiket otomatis dan ia memasukkan beberapa uang logam. Tiket kereta pun keluar. Kaoru segera menuju peron. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, kereta yang Ran tunggu datang, namun terlalu banyak orang di dalamnya. Mungkin ia harus menunggu kereta selanjutnya.

_Sialan_!

Ran menggertakkan giginya keras dan dia benar-benar sudah menaikkan amarahnya ketika memasuki stasiun bawah tanah dan menaiki jalur kereta selanjutnya. Tujuannya adalah Asakusa dan dia harus menaiki kereta selanjutnya. Dia menyusuri tangga turun ke bawah dan menaiki peron selanjutnya. Dan tidak sadar dia menyenggol seseorang yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya. Dan dia benar-benar terkejut bahwa ternyata orang yang disenggolnya itu adalah sosok yang dikenalinya, Hattori Heiji dengan kacamata hitamnya yang langsung dikenalinya. Dunia memang sangat sempit!

Lelaki itu tertawa mendapati Ran yang masih melongo dan mengukurkan tangannya. "Ran-_san_?" sapanya riang. Entah mengapa, Ran begitu menyukai nada suara Ikuya ketika memanggil namanya. Dan Ran bisa melihat bahwa Hattori Heiji benar-benar lelaki yang memliki selera berpakaian yang baik, persis Satou Miwako, kakak angkatnya itu.

Kali ini dia mengenakan kemeja lengan kotak-kotak biru dan hitam dipadu dengan jaket hitam dengan bagian putih di lehernya dan celana panjang berbahan _jeans_ berwarna biru gelap. Rambut ratanya tertata dengan rapi dengan topi fedoranya dan Ran suka itu. Dia suka lelaki yang rapi dan perfeksionis. Kacamata hitamnya itu, pasti digunakan sebagai penyamaran. Biar bagaimana pun, Heiji cukup terkenal di Jepang, sudah dia bilang.

"Hai," sapa Ran kaku. "Kau mau kemana, Hattori-_kun_?" tanyanya basa-basi dengan mata berkilat gugup. Heiji tersenyum. Sosoknya sedikit tertimbun di kerumunan orang. "Asakusa. Kau juga?" jawabnya sambil menjajari Ran.

Ran hanya mengangguk dan Heiji mengajaknya naik kereta yang baru saja tiba. Ran hanya bisa menarik napas ketika melihat kereta yang dimasukinya benar-benar dipadati orang. Mau tidak mau, ia terpaksa berhimpitan diantara sekian banyak manusia. Dia hanya memejamkan mata. Dia punya penyakit asma. Heiji hanya memandanginya bingung. Dengan mulutnya yang membentuk huruf O besar. Melongo.

_Tuhan... _

_Biarkan aku tetap tenang_...

Ran menggigit bibirnya khawatir.

"Aku... aku punya asma," jelas Ran ragu sejenak, berpikir-pikir dan menanggapi ketika mendapati tatapan bingung Heiji di balik kacamata hitamnya yang terkesan menyelidiki wajah khawatirnya. Dan Ran semakin tidak bisa bernapas ketika kereta semakin dijejali banyak orang dan wajahnya langsung otomatis memucat. Dia mulai mendekap tas jinjingnya erat-erat. Dia benar-benar merasakan kesadarannya menurun drastis.

Gawat, sepertinya keretanya akan berhenti karena terdengar suara peringatan stasiun. Ran hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan dia merasakan dekapan erat yang mendekap dirinya erat. Dia baru menyadari bahwa Heiji melindunginya, menahan tubuhnya di pojok kereta. Dia hanya bisa pasrah. Sejujurnya dekapan Heiji membuatnya sedikit merasa lega dan aman, namun tanpa disadari Ran bahwa Heiji benar-benar bermaksud melindunginya. Kacamata hitam itu seolah menyembunyikan mata Heiji yang sedang memandang wajahnya. Tanpa sadar desiran halus mulai merasuki jantungnya hingga membuat jantungnya terasa tidak berdetak lagi. Keringat dingin serta rasa takut mulai mejalar pelan-pelan ke dalam tubuhnya yang serasa demam.

Sungguh, Ran mulai benar-benar membenci atasannya itu, yang memberinya tugas observasi ke Asakusa, karena itulah ia harus _terjebak_ bersama Heiji di kereta ini. Dia menghentakkan kakinya kuat-kuat. Heiji melihat kelakuan anehnya, namun dia diam saja. Lelaki itu malah tersenyum nakal ke arahnya. Ran memelototinya. Heiji tidak mau menganggunya dengan pertanyaan lagi, dan terutama Heiji ingin menikmati saat-saat ini. Perjalanan ke Asakusa terasa sangat lama. Suasana hanya dipecah oleh desahan napas yang keluar dari mulut Ran dan Heiji secara bergantian. Waktu seakan berjalan sangat lama, detik berubah menjadi menit, menit berubah menjadi jam, dan Ran benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Asakusa! Asakusa! Bagi yang turun di Asakusa, harap segera turun..."

Barulah saat mendengar suara itu Ran bisa bernapas lega setelah Heiji menjauh dari tubuh kurusnya dan ia langsung buru-buru turun kereta mendahului Heiji.

Setelah turun di stasiun Asakusa, Ran menghela napas lega. Heiji langsung membalikkan tubuh tingginya ke arah Ran yang masih terperangah menatapi gedung-gedung Asakusa yang arsitekturnya memang sangat berbeda dengan Tokyo. Tanpa sadar, kaki mereka sudah menginjak mereka sudah melewati jembatan Azuma, jembatan besar berwarna merah yang dekat dengan akses masuk Asakusa. Ran langsung berteriak senang dan buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya, memotret apa saja yang dianggapnya menarik dan membuat Heiji terkekeh geli. Gadis itu benar-benar bersemangat.

"Kau ada waktu berapa hari di Asakusa?" tanyanya sambil mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah Ran yang masih dengan antusias mengarahkan kamera ponselnya ke berbagai objek yang dianggapnya menarik.

Kening Ran mengerut. "Tiga hari untuk observasi. Memangnya ada apa? Kau mau mengantarku?"

Heiji tersenyum. "Aku _guide_ yang cukup baik kalau mengenai Tokyo. Cukup bersamaku, maka kau akan aman."

"Sombongnya," olok Ran sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dan membuat Heiji tergelak. "Hei, tapi aku cukup tahu tentang Tokyo. Meskipun aku lama tinggal di Inggris dan sebelumnya menetap di Osaka, namun aku masih nasionalis," respon Heiji membela diri, sambil terkesan menegaskan diri bahwa ia masihlah orang Jepang.

"Oke. Kupegang janjimu. Dengan syarat."

Mata Heiji mendelik ingin tahu."Syarat apa?"

Ran mengulum senyum. "Temani aku jalan-jalan di Asakusa besok. Sehari penuh."

_Sehari_ penuh? Bisa remuk tulangnya! Heiji langsung menoleh kaget dengan ekspresi kepasrahan yang lucu dan Ran langsung mengulurkan kedua jari _victory-_nya dengan cepat. "_Jodan_! Bercanda!" Dia memeletkan lidahnya dan Heiji langsung merengut sambil mendecakkan lidahnya. "Ucapanku barusan jangan dianggap serius. Sungguh, aku hanya bercanda," ujar Ran dengan senyum jahilnya. Heiji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Heiji langsung menghela napas lega dan dia langsung tersenyum kaku. "Oke, sangat lucu. Leluconmu barusan benar-benar lucu sekali." Hening sejenak. Heiji melirik Ran yang sedang memain-mainkan kancing bajunya. Mulutnya terbuka spontan secara tiba-tiba, yang membuatnya kaget.

"Tapi tak apa-apa. Besok?" responnya positif. Ran menoleh kaget. Tak disangka, Heiji mau menemaninya jalan-jalan di Asakusa. Matanya membulat secara otomatis dan dia mengangguk kuat. Senang sekali rasanya. Mata sipitnya berbinar-binar. "_Hontou ni_? Benarkah?" katanya memastikan, dan Heiji mengangguk diiringi senyum simetrisnya.

"Ya!" sahut Ran tanpa ragu, dilengkapi senyum lebarnya. Senyum lebar langsung kembali tersungging dari bibir Ran. Riang. Bila benar, berarti bersama Heijilah untuk pertama kalinya Ran membiarkan dirinya pergi ke tempat ramai bersama seorang lelaki selain Kaito. Masih tergiang di kepalanya bagaimana Kaito memaksanya untuk berjalan-jalan keliling Tokyo. Kebahagiaan dan keceriaan yang dibaginya untuk Ran, dan hal itu akan terulang bersama Heiji sebagai pengganti Kaito.

"_Arigatou_!"

.

.

Ran tahu benar bagaimana sosok Hattori Heiji sebenarnya.

Kakak angkatnya sendiri yang menceritakan sosok adiknya itu kepadanya.

Satou Miwako.

Masih terekam jelas di benaknya. Saat itu ia ada di dalam ruangan Miwako, memberi tahu jadwal kegiatan atasannya itu seperti biasanya. Miwako masih duduk di hadapannya, memainkan ponsel pintarnya.

"Jadwal untuk siang hari ini adalah rapat dengan para klien pukul sebelas siang. Pertemuan dengan rekan kerja sama bisnis pada pukul tiga." Ran meletakkan sebuah arsip di hadapan Satou Miwako yang masih berkutat dengan ponsel pintarnya. Satou Miwako mengangguk, menoleh ke arahnya, dan mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk di kursi di hadapannya.

Ran merapatkan rok selututnya dan ia duduk di kursi di hadapan sosok Satou Miwako yang baginya seperti layaknya seorang ratu, keanggunannya tak terelakkan. Blazer merah dilengkapi _tank-top_ berpotongan senada dengan corak menantang, dan dilengkapi bawahan berwarna hitam dan topi putih di ujung kepalanya. Benar-benar modis. Terkadang Ran sangat penasaran mengapa atasannya itu begitu memperhatikan penampilannya, hingga sedetail apapun dan nampak sangat modis setiap harinya. Wajar saja, sebab Ran bukan tipikal orang yang begitu memedulikan penampilan. Melihat penampilan Satou Miwako, merupakan hiburan tersendiri di antara kepenatan pekerjaannya.

"Ran-_san_, apa itu arsip desain sepatu yang baru kupilih kemarin?" tanyanya, tanpa melihat Ran. Ran mengangguk membenarkan sambil melirik sekilas arsip yang ia letakkan di atas meja Miwako. Mata indah atasannya itu berputar dari ponselnya dan melirik arsip tersebut.

"Benar. Anda sudah meminta saya untuk..."

"Ya, aku tahu." Satou Miwako tersenyum manis dengan buru-buru memotong ucapan Ran dan ia meletakkan ponselnya di sebelah kalender duduk yang menghiasi mejanya. Ia menegakkan posisi duduknya. Dan ia membenarkan posisi topi yang ada di atas kepalanya. "Sekarang tolong bantu aku merapikan beberapa arsip data disana. Oh ya, jangan lupa untuk menyiapkan presentasi yang akan kugunakan hari ini," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk lemari besar di sudut ruangan. Rambut pendeknya tergerai sebahu.

"Baik." Ran mengangguk patuh sambil melirik lemari yang bertumpuk arsip yang berantakan dengan wajah suntuk. Ekspresi kepasrahan yang standar. Miwako menatapnya. Serius. Dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibir lembutnya.

"Oh ya, Ran-_san_."

Ran menoleh lagi ke arah Miwako yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum-senyum. "Ya? Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"

Miwako tersenyum dengan bibir azaleanya sambil membolak-balik lembaran arsip yang baru saja Ran letakkan di atas mejanya. "Kurasa kau cukup dekat dengan adikku."

_Adikku_? Ah, pasti maksudnya Heiji. Meskipun agak heran karena tiba-tiba topik pembicaraan mereka bergeser, Ran tersenyum tenang begitu menangkap maksud Miwako barusan. "Ya. Hanya sebatas teman biasa," ucapnya jujur sambil meremas ujung roknya. Miwako tersenyum lagi, menanggapi jawaban singkat Ran. Ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu seperti apa dia... Biar kuberitahu. Dia... orang yang sulit."

Kening Ran berkerut dan alisnya terangkat sebelah. Sepertinya Miwako bisa menangkap reaksi kebingungannya itu dan ia buru-buru meralat ucapannya barusan.

Miwako menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Ah, maksudku..." Miwako menghela napas sejenak, tercenung sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Mungkin ia juga merasa tidak nyaman menceritakan sikap adiknya sendiri pada orang lain. "Ia orang yang cukup keras untuk kemauannya sendiri. Ia bisa mengorbankan apa saja untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Kau mengerti maksudku, bukan?"

Ran mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Saya paham."

"Tapi ia sosok yang romantis. Benar." Mata Miwako langsung berbinar cerah. Ran tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia timpali. Ran menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Ia mengajak kekasihnya pergi ke London dalam rangka tepatnya satu tahun setelah mereka berhubungan. Perkenalan dengan keluargaku. Ayah dan Ibu angkatku ada disana. Maksudku... orangtua Heiji-_kun_."

Alis Ran tertaut, ingin tahu kelanjutannya. Namun ia diam saja. Menahan dirinya untuk tidak berkomentar dan tetap mendengarkan. Miwako menarik napas berat, dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tapi sayangnya seminggu setelah ke London, hubungan mereka harus berakhir."

Ran berharap telinganya salah dengar.

Mata Ran membesar, menatap Miwako dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Saya turut prihatin," ujarnya sedih.

"Ya. Aku pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan gadis itu. Manis. Lemah lembut. Ia juga berbisnis. Butik. Cukup terkenal di Tokyo."

"Be-begitu." Ran mencoba tersenyum tenang. Ia sudah tahu. Kurang lebih ia tahu apa yang menyebabkan Heiji begitu cepat menampiknya dengan mengatakan '_dia bukan tipeku_' saat Kaito bilang bahwa Ran bersedia menjadi kekasihnya, saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di restoran bistik itu.

Rupanya ia masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

_To be continued._


	6. Asakusa

_Six – Asakusa_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Cast :_

_Mouri Ran_

_Hattori Heiji_

_Kuroba Kaito_

_Disclaimer – Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho_

_._

_._

Sesuai janji, Heiji memang menemani Ran berkeliling Asakusa hari ini. Dia memang _guide_ yang baik. Ran hanya terperangah ketika melihat gedung-gedung Asakusa yang ternyata nyaris sama tingginya dengan bangunan-bangunan di Tokyo. Menurut mayoritas orang Jepang, Asakusa seperti kota yang dipenuhi banyak gedung berarsitektur asli Jepang dan menurut Ran hal itu benar-benar unik. Beberapa kaca bening di gedung-gedung tersebut seperti bermandian cahaya matahari yang diiringi oleh jatuhnya butiran salju yang seakan menari-nari di atas langit dan berjatuhan ke tanah. Jaket Ran sampai diselimuti salju yang berjatuhan bagai hujan emas dari atas langit.

"Lihat! Itu Skytree!" teriak Ran sambil menunjuk bangunan besi tinggi yang menjulang yang cukup terkenal di Asakusa itu, yang di mata Heiji memang nyaris sama dengan TokyoTower. Ujung monemen itu sepertinya sudah cukup lelah menopang beban. Bangunan itu di mata Ran nyaris miring ke kanan sedikit, dan diselimuti salju juga. Ran menolak untuk membeli tiket masuk Skytree karena harganya cukup mahal sementara uangnya sudah terkuras untuk biaya menginap di Asakusa. Bayangkan, tiket untuk orang dewasa saja sudah habis nyaris seribu yen lebih. Terlebih lagi―ia takut ketinggian.

"Besar sekali, ya?" sahut Heiji sambil menguap kecil. Jujur, sebenarnya dia merasa sangat lelah dan lapar. Tapi entah mengapa ada banyak semangat baru yang ditularkan Ran yang benar-benar bersemangat kali ini. Heiji tidak tahu mengapa, namun kali ini dia sedikit bisa menarik napas lega untuk mencoba menikmati perjalanan ini sedikit demi sedikit.

Wajah Ran memerah lapar ketika melihat pedagang yang menjual beberapa kue khas Asakusa di pinggir jalan dan Heiji langsung tahu bahwa gadis disampingnya ini benar-benar bosan dan lapar. Maka mereka berhenti di hadapan sebuah pedagang kue khas Asakusa dan melihat-lihat. Ran menyibukkan diri memotret pemandangan apapun yang ia lihat.

Heiji melirik Ran yang sibuk menyorotkan kameranya kemana saja. Ekspresi Ran sama seperti ekspresi Kazuha saat Heiji mengajaknya pergi dari Regent Street menuju Picadilly Circus. Saat itu hubungan mereka sudah sangat dekat, hingga Heiji mengajak Kazuha ke London dan memperkenalkan Kazuha pada ibunya. Ibunya menyukai Kazuha, sama seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya. Kazuha cantik, lembut, pintar memasak, dan seleranya akan rajutan sama dengan ibunya. Heiji selalu senang mengenang masa-masa indah itu. Dia selalu menyukai ketika ibunya membicarakan Kazuha.

Hingga akirnya, dia sadar bahwa Ran sedang berbicara padanya, maka ia membalikkan konsentrasinya pada Ran yang masih berbicara.

"...Kue bolu isi pasta kacang?" tanya Ran sambil menunjuk salah satu _stand_ di ujung jalan. Heiji mendeham, sambil melongok ke arah _stand_ tersebut dan mengangguk. Mungkin maksudnya, Ran menawarinya untuk membeli kue bolu isi pasta kacang itu karena ia sudah cukup lapar.

"Kue bolu isi pasta kacang?" ulang Heiji ketika mendengar pertanyaan Ran, ketika gadis itu menawarinya membeli kue bolu isi pasta kacang yang tempatnya persis di dekat Skytree. "Boleh juga, karena aku juga sedang lapar sekali."

Harga kue bolu isi pasta kacang itu seratus dua puluh yen. Uang Ran masih tersisa banyak untuk membeli beberapa oleh-oleh untuk Kaito. Dia mendekap kantong kertas berisi kue bolu isi pasta kacang yang masih hangat itu kuat-kuat dan Heiji langsung menoleh ke arah Ran yang masih berjalan menjajarinya. Kali ini mereka berjalan ke arah tempat penjualan souvenir. Ran memilihkan topi untuk Heiji dan Ran membeli kaos bergambar Skytree untuk Kaito. Tatapan Heiji sedikit menganggu dan Ran menoleh, menyadari bahwa lelaki itu tampak penasaran dengan kaos yang dipilihnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya sambil menggantung beberapa kaos yang sudah dipilah-pilihnya. Heiji menelan ludah, melirik ke arah kaos yang sedang dipegang Ran. Pegangan itu erat. "Mmm... apa itu untuk Kaito?" tanyanya ragu. Heiji menyadari itu dan Ran tersenyum hangat, menatap kaos yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

"Ya. Untuk Kaito." Wajah oval Ran kembali memerah, menatap kaos itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Senyumnya mengembang malu-malu, hingga Heiji bisa melihat jelas rona merah yang menghiasi pipi Ran.

Akhirnya Heiji tahu mengapa sedari tadi Ran sibuk memilih-milih kaos di tempat penjualan souvenir ini dengan gelisah, dan dia berkali-kali melirik ke arah ponselnya. Dia menunggu telepon Kaito, yang ia pikir akan meminta souvenir darinya. Padahal, hanya sebuah souvenir sederhana. Namun Heiji tahu betapa pentingnya hal itu bagi Ran saat ini.

"Oh," responnya lirih. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Heiji merasa benar-benar iri pada Kaito. Melihat raut wajah Ran yang selalu berona merah, semangat, dan bahagia saat membicarakan Kaito, Heiji merasa emosinya naik sampai ujung ubun-ubun. Betapa irinya dia pada Kaito. Kaito punya wanita yang sangat mencintainya, sedangkan ia tidak.

"Tapi kupikir kalau hanya kaos, mungkin saja Kaito tidak begitu suka." Rab meremas ujung roknya yang menutupi paha bagian atas hingga lututnya. Dan dia merapatkan syalnya. Heiji menoleh heran.

Heiji mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Ran barusan. "Kurasa tidak. Seseorang yang dibawakan hadiah oleh _sahabat_nya pasti akan merasa senang karena merasa sahabatnya itu memperhatikannya." Entah mengapa kalimat itu terucap kembali dari bibirnya, kata-kata yang pernah ia ucapkan pada Kazuha. Diam-diam ia merasa menyesal mengucapkan kata-kata itu pada Ran.

Dia menatap Ran jeri.

Mata Ran langsung membesar. "Begitukah?" tanyanya dengan sorot mata berbinar. Kali ini, entah kenapa Heiji begitu benci melihat binar mata Ran setiap kali dia membicarakan tentang Kaito. Heiji terpaksa mengangguk.

"Ya," sahut Heiji dengan nada dingin.

"Apakah kau menyukai Kaito?"

Itu yang jadi pertanyaan Heiji sejak tadi. Tatapan Ran mengernyit dan menatap Heiji curiga ketika mendengar ucapan Heiji barusan yang tanpa jeda dan tedeng aling-aling. Dia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya gugup.

"Eh... eh... umm..."

Ran buru-buru melotot kaget, menyadari sikap gugupnya. "Tidak, tidak..." Ran menggerakkan tangan kanannya, mengingkari ucapan Heiji barusan. Ran hanya mengangkat bahu dan menggedikkannya. Bibirnya seakan kaku untuk menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu. Dia menggigit bibirnya. Tentu saja dia bimbang. Apa yang harus dia katakan sekarang? Dia menarik napas pelan-pelan dan mulutnya terbuka.

_Kurasa aku memang sudah mulai mencintainya._

"Aku... aku belum tahu. Apakah aku mencintainya atau tidak. Tapi menurutku dia sosok sahabat yang baik," sambungnya gugup. Berusaha bersifat diplomatis. Heiji nampak aneh. Alisnya berkerut aneh. Matanya yang bulat seperti manik boneka itu menatap Ran lekat. _Apakah dia heran akan jawabanku_? _Apa jawabanku barusan aneh_? Ran hanya berani bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Heiji melongo. Bibirnya secara spontan membentuk huruf O besar, yang terlihat konyol. Sebuah pertanyaan kembali muncul dalam benaknya. "Jadi?" Alis Heiji terangkat. Walau hanya sekali pandang, dia sudah tahu bahwa Ran menyukai Kaito, namun ia butuh kepastian.

Ran tergagap-gagap.

"A... apa?" sahutnya, kaget. "Bodoh... bukan begitu..." Dia buru-buru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menggerak-gerakkan telapak tangannya.

"Dia... hanya sahabatku." Ran memutar bola matanya gugup, dan dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Heiji hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya. _Kau tidak pandai berbohong_, cetusnya dalam hati. _Apa aku harus memberitahunya tentang Kaito yang mencintai orang lain_? Tiba-tiba pikiran itu terlintas saja di pikirannya.

"Sekarang ayo kita pulang," ujarnya langsung. Heiji tahu, gadis ini berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dari reaksinya tadi saja, Heiji tahu bahwa gadis berambut panjang ini menyukai Kaito. Suasana mendadak berubah menjadi hening dan baik Heiji atau Ran, keduanya malas untuk membuka percakapan. Sampai akhirnya Heiji tidak tahan lagi, dan bersuara.

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu." Dia berusaha menjajari Ran dan Ran hanya menghela napas lelah. Tidak apa-apa bukan, kalau dia hanya mengantar Ran sampai penginapannya? Bukankah dia dan Ran sejalan? Hanya berjalan bersama, hanya berjalan bersama.

Tak ada pilihan lain kecuali mengiyakannya. Akhirnya Heiji berjalan menjajari langkah Ran. Berjalan di tengah salju yang berjatuhan dengan perlahan dengan hening. Tanpa suara dan dipenuhi suasana cangung. Tepatnya Ran yang cangung dan dia pun enggan memulai pembicaraan. Dia berdeham dan merapatkan jaketnya. Sialnya, Ran tidak membawa jaket yang cukup tebal, jadi Ran hanya melipat kedua tangannya rapat-rapat yang dibungkus sepasang sarung tangan. Tiba-tiba saja Heiji melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya di badan Ran, dan Kaoru langsung membelalakkan matanya sekian sentimeter.

Heiji hanya mengangguk melihat wajah Ran yang tertegun dengan rona merah.

"Aku tak ingin kau sakit," ujarnya dingin.

Suasana kembali hening.

Dan Heiji tak tahan lagi, dan bersuara.

"Mmm..."

Tapi betapa kagetnya ketika saat ia berbicara, Ran pun bicara. Mereka tertunduk dan terdiam secara bersamaan, membuat mereka gugup. Heiji kembali canggung dan bicara kembali, "Mmm... Ran, kau..."

"Kau menginap dimana malam ini, Hattori-_san_?" tanya Ran memotong ucapan Heiji langsung. Heiji terperanjat. Matanya membulat.

"Hotel. Kenapa? Kau mau ikut bermalam denganku?" Wajah Heiji tersenyum nakal.

Kepalan tangan kanan Ran memukul kepalanya gemas. Dan wajah Ran langsung memerah malu. "Heh! Enak saja. Aku punya penginapan sendiri," dengusnya kesal.

Dan tiba-tiba Heiji membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah berlawanan setelah berjalan menjajari Ran dan mengucapkan selamat siang. Sepertinya lelaki itu sengaja mengantarnya dan sekarang dia berbalik arah menuju arah penginapannya. Ran langsung merasa dia benar-benar dihormati. Jarang ada lelaki yang bersikap sesopan itu padanya, bahkan Kaito sekalipun. Kaito tidak pernah berjalan menjajarinya, tidak pernah menawarinya makan jika ia lapar, bahkan tidak pernah mengantarnya seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau berbalik arah? Kau... sengaja mengantarku?" Ada sedikit rasa ragu yang menghiasi lidah Ran saat menanyakan hal itu, terutama setelah merasakan debaran jantungnya yang mulai berdebar kencang. Leher lelaki itu berbalik dan mata besarnya menatap Ran lurus.

"Kau wanita. Wanita tidak boleh dibiarkan sendirian di tempat yang tidak begitu dikenalnya. Karena itu aku mengantarmu, karena aku peduli padamu."

Ran langsung melongo. Heiji berdeham, menatap manik mata Ran yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Entah ada getaran samar dalam hatinya. Ia tak tahu itu. Begitu samar.

"Oh ya, soal Kaito..."

Ran menoleh antusias. "Ya?"

Tenggorokan Heiji seakan tercekat. Untuk bernapas saja ia sakit.

"Dia... mencintai orang lain. Dan orang itu..." Heiji melihat reaksi Ran sejenak. Wajah Ran benar-benar kaku.

Heiji terhenti sebentar. "Mantan kekasihku."

Wajah Ran memucat. Ini gila. Bohong, ini bohong! Benar-benar membuat otaknya seakan tidak bisa berpikir dan napasnya sangat sesak dan kata-kata di bibirnya tercekat. Ia memang ingat bahwa Kaito bilang ia sudah punya tunangan, tapi Ran tidak menyangka bahwa tunangannya itu―mantan kekasih Ikuya. _Apa jangan-jangan, gadis yang ia temui di gedung teater itu adalah kekasih Hyuk-Ji_? Jadi alasannya selama ini, tentang skripsi atau tesis dengan segala tetek bengeknya itu, hanya alasan agar Ran menjauh dari hubungannya itu?

Bibirnya bergetar lirih, suaranya serak, "Ceritakan semuanya. Aku belum tahu cerita selengkapnya."

Heiji menelan ludah, langsung menceritakan semuanya pada Ran. Biar bagaimana pun ia tak ingin Ran merasa lebih sakit dari saat ini. Ran tertunduk dan terdiam. Tanpa sadar tangannya mengepal. Kaos yang dipilihnya untuk Kaito, yang tadinya ia pegang erat, pegangannya mengendur. Heiji tertunduk juga, menyesali keputusannya menceritakan hal itu pada Ran. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Ran lagi.

"_Aku bertemu gadis. Dia terlihat cukup menarik bagiku," cerita Kaito saat Heiji mengunjunginya di kampus, tiga hari lalu. Heiji hanya memperoloknya habis-habisan. Kaito yang penganut aliran tetap lowong, ternyata bisa jatuh cinta juga._

"_Gadis apa? Gadis sinting? Apa Ran tahu tentang ini?" Heiji tergelak keras, dan Kaito langsung menggelengkan kepalanya tegas. Sebal melihat reaksi Heiji yang tak percaya padanya._

"_Ran? Dia..."Kaito terdiam, ragu. "Tahu tentang pertunangan ini."_

_Heiji tergelak, masih tak percaya. "Jangan bercanda."_

"_Serius. Aku bertemu di sebuah butik. Dia punya butik sendiri. _Tokyo Lite_," cerita Kaito bangga. "Kami sudah berkencan beberapa kali. Dan di kencan kami kesepuluh, gadis itu baru bilang kalau ia mencintaiku. Aku sudah... melamarnya dua minggu yang lalu."_

_Heiji langsung melonjak dengan mata melotot. _TokyoLite?_ Itu butik milik Kazuha! Ia ingat sekali Kazuha pernah bilang bahwa ia sangat mengagumi Tokyo, karena itu ia membuka butik dengan unsur nama Tokyo. Apa jangan-jangan... Tunggu dulu? Tadi Kaito bilang 'dia punya butik sendiri'? Apa jangan-jangan... Heiji menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sambil diam-diam berharap, semoga nama gadis itu bukan Toyama Kazuha._

"_Siapa gadis yang kau temui? Siapa namanya?" bentak Heiji sambil menatap Kaito serius. _

_Kaito tersenyum dengan santai. "Toyama Kazuha," jawabnya santai._

_Jadi memang benar._

_Heiji langsung melotot hingga kopi panasnya nyaris tersembur dari mulutnya. _

_Kazuha? Yang benar saja! _

_Tanpa sadar tangannya mengepal dan langsung meninju pipi kanan Kaito sekuat tenaga. Ia tak peduli lagi. _

_Kurang ajar! Kurang ajar! Hikari telah dilamarnya? _

_Tak peduli walau ia mendengar erangan Kaito yang kesakitan. Kaito mengerang, sambil menatap Heiji penuh dendam. Seakan-akan ia tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk bangun. Wajahnya memerah karena emosi. Amarahnya meluap._

_Kaito langsung memegang pipinya yang sedikit memerah, lebam. Kaito langsung mengumpat marah, "Apa-apaan kau ini?!"_

_Heiji menarik napasnya pelan-pelan, mencoba mengontrol emosinya. "Hikari itu... mantan kekasihku," cetusnya getir. _

_Kaito membelalakkan matanya. "Maaf, kawan. Sepertinya gadismu itu sudah menjadi milikku," tukasnya dengan nada penuh kemenangan namun dengan wajah penyesalan. Namun dengan tatapan tidak percaya bahwa Heiji adalah mantan kekasih Kazuha._

_Heiji tersenyum pahit, mengepalkan tinjunya. _

_Kenapa harus Kazuha... yang kau cintai? _

Ran berusaha keras mengontrol emosinya.

_Melamar_?

Bagi orang Jepang, melamar sudah bisa diartikan lebih dari apapun. Heiji menundukkan kepala, tak ingin melihat wajah Ran. Ia tak tega. Ran mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ia tak ingin menangis, ia sudah lelah. Setelah ia ingin menangis ketika ia akan mengutarakan isi hatinya untuk Kaito, kini hatinya semakin sakit. Memang ia tahu kadang kenyataan lebih sakit dibandingkan mimpi. Namun, ia mencoba yakin bahwa perkataan Heiji hanya ilusi, hanya mimpi buruk. Setelah bangun, ia akan mendapati semua hal baik-baik saja.

Rab diam secara pelan-pelan. Dia mencoba menahan emosinya. Kini dadanya merasa sangat sesak. Matanya memanas dan dia merasa hatinya sangat perih. Rasa takut mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Di saat-saat seperti ini, yang hanya bisa dia lakukan adalah berdoa dan berharap ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya dari situasi buruk ini. Bagaimanapun dia tidak akan sanggup membalas kata-kata Heiji dengan keadaan seperti ini. Lehernya benar-benar mencekiknya dan membuatnya sesak. Dia hanya memejamkan matanya, menahan rasa sakit yang memenuhi batinnya.

_Baik-baik saja..._

"Hattori..."

Lelaki itu menoleh dengan wajah menyesal. "Maafkan aku. Aku sudah bercerita seperti itu..."

"Bukan salahmu." Ran mencoba tersenyum.

"Kau... sayang pada mantan kekasihmu itu?"

"Ya. Sangat."

Heiji tercenung. Satu hal yang ia pelajari hari ini. Terbuka akan membuatnya lebih nyaman. Selama ini, ia selalu menyimpan semua perasaan dan masalahnya sendiri. Tidak pernah berbagi dengan siapa pun, termasuk pada kakaknya, Miwako.

Salju yang dingin masih menyelimuti Asakusa yang nyaris gelap. Mereka seolah-olah berkolaborasi satu sama lain, memadukan unsur-unsur yang mereka miliki menjadi suatu nuansa malam yang sangat damai. Langit pun, yang seakan tak mau kalah menghiasi indahnya malam, dengan eloknya menampilkan goresan-goresan hitam gelam yang sesekali diselimuti awan tebal seputih kapas. Rembulan pun dengan tenang menampakkan sinarnya dengan lembut. Pemandangan ini terbentang sejauh mata memandang. Dan salju itu seperti hati Ran yang sekarang langsung membeku.

_._

_._

Esoknya, sehari sebelum pulang, Heiji mengajak Ran menyewa sepeda dari sebuah tempat penyewaan sepeda di pinggir jalan. Dia ingin membuat Ran merasa lebih baik setelah Ran tahu Kaito ternyata juga mencintai Kazuha. Heiji hanya bisa mencoba memahami perasaan Ran. Perasaan Ran sama dengannya. Mereka sama-sama mencintai orang lain yang mencintai orang lain. Ia sangat mengerti perasaan Ran. Dan ia mengutuk setengah mati kebodohan Kaito.

Ran hanya mengangkat alis dan tersenyum malu memandangi sepeda-sepeda yang disusun horizontal itu. Senyum malu Ran membuat Heiji diam-diam tertawa dalam hati. Apa dia tidak bisa naik sepeda? Benarkah? Heiji membalikkan badan ke arah Ran yang masih memandangi deretan sepeda-sepeda tersebut.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa naik sepeda?"

"Rupanya kau bisa menebaknya," desis Ran dengan wajah kesal. "Aku paling sebal bila disuruh latihan bersepeda. Kau tahu, nenekku yang di Osaka selalu melatihku bersepeda di jalanan kompleks rumahku, dan kau tahu hasil latihanku? Nol. Yang ada hanya banyak memar bekas jatuh, dan kau tahu, di hari pertama latihanku aku terjatuh ke selokan setelah menabrak tiang listrik."

Heiji tertawa keras, terbahak-bahak dan membuat wajah Ran benar-benar merah padam. "Serius. Latihan bersepeda itu benar-benar mengesalkan. Ayahku saja bilang kalau aku benar-benar susah dimengerti. Diajari bersepeda saja susah. Mungkin keseimbanganku sudah goyah." Wajahnya penuh kesungguhan, sementara Heiji tersenyum, senyum khasnya.

"Mungkin nenekmu memang benar. Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau sekarang aku memboncengkanmu?"

"Apa?" tanya Ran kaget. Memastikan bahwa telinganya tidak salah dengar. Heiji mau memboncengnya? Alisnya terangkat langsung secara otomatis. Matanya menatap susunan sepeda di hadapannya dan Heiji bergantian, dan terus berharap semoga saja telinganya benar-benar salah dengar.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?" katanya mengulang, pura-pura tidak mendengar. Heiji tertawa. Ran langsung meliriknya, ragu. Seakan Ran tidak percaya kalau Ikuya bisa mengendarai sepeda.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang aku memboncengmu?" ulang Heiji sambil tergelak menertawakan ekspresi wajah Ran yang melongo dan dia buru-buru menyewa satu sepeda. Mata Ran hanya mengikuti arah kaki Heiji yang menuntun sepeda ke hadapannya secara perlahan. Mendadak tubuhnya kaku seperti robot ketika Heiji mendorong tubuhnya perlahan ke hadapan sepeda-sepeda bodoh tersebut. Tenggorokannya langsung tercekat, seakan kehabisan napas.

"Ini pengalaman pertamaku dibonceng naik sepeda," desah Ran sambil menatap Heiji kaku. Wajahnya rusuh. Heiji hanya tertawa. "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Percayalah padaku. Bersamaku kau akan aman, kujamin hal itu," responnya sambil menahan tawa. Senyum Ran tertahan. Ragu.

"Tidak ada hubungannya akan ceritaku tentang latihan bersepeda itu," bantah Ran. Dan dia tidak tahu harus menolak atau tidak ketika tangan Heiji menariknya untuk duduk di atas boncengan sepeda dan kakinya bergetar kaku, sedikit cemas. Heiji melirikkan matanya ke belakang, ke arahnya. Dan lagi-lagi tertawa keras. Dia benar-benar suka melihat wajah khawatir Ran saat menaiki boncengan sepeda itu.

"Anak bodoh. Menaiki boncengan sepeda saja tidak bisa," olok Heiji sambil memegang stang sepeda dan mulai mengayuh pedal sepedanya. Ran hanya mengangkat bahu. Apa boleh buat, pikirnya.

"Kita akan kemana, Heiji?"

"Kau tak boleh tahu itu."

"Eh? Kenapa?" protes Ran. Heiji tergelak.

"Sebab aku menculikmu." Wajah Heiji nakal. Mata Ran langsung melotot.

"Hei, turunkan aku! Tolong! Penculikan! Tolong!" teriaknya histeris sambil meninju-ninju punggung tegap Heiji. Heiji tertawa lepas.

"Aku hanya bercanda!"

Ran mendelik sebal. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah melewati Sakura-bashi, salah satu jembatan yang ada sepanjang sungai Sumida. Pada saat musim panas, di sekitar jembatan ini akan diadakan _hanabi matsuri_―festival kembang api yang rutin diadakan setiap tahun sekitar bulan Juli. Jembatan itu dipenuhi banyak orang yang sibuk berfoto dan lain-lain. Begitu sesak dan ramai. Ran sibuk memotret dengan kamera ponselnya.

"Sungguh, dengan rendah hati aku mengakui bahwa aku tidak bisa bersepeda dan berenang. Aku hanya bisa bernyanyi, itu pun jika aku bisa dengan mudah menangkap nada yang kudengar," desahnya sambil tanpa sadar memegang pinggang Heiji yang masih menjalankan sepedanya dengan erat.

"Sungguhkah? Suara ceriwismu itu bisa dipakai bernyanyi? Kau mengoceh padaku, bukan bernyanyi," timpal Heiji sambil melirik Ran. Sepeda mereka mulai melintasi rumah-rumah bergaya khas Jepang dan Ran benar-benar menikmati lanskap itu.

Ran berkacak pinggang, melirik ke arah Heiji sambil memonyongkan bibirnya. "Benarkah? Itu karena kau tidak pernah memintaku bernyanyi."

Heiji berdiri dari bangku sepedanya dan semakin mempercepat kecepatan mengendarai sepedanya. Ran belum tahu bahwa dia jago mengendarai sepeda! Dia tertawa-tawa sambil mengayuh sepeda itu dengan cepat, sementara Ran semakin mempererat pegangannya ke pinggang Heiji khawatir sambil berteriak-teriak.

"Astaga, jangan sampai kau lepaskan aku!" teriaknya cemas sambil memegang pinggang Heiji keras. Heiji tertawa menanggapi ucapan Ran yang tersirat nada ketakutan itu. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Ran tidak bisa menaiki sepeda. Dalam hatinya ia juga bersyukur kelihatannya Ran sudah tidak mempermasalahkan masalah Kaito lagi.

"Menaiki sepeda itu kemampuan dasar. Orang Jepang juga banyak menggunakan sepeda, bukan? Kau benar-benar tidak bisa naik sepeda?" tanyanya dengan wajah konyol, menertawakan secara diam-diam Ran yang tidak bisa naik sepeda.

"Aku serius!" bentak Ran, masih ketakutan melihat kaki Heiji yang mengayuh pedal sepeda dengan cepat. Heiji mengangguk-angguk, semakin mempercepat kayuhan sepedanya, membuat Ran berteriak setengah mati.

"Heiji!"

.

.

Jam 09.30 pagi.

Ran mengerjapkan matanya pelan dan air matanya hanya menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Tidak bisa mengalir. Hingga alarm membangunkannya. Ia bosan melihat wajahnya yang suntuk. Dia bangkit dan mencuci wajahnya di wastafel. Ia sudah tidak sanggup memikirkan Kaito lagi. Ia selalu bangun di dini hari begini karena dia bersiap memasak makanan dan dia memutuskan pagi ini dia akan membuat _uramaki sushi_, _sushi_ yang lapisan nasinya ada di luar dan lapisan _nori_-nya ada di luar.

Ran menggelar _makisu_, tikar kecil dari bambu untuk menggulung _sushi_ di atas meja dapur dan dia meletakkan plastik di atas _makisu_ itu. Gunanya agar nasi tidak menempel pada _makisu_. Ran membuka kulkas dan mencari-cari isian _sushi_nya. Dia benar-benar nyaris pusing melihat tumpukan sayuran yang menggunung di kulkasnya. Meskipun dia suka sayuran, namun sayuran-sayuran itu benar-benar memenuhi pandangannya hingga membuatnya pusing.

_Sushi_nya jadi. Dia sengaja membuat porsi besar karena _sushi_ itu untuk sarapan, _bento__―_bekal, makan siang, dan makan malam. Dia mengunyah _sushi_ itu perlahan dan pada jam setengah tujuh pagi, bel flatnya berbunyi.

"_Hai!__―_Ya!" jawabnya perlahan dengan mulut penuh _sushi_ dan membuka pintu flatnya. Dia memutar kunci pintu flatnya dan nyaris pingsan ketika tahu sosok di balik ambang pintu itu. Hingga gumpalan nasi sushi memenuhi mulutnya sehingga dia nyaris tidak bisa bernapas. Tahu dari mana lelaki ini alamat rumahnya? Sedetik kemudian Ran sudah bisa menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri ketika teringat Kaito, pasti lelaki itu yang memberi tahu Heiji alamat apartemennya tersebut. Lelaki di hadapannya tersenyum-senyum.

"_Ohayou_, Kaoru-_chan_! Selamat pagi! _Genki desu_? Apa kabar?" sapa Heiji langsung dengan senyum lebarnya dan melambaikan tangannya ceria. Ran menelan pelan-pelan _sushi_ yang memadati mulutnya. Dengan sekali telan, _sushi_ itu berhasil dia cerna, diiringi tawa lepas Heiji. Nyaris saja dia tersedak _sushi_. Ran meringis. Dia mengelus-elus tenggorokannya yang tersedak barusan. Sedang apa Heiji pagi-pagi disini?

"_Gen... genki. _Kabarkubaik_._ Kau... mmm... ada apa? Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Ran sedikit kaget. Sudah tiga minggu ini dia mengenal Heiji dan mereka sudah benar-benar akrab sekarang. Dengan santai Heiji duduk di atas _futon _dan mengeluarkan beberapa komik dari tasnya dan sudut mata Ran melotot ketika melihat nama Nakamori Aoko tertera di _cover_ komik itu. Dia menegakkan posisi duduknya dengan cepat.

Komik yang ia inginkan. Komik karya saudara sepupunya.

"Kau dapat komiknya?" pekik Ran sambil merampas komik-komik itu dari tangan kurus Heiji. Lelaki tinggi itu mengangguk. Ran membolak-balik halaman komik itu dengan tatapan antusiasnya.

Nakamori Aoko adalah komikus yang juga merupakan saudara Ran. Adiknya tinggal terpisah dengannya. Ran di Tokyo, sementara saudaranya itu menikmati ketenangan Osaka. Ran pernah menceritakan tentang adiknya itu pada Heiji, dan Ran pernah bilang bahwa ia ingin sekali membeli komik adiknya itu, namun ia belum punya waktu luang, dan Heiji langsung berinisiatif untuk membelikan Ran komik-komik terbaru adiknya tersebut. Heiji belum pernah bertemu dengan adik Ran tersebut, jadi cukup dengan membaca komik-komik karangan adiknya, dia bisa mengetahui seperti apa sosok saudara kandung Ran tersebut.

Ponsel Heiji tiba-tiba berdering. Dia membuka _flap_ ponselnya secara perlahan.

Kaito.

_Kenapa lelaki ini menelepon di saat yang tidak tepat_? Heiji melirik Ran sekilas, hingga membuat gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik-komik ke arahnya. "Umm... Kaito, bukan?" tanyanya langsung dengan alis terangkat.

Heiji mengangguk sambil menaikkan alisnya sebelah, menatap Ran ragu. Ran terdiam. Heiji bersiap mengabaikan panggilan itu sampai akhirnya ia melihat Kaoru tersenyum. "Angkatlah," desak Ran lembut. Heiji malas mengangkatnya, karena mengingat Kaito yang memang sudah berkencan dengan Kazuha, dan tentang tinjuannya saat itu ke pipi Kaito.

Heiji memanyunkan bibirnya dan memencet tombol penerima telepon, menuruti perintah Ran. "Halo? Kenapa kau menelepon?" ujarnya sambil menoleh ke arah Ran yang langsung menegakkan posisi duduknya. Telinganya menyimak baik-baik. "Halo, Heiji?"

"Ada apa kau meneleponku?" Heiji merentangkan tangannya, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang tegang. "Oh ya, omong-omong, maaf ya, aku sudah meninjumu waktu itu. Aku..." Heiji terdiam sebentar, menahan napasnya. "Terbawa emosi."

Kaito tertawa santai, seolah sudah melupakan masalahnya tersebut. "Tak apa. Omong-omong, aku ingin mengajakmu ke Kamaichi sebagai permintaan maafku. Tentu saja bersama Ran. Selama tiga bulan. Aku mengajukan penelitian kelautan di Kamaichi. Disana kita tidak hanya akan duduk-duduk saja menungguku selesai meneliti. Kau dan Ran bisa berjalan-jalan di sekitar pantai atau pelabuhan. Bagaimana?"

"Oh, kau mau mengajak aku dan Ran ke Kamaichi selama tiga bulan? Kapan?" Heiji mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Ran. Mata Ran langsung berbinar-binar. "Kamaichi?" Ia buru-buru meraih ponselnya dan menekan nomor ponsel Aoko, mengabari saudara sepupunya itu. Ia menekan nomor tiga.

"Halo, Aoko-_chan_? Aku sudah membeli komik barumu itu... Yah, menurutku cukup menarik... Oh ya, aku mau cuti... Aku akan ke Kamaichi, Aoko-_chan_!" ujarnya riang sambil mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya.

.

.

_To be continued._


	7. Shinichi

_Seven – Shinichi_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Cast :_

_Mouri Ran_

_Hattori Heiji_

_Kudo Shinichi_

_Kuroba Kaito_

_Disclaimer – Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho_

_._

_._

Ayunan ombak yang mulai pasang, serta desiran angin yang semakin terasa dingin, tidak mengurutkan niatnya untuk memancing. Baginya, memancing merupakan kepuasan yang seketika menguasai dirinya sendiri, ketika berhasil membuktikan siapa yang paling kuat, ikan atau dirinya. Ketika berhasil menyeret ikan yang awalnya menantangnya, hingga ikan itu kehabisan tenaga dan menurut ditarik ke atas perahu nelayan yang biasa dibawanya melaut. Hingga kepuasannya menguap di atas laut. Tangannya turun dari atas pinggiran perahu, melambai mengambang di atas lautan. Ia menyukai arus gelombangnya. Membuatnya terkesan hidup kembali. Baginya lautan seperti ibu umat manusia. Tempat segalanya bermula dan sumber kehidupan selain Tuhan. Ia begitu mencintai lautan, sejak ia kecil.

Dia memandang jauh ke arah lautan yang memantulkan sinar matahari, dan membuatnya seperti cairan emas yang indah. Ketenangannya memang sedikit terusik karena suara motor perahu nelayan yang dibawanya kali ini. Namun dia menikmatinya, mendengar suara bising itu, walau sebenarnya suasana Kamaichi sangat tenang. Sejauh ia memandang, nampak mercusuar yang tinggi menjulan di ujung sana. Saat ia kecil, ia suka menaiki mercusuar itu dan memandangi lautan. Matanya terpejam dan memori-memori itu mulai terukir jelas di benaknya, membangkitkan kenangannya yang sudah dikubur dalam-dalam seperti fosil. Tetapi memori-memori itu terus mendesak di kepalanya, memaksa masuk dan menjejali seluruh isi otaknya, seperti jarum jam yang berputar ke arah berlawanan. Kenangan masa kecilnya.

Lelaki itu merentangkan tangannya. Dia mengirup napasnya dalam-dalam. Hingga lambaian seseorang di ujung sana menarik perhatiannya. Dia meminggirkan perahunya mendekati orang yang memanggilnya. Lelaki itu melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan.

"Kudo!"

Lelaki itu mendongak, menatap lelaki berkacamata yang memanggilnya dari pinggir pantai. Dia berteriak keras, padahal jarak mereka tidak lebih dari semeter. Kudo Shinichi memiringkan kepalanya. Dia merentangkan ototnya yang kaku, malas.

"Kuroba," desahnya, menarik jaring. "_Genki_? Kabarmu baik?" Bagaimana pun juga, dia sedikit penasaran akan kabar Kaito. Lelaki di hadapannya itu menggedikkan bahunya.

"_Iie_. Tidak," jawabnya, dengan nada tertekan, membuat Shinichi muak. Lelaki ini pasti ingin meminta bantuannya lagi. Terkadang Shinichi membencinya, namun Kaito adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang pernah meminjamkan uang untuk biaya operasi leukimianya. Dia merasa memiliki hutang budi pada Kaito, maka itu dia berusaha sangat menghormati Hyuk-Ji. Dan biarkan dia bertaruh, pasti lelaki berkacamata dengan wajah yang nyaris mirip dengannya ini ingin meminta tolong sesuatu padanya. Kalau bukan itu, mustahil orang sepertinya mau datang ke Kamaichi siang hari seperti ini. Apalagi Shinichi tahu, Kaito tipikal orang yang selalu mengandalkan orang lain dan sangat ingin segalanya sempurna. Perfeksionis. Ia memang selalu begitu.

"Bisa membantuku?"

_Nah_. Shinichi menahan senyum, dugaannya benar seratus persen. Kaito pasti ingin meminta bantuannya akan suatu hal. Alis kanan Shinichi terangkat, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dengan wajah serius. "Apa yang bisa kubantu?" deliknya sambil mengeringkan tangannya yang basah akibat air laut. Mata Kaito langsung berbinar-binar. Shinichi sebenarnya sangat lelah, namun demi sahabat kentalnya ini dia memaksakan telinganya yang berharga untuk mendengar permintaan tolong sahabatnya itu. Shinichi memilin jaring-jaring yang biasa digunakannya untuk melaut, dan Kaito memilih duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tugas tesisku tentang kelautan," jelasnya dengan wajah sedikit memaksa, membuat Shinichi sedikit kesal. "Maka itu aku menyusulmu kesini. Ingin meminta beberapa informasi darimu. Dan aku pun diminta melakukan penelitian di daerah kelautan. Satu-satunya pilihanku hanya Kamaichi."

_Dasar perfeksionis_, gumam Shinichi dalam hati. Kening Shinichi membentuk kerutan-kerutan yang saling berlawanan dengan cepat, dan dia menaikkan alisnya sedikit, dan mengalikan pandangan dari jaringnya. _Sepertinya menarik_. "Lalu?" tuntut Shinichi, menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Kaito. Kaito menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang jelas-jelas tidak gatal.

"Ngg... aku kemari bersama dua orang temanku. Ditambah kekasihku."

"Oh?" respon Shinichi tidak peduli. Siapa _pula teman-temannya itu_? _Apa mereka sama seperti Kaito atau di luar dugaan... sombong seperti orang kota kebanyakan_? "Temanmu?" tukas Shinichi dengan nada menyelidik. Kaito mengangguk membenarkan. Melihat reaksi dingin Shinichi yang seperti itu, Kaito langsung buru-buru memperjelas maksud ucapannya barusan.

"Kau tidak keberatan, bukan?"

"Tidak." Shinichi langsung menggeleng cepat dan mata Hyuk-Ji langsung berbinar senang.

"Tenang saja, mereka tak akan menganggu pekerjaanmu. Mereka datang kesini untuk berlibur selama kira-kira tiga minggu, menghilangkan stres yang berlebihan. Aku mengajak mereka. Aku sibuk dengan urusanku, sementara mereka hanya akan mendampingi atau berlibur di sekitar sini. Satu gadis dan satu lelaki. Kau bisa mengenalnya di rumahmu nanti," bebernya dengan wajah riang. Alis Shinichi kembali terangkat, kaget. Di rumahnya? Berarti mereka sudah ada di rumahnya?

"Mereka sudah ada di rumahku?" Rasa penasaran Shinichi terusik. Ternyata, ada tambahan lagi. Alisnya terangkat ke atas sebelah, dan menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

Kaito melirik jam tangannya dan mengangguk. "Kekasihku akan datang sekitar seminggu lagi untuk menyusulku."

Shinichi hanya tersenyum dan menertawakan Kaito dalam hati, seakan tak percaya Kaito sudah punya kekasih. "Oh ya, apa gadis yang kau maksud di telepon juga datang?" tanya Shinichi penasaran. Kaito bilang ia mau mengenalkan teman gadisnya pada Shinichi. _Barangkali berjodoh_, cetus Kaito santai waktu itu. Bagaimanapun ia penasaran akan sosok gadis itu.

Alis Kaito terangkat sebelah, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk, seakan baru menyadari sesuatu dan ia menepuk pundak Shinichi. "Ya. Kau bisa mengenalnya ketika kita sudah tiba di rumahmu. Bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

.

.

Heiji mengerjapkan mata sekilas, malas. Bola di kakinya masih terpental-pental, seperti balon yang dipentalkan ke udara. Dia masih mengusap keringatnya, dan dia merasa sangat lelah. Dia terduduk di halaman rumah berarsitektur khas Jepang yang baru saja didatanginya ini. Dengan kayu sebagai bahan utama bangunan, menjadikan rumah ini semakin terkesan kuno, namun unik. Dilengkapi kolam yang berisi beberapa ikan koi, membuat suasana rumah ini semakin asri. Ia mengusap keringatnya, keringat yang terus menetes keluar dari kelenjar keringatnya yang mengucur deras. Tanpa diduga, sebuah handuk putih menutupi kepalanya. Heiji menggeliat, kaget. Heiji langsung menyingkirkan handuk itu dari kepalanya dengan cepat. Seorang gadis berambut panjang berbaju putih dengan aksen lengan biru tua melambaikan tangannya dengan riang.

"Ran-_san_?" pekiknya dengan intonasi agak keras, membuat gadis itu membalikkan badannya cepat dan langsung tertawa.

Kamaichi merupakan wilayah Jepang utara, wilayah pantai yang dilengkapi laut yang begitu indah. Ran pernah beberapa kali kemari. Ia begitu bersemangat dan gadis itu menoleh dengan senyum hangatnya, seperti biasanya. Matanya tercenung ke arah pantai, menyipit secara perlahan. Dia memiring-miringkan kepalanya. Memandang salju yang masih turun.

"Aku senang bisa ke Kamaichi," ceritanya tanpa dipinta dengan nada antusias. Ran memulai ceritanya, tanpa peduli Heiji mau mendengarkan atau tidak. Tapi Ran selalu tahu, telinga tajam Heiji selalu mendengarkannya. Ran mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas sinar matahari yang menghajar kulit putihnya. Matanya menyipit. Heiji melirik kelakuan Ran yang sedikit aneh tersebut. _Apa dia senang ke Kamaichi karena ada Kaito_? Bodoh, hatinya sidah benar-benar sakit, mengapa ia masih saja mencintai lelaki sialan itu?

"Jangan begitu, Ran," ujarnya pelan, merespon dengan nada tegas. Ran menoleh lalu menguap. Gadis berambut panjang itu menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kurusnya. "Aku senang bisa ke Kamaichi," ujarnya terus menerus, berulang-ulang dengan nada riang seperti anak kecil. Heiji menyeringai. _Karena ada Kaito, bukan_? Dia melirik raut wajah Ran yang benar-benar cerah. Rona merah benar-benar menghiasi pipi putihnya. Hingga Heiji benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Oh," dengusnya dengan napas yang menderu. "Karena bisa ke Kamaichi bersama Kaito?" sindirnya langsung.

Ran langsung melotot, teringat Kaito yang kata Heiji sudah bertunangan dengan orang lain. Itu pun kalau benar. Ran belum berani memastikan pada Kaito tentang hal itu lagi, setelah Kaito mengatakan yang sebenarnya di kampus saat ia mengajak Kaito untuk makan siang bersama. Ia malas mengungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi, dan ia langsung berkacak pinggang dengan wajah memerah. "Ti... tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu..." ujarnya langsung, dengan nada yang terkesan dibuat sewajarnya. "Maksudku, aku senang bisa kesini, bersamamu, bersama Kaito juga." Ran menunduk, memainkan ujung roknya dengan tangan kurusnya.

Belakangan ini Heiji tahu, bahwa Ran selalu memainkan ujung roknya ketika merasa gugup.

Mata Heiji mengerling. Napasnya beradu dengan cepatnya waktu. "Tapi aneh," desisnya tiba-tiba. Wajah dinginnya mengarah pada Ran, dan bola mata itu menatap Ran aneh. Mendadak dia mulai berlagak misterius, bagaikan detektif sok tahu yang menyebalkan.

"Apanya yang aneh?" sambung Ran penuh rasa ingin tahu. Heiji memegang dagunya, dan memejamkan matanya, terdiam tak bersuara sedikitpun, dan mengeluarkan gaya ala detektifnya yang sebenarnya membuat Ran ingin tertawa habis-habisan. Bagi Heiji mungkin terlihat keren, namun baginya terlihat seperti terlalu dibuat-buat.

"Kaito kesini untuk penelitian tesisnya, bukan? Kalau ini tentang tugas kuliahnya, mana mungkin dia mengizinkan sahabatnya ikut. Aku tahu Kaito sangat serius mengenai tesis kelulusannya kali ini," ucap Heiji pelan. Ran membelalakkan mata sipitnya lebar-lebar.

"Benar juga." Ran mulai berpikir, apakah hal ini sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf Kaito karena peristiwa penolakan makan siang bersama di kantin kampusnya itu? Ran tahu lelaki itu memang tidak suka meminta maaf secara terang-terangan padanya. Tak tahulah. Lelaki memang sedikit agak aneh, terutama pada sifat dan perilaku kesehariannya.

"Aku pulang, teman-teman!"

Sapaan dengan suara riang itu membuat Ran langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung tersenyum lebar. Kaito muncul dari arah pagar depan sambil melambaikan tangan, diiringi bersama seseorang di sebelahnya. Heiji langsung melirik Ran dengan pandangan tidak biasanya.

_Pangeran datang, sang Putri langsung bangkit dari duduknya... Dasar virus cinta, padahal Ran sudah sangat tersakiti_, batinnya dalam hati dan buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambut Kaito yang datang bersama seorang lelaki tinggi yang rambutnya sedikit berponi.

Rambutnya rapi. Sedikit poni mencuat dari atas kepalanya. Sedikit kurus, dengan kaus hitam yang terlihat sedikit lusuh. Kulitnya putih pucat, namun masih nyaman untuk dipandang. Dan lumayan tampan. Sorot matanya nyaman dan membuat setiap orang yang memandangnya merasa tenang. Bola mata itu hitam, bagai biji anggur yang nyaman dipandang. Tubuhnya tinggi, kira-kira sekitar seratus tujuh puluh lima sentimeter. Secara keseluruhan―cukup menarik. Ran langsung memberi nilai rata-ratanya, delapan puluh.

"Selamat datang, Kaito. Dan..." Tatapan mata Ran langsung tertuju kepada lelaki bertubuh tegap di sebelah Kaito yang sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Dia temanmu?" tunjuk Ran langsung ke arah lelaki itu, yang langsung membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan. Ran tersenyum.

"Ya," sahut Kaito mengiyakan dan dia langsung terduduk di lantai, diikuti lelaki itu untuk melepas lelah. Lelaki tegap itu tidak tersenyum sedikit pun, maka itu Ran tersenyum, mencoba memberikan kesan pertama yang baik.

"Namaku Mouri Ran." Ran mengulurkan tangannya, mengenalkan diri, yang disambut dengan tangan kasar lelaki tinggi itu dan lelaki itu langsung menatap bola matanya lekat. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, setelah Kaito menyiku pelan perutnya. Dengan nada yang tidak ramah sedikit pun dan tanpa senyum, lelaki itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kudo Shinichi."

.

.

Shinichi agak menyipitkan matanya ketika bersalaman dengan gadis itu. Gadis yang raut wajahnya nampak lelah itu, hanya lebih pendek darinya, kira-kira tinggi gadis itu sejajar dengan pundaknya. Mungkin sekitar seratus enam puluh lima sentimeter. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai, dilengkapi topi rajut berwarna hitam, dengan setelan sederhana _babydoll_ hitam putih dengan aksen biru tua pada lengannya. Raut wajahnya seperti orang Jepang kebanyakan, namun warna bola mata itu. Cokelat kenari. Menyenangkan untuk dipandang. Shinichi meremas rambutnya yang masih mencengkram kepalanya, hingga membuatnya seakan menghisap heroin.

_Kami-sama, kemana saja aku hingga melewatkan gadis secantik ini? _

_Dan... siapa dia?_

Shinichi terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Jadi ini gadis yang dibicarakan Kaito. Kaito memang sering bicara tentang gadis ini dan sejujurnya Shinichi sudah penasaran sekali karena ia belum pernah melihat sosok Mouri Ran secara langsung. Secara keseluruhan, menurut Shinichi belum ada yang bisa dibilang cukup menarik. Gadis ini manis, namun Shinichi pun belum mendapat kesan pertama yang begitu menarik. Masih datar. Cantik, namun belum ada daya tarik yang mendalam.

"Dan kau?" tanya Shinichi langsung sambil menatap ke arah Heiji yang masih menunggunya. Heiji tersenyum, dan Shinichi langsung menghela napasnya, pupil matanya langsung melebar sekian sentimeter, seakan menyadari sesuatu. "Kau Hattori Heiji. Violinis terkenal berdarah Jepang. Sejujurnya... Aku penggemarmu."

Shinichi langsung menyalami Heiji dengan nada cerah.

Heiji memasang bibirnya, tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Eh? Kau tahu banyak tentang Heiji?" Kening gadis itu berkerut, dan Shinichi langsung melihat bahwa itulah daya tarik gadis tersebut selain warna bola matanya. Kerutan keningnya membuat ia terkesan dewasa dan cerdas. Dia mengembuskan napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Aku punya televisi di rumah," jawab Shinichi pendek.

Ran melongo dengan mulut membentuk huruf O besar, diiringi senyum geli Heiji. "Jawabanmu... sedikit tidak berkaitan dengan pertanyaanku." Tapi tiba-tiba ia tersadar, karir Heiji sebagai violinis memang lumayan sering disorot televisi Jepang. Dan ia ingat bagaimana cara Heiji menyamar itu. Mengesankan sekali bahwa ia begitu sering diekspos oleh media massa.

"Apa pedulimu?' tukas Shinichi dan dia langsung bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku ke dalam dulu. Aku harus mempersiapkan makan malam lebih banyak untuk para gurita penganggu yang datang hari ini." Dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah yang sedikit kuno itu. Dan Ran mengerucutkan bibirnya. Keningnya berkerut setelah mendengar ucapan Shinichi barusan. Ran menyilangkan tangan di dadanya, mengikuti langkah Heiji yang masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ran mencoba mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan pada Shinichim yang pada awalnya menjawabnya dengan dingin dan sikapnya itu langsung membuat Ran paham, bahwa lebih baik diam dan tidak mengajukan pertanyaan apapun. Ran hanya mampu mengerutkan keningnya melihat sikap Shinichi yang aneh seperti itu.

Setelah hampir satu jam tersiksa dengan penantian yang melelahkan, Ran meremas rambut panjangnya dan membanting tubuh kurusnya ke atas sofa beludru di penginapan barunya, tepatnya rumah Shinichi. Kepalanya sangat berat dan ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya seakan-akan lumpuh. Ia merasa sangat lelah, pusing, dan mual hingga ia memejamkan matanya perlahan. Ia masih teringat ucapan Shinichi yang mengatainya 'gurita' itu.

"Gurita? Huh. Dia pikir aku bertangan banyak? Dia pikir aku hidup di laut?" rutuknya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa.

Heiji tergelak, membayangkan Ran benar-benar bertangan banyak dan hidup di laut. "Kupikir kau malah seperti menjadi duyung untuk hidup di dalam laut..."

Ran mendengus. "Kau pikir aku duyung yang ada dalam dongeng? Tentang putri cantik yang tinggal dalam laut, bertubuh setengah manusia, setengah ikan, bisa berbicara dalam air... Makan rumput laut? Huh, menggelikan." Ran malah membayangkan kulitnya bersisik. Konyol.

"Bukan putri duyung... Maksudku, kau harus menjadi ikan..." Heiji buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Kelepasan, sialan. Gadis itu akan―marah padanya. Apalagi sejak ia menyadari bahwa ia sedikit bertambah―gemuk.

Mata Ran langsung membesar. "Apa kaubilang? Jadi maksudmu, aku bertubuh gempal seperti... Ikan duyung? Kurang ajar! Coba kau ulangi kembali ucapanmu barusan! Kau akan menanggung akibatnya!"

_Benar bukan_? Ikuya langsung menutup rapat-rapat mulut besarnya. Dia tahu Ran akan langsung bertingkah tipikal _tsundere_. Dia bisa menjadi sangat mengerikan. Ran tersenyum santai sambil mengepalkan tinjunya rapat-rapat hingga tangannya memerah. Ia meremas-remas kepalan tinjunya itu sambil tersenyum-senyum ke arah Heiji yang sudah berekspresi kepasrahan yang lucu.

Ah, sedetik kemudian Heiji baru ingat bahwa Ran belajar karate.

_Baiklah, lebih baik ia bersikap jujur saja._

"Menurutku kau sudah cukup gem... Hei, Ran, hentikan! Kurang ajar!" Pukulan itu langsung melayang ke arahnya.

_Tapi Heiji memang menyadari bahwa Ran memang sedikit gemuk. _

Wajah Ran memerah secara spontan, menahan rasa malunya.

"Kau yang kurang ajar, Heiji!"

Lebam merah menghiasi pipi Heiji dengan sukses.

.

.

_To be continued._


	8. Conversation

_Eight - Conversation_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Cast :_

_Mouri Ran_

_Hattori Heiji_

_Kudo Shinichi_

_Kuroba Kaito_

_Disclaimer – Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho_

_._

_._

Musim semi sudah menghiasi hamparan buminya dengan sejuta cerita. Menaburkan keindahan sakura di deretan jalan dan membuat warna bunga-bunga bersemian dan tersenyum, seolah-olah senyum mereka tercipta untuk manusia hari ini. Membuat suasana lebih hangat dan nyaman. Di saat-saat seperti ini, Ran suka menghabiskan hari dengan berlari pagi mengelilingi jalan di sekitarnya sambil menikmati indahnya sakura. Lebih nikmat lagi kalau membawa bekal dan menikmati _hanami_―tradisi piknik di bawah pohon sakura. Lebih nikmat lagi bila ditemani ramen hangat, atau _wagashi_―kudapan manis khas Jepang.

Ran terengah-engah, berusaha mengatur napasnya perlahan. Dia cukup merasa lebih baik setelah berlari pagi di sekitar rumah Shinichi. Dan dari jauh dia melihat Shinichi dengan seragam _kendo_nya, dilengkapi handuk putih yang tersampir di bahunya, sedang memegang pedang bambu yang terlihatnya cukup berat dan memainkan pedang bambu itu. Dan dia berlari, menghampiri lelaki itu. Ran berusaha menimbulkan kesan baik, maka Ran maju dan mendekati lelaki dingin sebeku _fuyu_―musim dingin tersebut untuk menyapanya. Selama tiga hari tinggal di Kamaichi, Ran belum pernah mengobrol dengan lelaki itu. Lelaki itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah dinginnya itu. Matanya menyipit dan lurus ke depan, kulitnya putih pucat sebeku salju, dan bibirnya terkatup rapat, seperti biasanya. Tapi ada satu hal yang benar-benar Ran suka dari sosok Kudo Shinichi. Rambutnya rapi. Tertata dengan warna hitam yang membuatnya nyaman, tak seperti Kaito yang pernah mencat rambutnya dengan warna pirang mencolok yang menarik perhatian.

"Se... selamat pagi, Kudo-_san_!" Dia membungkukkan badannya secara berlebihan, dan Shinichi langsung menyahut.

"Pagi, Mouri-_san_."

Suasana kembali hening. Ran menggenggam erat-erat bungkusan besar yang ada di tangannya. Dan matanya kembali tertuju ke arah pedang bambu yang dipegang Shinichi. Sedikit penasaran.

_Kendo_? Itu pedang untuk berlatih _kendo_, bukan? Yang biasanya dipakai berlatih _kendo_. Terbuat dari bambu keras. Ran langsung mengenalinya karena Heiji juga menyukai _kendo_.

"Ka... kau bisa _kendo_?" Pertanyaan itu keluar secara tiba-tiba dari mulut Ran. Shinichi menoleh. Matanya menatap Ran dalam. Ran langsung merasa ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri kali ini. Tatapan dingin itu seperti mata Kaito. Ran langsung memikirkan lelaki itu lagi dan Shinichi mengangguk, membuat lamunan Ran buyar seketika.

"Tidak terlalu. Tadi pagi Heiji mengajariku." Suaranya dalam dan dia langsung duduk di lantai tangga menuju rumahnya. Ran duduk di sebelahnya. Entah kenapa ia begitu menyukai nada suara Shinichi yang dalam dan terkesan dewasa. Ran menyodorkan bungkusan besar yang dibawanya sambil menunduk malu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Shinichi ingin tahu sambil melirik sekilas ke arah bungkusan yang disodorkan Ran.

Ran menyatukan ujung jari-jarinya satu sama lain dengan gugup. "Ngg... Sebagai tanda terima kasih, sebenarnya aku mau memasak pagi ini. Aku sudah membeli bahan-bahannya di swalayan terdekat. Tenang saja, aku lumayan bisa masak, kok." Ran buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dan menaruh bungkusan itu di samping Shinichi.

Shinichi langsung menaruh bungkusan itu di atas meja dapur, diikuti langkah Ran. Shinichi tiba-tiba mengaduk-aduk isi laci dapur dan mengeluarkan sebuah celemek yang agak sedikit terlihat lusuh, namun masih bisa dipakai. Tangan Ran ditariknya dan Shinichi langsung memakaikan celemek itu pada tubuh Ran. Ran langsung menyadari bahwa tubuh lelaki di hadapannya ini wangi. Setahu Ran, pada saat kemarin ia menyapu kamar Shinichi, ia tidak menemukan parfum dalam kamarnya. Namun Ran suka wangi asli tubuh Shinichi.

"Pas. Punya siapa celemek ini? Ibumu?" Ran berusaha mengajak Shinichi mengobrol. Karena ia merasa setiap kali mengajak Shinichi bicara, dialah yang terlihat lebih menguasai topik pembicaraan. Shinichi menjawab satu kalimat, ia seakan bertanya satu paragraf tanpa jeda.

"Ya," jawab Shinichi pelan. Dia menjerang air dan langsung meraih daging ayam dan mencucinya di wastafel. Tatapan Ran mengarah pada Shinichi. Ran merengut, dingin sekali lelaki ini. Dia tidak puas jika pertanyaannya hanya dijawab dengan satu kalimat sederhana. Shinichi meraih pisau tebal dan memotong daging ayam itu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

"Apa ibumu tidak tinggal disini?" tanya Ran lagi, kembali membuka pembicaraan. Tangannya sibuk memotong bawang putih. Memang dari kemarin Ran belum bertemu siapapun di rumah ini, kecuali Shinichi. Yutaka tetap diam dan tak mau bersuara untuk bercerita. Akhirnya, Shinichi menatap Ran lekat dan langsung menjawab tegas.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal."

Shinichi tidak biasa menceritakan hal tentang keluarganya pada orang lain, namun entah kenapa Kaoru seakan pengecualian baginya. Kaoru membelalakkan matanya kaget. Ia merasa bersalah.

"Ah." Ran menutup mulutnya kaget, membelalakkan matanya. "Maafkan aku telah lancang bertanya seperti itu." Ran yang tadi masih memotong jamur, wortel, dan sayuran lain dengan cekatan langsung mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Shinichi, menarik perhatian Shinichi yang sedang membumbui ayam, dan lelaki itu menoleh. Alis lebatnya terangkat heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau mengulurkan tangan?"

"Mengajakmu bersalaman untuk meminta maaf. Aku tadi sudah bersikap lancang, dan aku merasa tak enak padamu," jawab Ran tanpa ragu.

Shinichi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia yang biasa berpikir logis, mulai kerepotan mengurus kelakuan gaib gadis ini. Kelakuan gadis ini aneh sekali. Baru saja Shinichi heran kenapa gadis ini mau repot-repot memasak, bahkan membeli bahan-bahannya secara rinci. Setahu Shinichi, orang-orang kota seperti Ran yang orang Tokyo, tidak akan bisa untuk meluangkan waktunya di dapur, apalagi ia tamu. Bukan seharusnya tugasnya memasak, harusnya Shinichilah yang memasak untuk menjamunya. Tapi gadis ini berbeda. Dan sekarang, hanya karena ia salah bicara, ia langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminta maaf?

Padahal meminta maaf melalui lisan saja sudah cukup, bukan? Shinichi langsung membalikkan badannya ke arah Ran dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Ran, dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, bukan? Puas?"

Bibir Shinichi yang terkatup rapat, tiba-tiba menyunggingkan senyumnya. Di ujung suasana dingin bumi pagi ini, melihat senyumnya bagaikan mentari yang menyinari dunia Ran secara cepat dan menghangatkannya. Ran menghela napas lega. "_Yokatta_... Syukurlah. Aku senang kau memaafkanku."

Entah mengapa, saat ia melihat senyum Shinichi, hatinya merasa lega. Terpenuhi oleh rasa senang.

"Mm-hm." Shinichi memotong daging ayam dengan cepat dan memasukkannya ke cairan kaldu yang sudah dijerang Kaoru. Kaoru memasukkan potongan-potongan sayuran lainnya. "Jadi... kau tinggal sendiri di rumah ini?"

Shinichi mengangguk. "Ayahku kerja di luar negeri. Setiap bulan ia mengirim uang untukku ke rekening pribadiku."

Ran mendesah sambil tersenyum. "Ayah yang baik. Berkorban bekerja di luar negeri untuk anaknya," pujinya tulus.

Shinichi menoleh kaget. Baru kali ini ia mendengar ada orang yang memuji ayahnya. Menurutnya pilihan ayahnya itu untuk meninggalkannya untuk bekerja di luar negeri adalah jalan terbodoh yang pernah diambil ayahnya karena ibunya bunuh diri karena mengira ayahnya telah mencampakkan ibunya, karena setiap kali ibunya menghubungi ponsel ayahnya selalu tidak tersambung, dan bila diangkat, yang mengangkat adalah seorang wanita. Aneh menurutnya, karena wanita itu selalu memanggil ibunya wanita penyeleweng, dan ibunya frustasi hingga bunuh diri. Dan ayahnya itu, menikah lagi dengan wanita penyelewengnya itu dan seakan-akan melupakannya.

"Bisakah kau menuangkan sup ke mangkuk besar disana?" kata Shinichi mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menunjuk mangkuk besar di lemari kaca dapur.

Ran melirik isi panci. Supnya memang sudah mendidih. Dia mengulurkan jempolnya ke arah Shinichi dengan senyum riangnya. "_Ryoukai_! Baiklah!"

Dia buru-buru mengambil mangkuk dan menuangkan sup itu ke dalam mangkuk dengan cekatan. Dia duduk di hadapan meja makan. Shinichi duduk di sebelahnya. Ran mengitarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. "Dimana Kaito dan Heiji?" tanyanya dengan nada lesu. Ia melirik sisa sayuran, dan ia berinisiatif membuat acar dengan menggosok-gosokkan potongan sayur-mayur itu pada garam. Ia langsung meraih pisau dan memotong sayur-sayuran itu dengan cekatan. Ia meraih garam. Tatapan Shinichi mengiringinya kagum.

"Ah, mereka pergi bersepeda," sahut Shinichi, menyadari bahwa gadis itu sedang bertanya padanya dan ia mengambil nasi. Ia memandang Ran yang tertegun. _Ah_, _jadi Kaito dan Heiji tidak disini_. _Karena itulah gadis itu termenung sampai sebegitunya._

"Kau mau makan tidak, Ran-_san_?" tegurnya langsung.

Ran langsung menoleh ketika mendengar bibir Shinichi mengatakan 'Ran-_san_' dan lelaki itu mengetukkan sumpitnya ke meja kayu. Tiba-tiba saja Shinichi memanggil nama kecilnya, padahal tadi pagi Shinichi masih memanggil nama marganya, Mouri. Apa ia salah dengar?

Ran buru-buru tersadar dari lamunannya dan ikut mengambil nasi.

"_Itadakimasu_! Selamat makan!" serunya langsung, dengan senyum lebar. Gadis itu buru-buru melahap nasinya, dan Shinichi menyesap minumannya. "Wah! _Oishii_. Enak," puji Ran riang, saat menyendok kuah sup pertamanya, sup buatannya.

Shinichi hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan gadis itu yang begitu riang dan keceriwisannya. Seakan-akan ia memakai baterai super untuk gerakannya. Tak pernah terlihat gadis itu kelelahan.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau kerja apa?" tanya Shinichi, bergiliran menanyainya. Ran menoleh antusias, menyadari bahwa Shinichi mulai berbicara banyak padanya. Ia tersenyum manis.

Ran tersenyum kaku, menelan nasinya. "Sekretaris di toko sepatu. Aku sebal sekali kerja disana, soalnya bosku itu agak cerewet dan menyebalkan. Pokoknya aku benci. Sekarang aku bersyukur bisa cuti selama tiga bulan ke Kamaichi. Berlibur. Menghabiskan banyak hal."

"Tapi kau suka kerja disana?"

Ran mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Shinichi. "Kalau tentang bekerja, aku sangat suka! Tapi seandainya aku bisa memilih bosku sendiri, tentu saja aku tidak akan memilih singa garang itu."

Shinichi menyeruput kuah supnya. "Kelihatannya kau sangat tidak suka dengan bosmu itu. Siapa namanya?"

"Satou Miwako. Dia wanita kolot tiga puluhan yang menyebalkan. Dia selalu saja menyerahkan urusan klien-klien menyebalkannya padaku dengan seenaknya, menitahku semaunya sendiri, dan cerewet luar biasa. Dan dia..." Ran menelan ludah. "Kakak angkat Heiji."

"Bukankah kau juga cerewet?" sindir Shinichi sambil tersenyum kecil, membuat Ran nyaris tersedak kuah supnya.

_Memang benar_.

"Ma... maksudku aku masih bisa mengontrol kecerewetanku saat bekerja! Aku bisa seakan-akan menjadi wanita _Yamato Nadeshiko_―gambaran ideal wanita Jepang sempurna yang lembut dan tidak banyak bicara," jelas Ran dengan wajah memerah malu dan Shinichi terkikik geli.

_Yang benar saja_, pikirnya geli. Dia saja sudah secerewet ini, apalagi ia berubah menjadi sosok wanita _Yamato_ _Nadeshiko_. Ingin rasanya Shinichi menertawakan khayalan tingkat tinggi tersebut, namun untunglah ia masih bisa mengontrol tawa kerasnya sebelum Ran meninju mulut besarnya.

Shinichi pun banyak menceritakan hal lain tentang dirinya pada Ran. Ia pernah bekerja di maskapai penerbangan sebagai pilot, lalu keluar. Sebagai gantinya, ia membuka bisnis restoran makanan laut di sekitar Sakushima, daerah pantai dekat Osaka di Jepang. Terkadang ia pergi mengontrol restorannya ke sana, walaupun tidak sering. Akhirnya kakak sepupunya yang tinggal disana mengontrol restorannya. Ia hanya menerima laporan tentang kemajuan restorannya saja. Selebihnya, di Kamaichi ia nyaris menganggur. Ia hanya memasok beberapa bahan baku untuk restorannya, selebihnya ia hanya sibuk dengan urusan penyewaan kapal nelayan yang ia buka disini. Dan, ia menyibukkan diri dengan menjadi fotografer untuk siapa saja yang menyewanya. Memotret apapun yang tampak di Kamaichi dan tempat lain.

Ran menyimak cerita Shinichi sambil menelan potongan sayuran dalam supnya dan ia menyendok nasi di mangkuk kecilnya. Shinichi masih tergelitik rasa penasarannya, maka itu ia memutuskan untuk menggali lagi tentang Ran. Rasa penasarannya benar-benar terusik.

"Lalu, kau sudah kenal lama dengan Kaito-_ssi_?" tanya Shinichi sambil menelan potongan ayam. Ran menyesap air tawar di gelas besarnya.

"Ya. Kau rupanya tahu sedikit-sedikit juga tentang bahasa Korea." Ran mengunyah potongan wortelnya, dan ia menyadari bahwa Shi menambahkan partikel -_ssi_―partikel dalam bahasa Korea untuk menyatakan rasa hormat saat menyebut nama Kaito, tanda bahwa ia sedikit tahu tentang bahasa Korea. Ah, ia memang ingat bahwa Kaito memang pernah tinggal di Seoul, mungkin Shinichi juga tahu hal itu. Shinichi mengangguk membenarkan. "Omong-omong, kau ini kalau sudah dikenal, cerewet juga!" tawa Ran berderai-derai. Shinichi tertawa halus.

"Dan aku tak menyangka kau tahu tentang Heiji," tambah Ran lagi. Shinichi menoleh sejenak ke arah Ran dengan wajah tertarik. "Aku penggemarnya sejak dulu."

"Wah, mengagumkan. Lelaki konyol itu punya penggemar fanatik juga rupanya," gerutu Ran sambil menyesap kuah supnya. Shinichi hanya tercenung mendengar ucapan Kaoru dan ia memandang jauh ke depan. Matanya memandang ke satu arah dengan lurus.

"Apa kau dan Heiji berpacaran?"

Ran langsung menoleh dengan cepat dengan pipi memerah malu. "Hah?" pekik Ran dengan suara keras, hingga nyaris saja ia tersedak kuah supnya. Matanya langsung membelalak. "A-apaa?" Dia berharap telinganya salah dengar.

Shinichi masih berwajah serius, hingga Ran mengatur napasnya dan ia pelan-pelan menjawab. "Te-tentu saja tidak! Kau ini bodoh sekali! Kaito dan Heiji hanya sahabatku, kok!" tegasnya dengan suara bergetar. Shinichi kembali menyendok daging ayamnya.

"Oh, begitu. Syukurlah. Kukira karena kau pergi ke Kamaichi bersama dia karena kau berpacaran dengannya. Ternyata tidak, ya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kaito?"

_Syukurlah_? Pipi Ran sontak bersemu merah. _Apa maksud Shinichi bilang 'syukurlah' ketika tahu ia dan Heiji tidak berpacaran_? Ia buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Mm-hm?" Ran masih mengunyah daging ayamnya ketika menyadari Shinichi menyebut nama Kaito. Ran langsung menoleh. "Maksudmu?" tuntutnya menuntut penjelasan.

Shinichi mengangkat wajahnya. "Yah, asal kau tahu saja. Kaito banyak menceritakan tentangmu padaku."

Mata Ran membulat dengan sempurna. "A-aku?" Dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan nada tidak percaya. Benarkah Kaito banyak menceritakan banyak hal tentangnya pada Shinichi? Ran seakan terbang ke langit ketika mendengar perkataan Shinichi barusan. Apa Kaito memuji sosoknya di hadapan Shinichi? Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis yang disukainya itu?

"Banyak hal tentangmu. Pekerjaanmu, sosokmu, dan lain-lain."

"Lalu, apa lagi yang diceritakannya? Apa ia menceritakan gadis lain selain aku?" respon Ran antusias. Shinichi menelan ludah, disekanya mulutnya dan dia mencuci piring kotornya. Ran menjajari langkahnya. "Hei, apa lagi yang diceritakannya?" tanyanya riang sambil menatap Shinichi dengan mata berbinar. Shinichi langsung membalikkan badannya ke arah Ran dengan begitu dekat, hingga membuat Ran kaget dan kakinya mundur selangkah ke belakang. Gadis ini menyukai Kaito. Dari reaksinya saja sudah terlihat jelas.

"Apa kau menyukai Kaito?"

Mata Ran membesar. _Kenapa pertanyaan lelaki ini selalu tentang hal itu_? rutuknya dalam hati. "Bu-bukan seperti itu!" elaknya dan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. "Ma-maksudku, aku... aku... dia itu sahabat terbaikku, jadi aku..."

"Mencintainya?" potong Shinichi langsung dan tepat sasaran. Ran tertunduk lesu. Bahkan hingga ia tidak berani memandang mata Shinichi yang masih memandangnya. _Kaito sudah bertunangan, Ran. Ingatlah itu._

"Ka-kau benar." Ucapannya seakan-akan tercekat, dan ia tidak bisa bernapas. Untuk bernapas saja ia sakit. Pupil matanya seakan ingin melonjak dari dalam kelopak matanya. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia ingin menangis. "Ia... mencintai orang lain. Toyama Kazuha," ujarnya sambil tersenyum pahit. "Mereka... sudah bertunangan. Dan akan segera menikah. Dan Kazuha itu..." Ia terhenti sebentar, menatap Shinichi.

"Mantan kekasih Heiji."

Shinichi menatapnya serius.

Ran meremas ujung roknya. Matanya memerah, dia mengepalkan tangannya hingga merah, dan ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Hingga air matanya mulai menetes pelan-pelan dan ia berusaha keras menahannya. Ia langsung teringat ucapan dingin Kaito saat menolak makan siang bersamanya, ia ingat Kaito tidak mengangkat teleponnya berkali-kali, ia benci dengan ketidakpekaan Kaito pada perasaannya, ia benci semuanya. Bahkan lebih-lebih lagi saat Heiji bilang bahwa Kaito telah mencintai wanita lain. Padahal ialah gadis nomor satu Kaito. Ia yang selalu ada di sisi Kaito, senang maupun susah. Ia yang selalu mendengarkan curhatan Kaito. Bahkan ia pernah tak tidur karena menunggui Kaito di rumah sakit. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya bisa menangis, meluapkan rasa cintanya pada Kaito. Ia merasa dirinya menyedihkan.

Shinichi menggigit bibirnya. Dia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, dan masih memandangi Ran yang sibuk menahan air matanya agar tak berjatuhan. Tiba-tiba ia menunduk, merangkul Ran dengan kedua tangan kokohnya dan mengusap lembut air mata yang menetes dari mata Ran. Shinichi mencuri wajahnya yang jatuh, hingga Ran mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tak mau dianggap lemah, maka itu ia langsung mengusap air matanya dengan tergesa-gesa. Shinichi menggeleng-geleng.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang padanya?" ujar Shinichi, ia masih merangkul Ran erat. Ran menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap Shinichi lekat. Ia mengerjapkan matanya cepat.

"Apa kau selalu begini? Menangisi Kaito yang tidak melihatmu sama sekali? Kau harus mencoba dewasa, suatu saat kau akan belajar bagaimana caranya melepaskan orang yang sangat kau sayangi. Aku benci orang seperti itu. Bodoh." Shinichi menatap Kaoru tegas.

Ran tersenyum mendengar gerutuan Shinichi, dan mengangguk kuat. "Memang, aku bodoh," katanya dengan wajah menyesal. "Aku menyesal."

"Bagus. Anak pandai." Shinichi mengacak rambut Ran hingga rambut gadis itu berantakan. Sedetik kemudian mereka masih terdiam.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu langsung meninju kepalanya. "Hei, Shinichi-_san_, sampai kapan kau mau merangkulku seperti ini? Lepaskan aku!" omelnya sambil mencubit tangan Shinichi keras dengan pipi merona malu.

Shinichi langsung terperangah dan menyadari pegangannya yang erat sekali pada pinggang Ran, dan ia langsung buru-buru melepaskan rangkulannya dan Ran langsung bernapas lega. Mereka kembali terdiam setelah menyadari sikap masing-masing yang aneh. Tiba-tiba Shinichi teringat sesuatu dan ia bangkit dari duduknya. Ran menoleh sambil sibuk menyeka air matanya.

"Heiji-_san_ bilang kau tipikal orang yang malas untuk terbuka pada orang lain yang belum terlalu kau kenal." Shinichi teringat Heiji pun banyak menceritakan padanya tentang sosok Ran.

"Oh, itu karena kau dan Heiji berbeda. Entah mengapa, aku merasa... aku bisa merasa nyaman untuk bercerita padamu."

"Oh, kalau begitu kita sama."

Shinichi menyodorkan gulungan tisu dan duduk di sebelah Ran yang masih mencoba menyeka tangisannya. Ran membersit hidungnya pelan.

"_Arigatou_."

Shinichi mengangguk sambil mengacak rambut Ran. Tiba-tiba, Heiji berteriak dari arah toilet dengan suara keras, "Hei, apa ada yang tahu dimana gulungan kertas tisu yang kuletakkan di depan pintu toilet? Aku mau memakainya sekarang!"

_Tisu toilet_?

Ran terperanjat dan langsung menatap sangsi gulungan tisu yang dipegangnya dengan wajah muak.

_Apa jangan-jangan tisu ini_...

"Shinichi? Darimana kau mendapatkan tisu ini?" Nada suaranya tajam sambil melambai-lambaikan gulungan tisu di tangannya. Wajah Shinichi langsung pias. Ran memelototkan matanya. Tisu ini... benar-benar tisu toilet?

"Shinichi!"

"_Go... gomen nasai_!"

Ran meninju kepala lelaki itu gemas dan buru-buru menyerahkan tisu toilet itu pada Heiji yang masih menunggu di depan pintu toilet dengan wajah malu. Heiji buru-buru mengunci dirinya di kamar mandi. Kaoru kembali dengan wajah malunya. Dan Shinichi bangkit dari duduknya, masih dengan wajah malunya.

"Aku punya sesuatu yang bagus untukmu." Dia beranjak ke dalam kamarnya dan langsung melemparkan sebuah bantal ke pangkuan Ran. Ran mengangkat wajahnya kaget dan mendapati bantal dengan sarung bantal bergambar kucing berwarna biru yang lucu. Tersenyum. Dia mengusap air matanya dengan tangan kanannya dan memandang Shinichi yang duduk di sebelah kirinya dengan tatapan bertanyanya.

"Apa ini, Shinichi-_san_?"

Shinichi tersenyum sambil menggerak-gerakkan bantal itu, membuat sosok kucing di dalamnya seakan benar-benar bergerak. "Bantal curhatku. Aku selalu meluapkan seluruh perasaanku padanya. Oh ya, kucing di sarung bantal itu. Kau bisa memanggilnya Miko-_chan_ saja."

"Kau menyimpan bantal seperti ini?" tanya Ran geli, memandang wajah Miko-_chan_ yang dalam benaknya terlihat seperti tokoh Happy dalam _anime_ Fairy Tail itu.

Shinichi terpaksa mengangguk. "I-itu saran ibuku," katanya buru-buru menjelaskan ketika melihat wajah geli Ran yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan mengolok-oloknya. Bisa gawat kalau Ran menyangka ia sedikit punya sisi kekanak-kanakan yang menurutnya konyol itu. Ran langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Memalukan bagiku menyimpan bantal seperti itu. Untukmu saja. Miko-_chan_ tidak akan menggigitmu, kok."

Alis Ran terangkat. "Bantal curhat?" Dia membalik-balikkan bantal itu. Kucing itu tersenyum padanya. Dia mengelus bantal itu. Sangat halus. Ran memandang Shinichi, dan tersenyum. Setidaknya perasaannya jauh lebih baik sekarang.

Ran mengalihkan pandangannya dari bantal itu dan tersenyum sambil memandang Shinichi.

"_Arigatou na_. Kau baik sekali."

"_Douita ne_."

Kini Ran akan mencoba mengontrol emosinya.

Pelan-pelan. Sebelum ia seakan-akan menjadi malaikat yang jatuh karena sayapnya patah. Sakit, ia tahu itu.

.

.

"Kau sudah pulang rupanya."

Kaito menoleh, dan ia melihat Shinichi yang sedang memilin jaring menatapnya. Dia tersenyum cerah, setelah menghabiskan waktu penelitiannya di laut Kamaichi. "Ternyata sudah banyak yang telah berubah dari Kamaichi. Sampai tak berkedip aku memandangnya."

Shinichi hanya menghela napas berat, dan Kaito menepuk pundaknya keras. Dan Kaito mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menggoda. Shinichi kadang berpikir bahwa Kaito memperlakukannya seperti pasangan _yaoi_―hubungan antar lelaki, homoseksual.

Dalam benaknya Shinichi bergidik ngeri.

"Bagaimana?"

Shinichi menghela napasnya. "Hm?" dia merespon. Kaito duduk menjajarinya, lalu menatap matanya―langi-lagi dengan tatapan menggoda, membuat Shinichi sangat muak dalam hati.

"Kau sudah bicara padanya. Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Shinichi langsung teringat Ran ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kaito barusan. Air mata Ran, wajah sedihnya, kepalan tangannya. Dia tersenyum pahit sambil menatap sahabat kentalnya tersebut, yang masih berwajah polos. _Kau benar-benar jahat, Kaito_. _Teganya kau tidak menyadari perasaan gadis itu selama bertahun-tahun_. "Apa yang harus kubilang?" seringainya sambil menopangkan dagu ke kepalan tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Nada suara Kaito meninggi. Terlebih lagi ia bingung akan reaksi Shinichi yang terlihat aneh.

Shinichi mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau sendiri yang menyarankan padaku untuk mendekatinya," ucapnya getir, dan ia menelan ludahnya. Kini ia menyesal sudah mengikuti saran Kaito. Karena ia jatuh cinta pada Ran untuk pertama kalinya ketika ia menyadari perasaan Ran yang sebenarnya untuk Kaito. Menyakitkan. Ingin rasanya ia berharap Tuhan mencabut rasa cinta dari hatinya agar rasa sakit yang menghinggapi ketika menyadari orang yang dicintainya telah menyakitinya akan hilang dari hatinya.

Kaito mengangguk menegaskan. "_Mochiron_! Tentu saja! Aku sudah bilang bahwa gadis itu gadis baik."

"Benar," angguk Shinichi membenarkan. Ia teringat kejadian saat itu.

_Saat itu mata Ran membesar. "Bu-bukan seperti itu!" elaknya dan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. _

"_Ma-maksudku, aku... aku... dia itu sahabat terbaikku, jadi aku..." _

_Mencintainya_.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Alis Kaito terangkat. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Air muka Shinichi berubah keruh. Ia benar-benar marah.

Shinichi bangkit dari duduknya, matanya menatap Kaito dalam, dengan pandangan tegas seraya menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Bagaimana kalau kubilang gadis itu mencintai orang lain, Kaito? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

.

.

_To be continued._


	9. Flashback

_Nine – Flashback_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Cast :_

_Mouri Ran_

_Hattori Heiji_

_Kudo Shinichi_

_Toyama Kazuha_

_Kuroba Kaito_

_Nakamori Aoko_

_Disclaimer – Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho_

_._

_._

Pupil mata Kaito membesar secara otomatis ketika mendengar jawaban Shinichi barusan. Ran? Mencintai orang lain? Siapa? Keningnya langsung berkerut samar, mustahil. "Apa?" pekiknya keras. "Siapa?" desaknya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Shinichi serius. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan ucapan Shinichi barusan. Shinichi buru-buru melepas cengkraman tangan Kaito di bahunya yang keras itu. _Dirimu, bodoh. Dirimu yang ia cintai_.

Shinichi menggedikkan bahunya, tak peduli. "Entahlah!" sahutnya acuh, mengutuk setengah mati kebodohan Kaito jauh dalam hati kecilnya. "Mana kutahu!" bentaknya marah. _Kau bodoh sekali_! Kadang Shinichi menyesali, mengapa setiap lelaki harus selalu tidak peka pada perasaan wanita―Ah, ia sendiri juga lelaki, bukan? Tidak peka. Ia menepuk keningnya sendiri. Ia pun bodoh.

Kaito menghela napas. "Apa boleh buat, kupikir ia akan cocok untukmu." Tapi memang sesungguhnya Kaito melihat Shinichi sebagai lelaki yang pandai beradapatasi. Terutama karena dia tahan menghadapi Ran. Keceriwisan Ran saja sudah membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling, apalagi Shinichi yang cerdas dan rasional. Kaito tahu benar Shinichi selalu tenang dan benci diganggu. Ia juga cukup sulit bergaul dengan orang. Walau kemampuan adaptasinya bagus, namun ia cukup sulit bergaul dengan orang lain.

Shinichi mendengus, membuang mukanya. "Kadang harapan berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan, Kaito. Pahami hal itu."

"Tidak, aku serius."

Shinichi melirik Kaito yang sedang menatapnya serius dengan alis tertaut. Shinichi membalikkan badannya ke arah Kaito, menyadari nada suara Kaito yang tegas seperti itu belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya, dan ia menyadari nada suara itu berat.

"Kau tahu, sebelumnya aku selalu ingin menjodohkannya dengan Heiji."

Shinichi sedikit kaget, namun ia masih bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri dan tertunduk dengan bibir terkatup. Helaan napas kembali terdengar. Berat. Saingannya Hattori Heiji. Shinichi tidak akan pernah sanggup menyaingi Heiji. Tak akan pernah. Kini ia mengerti kenapa Kaito datang ke Kamaichi bersama Ran dan Heiji.

"Siapa sangka pemain biola itu masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya!" sungut Kaito kesal, dengan kedua tangan terkepal. "Padahal untuk alasan inilah aku sengaja mempertemukan mereka. Aku bertemu mantan kekasih Heiji di Tokyo. Sebelumnya kami berkenalan lewat media sosial. Dan secara kebetulan, orang tua gadis itu ternyata adalah kolega bisnis ayahku. Kami dijodohkan. Aku... sudah bertunangan dengannya."

_Sialan! Jadi rupanya itu tujuanmu! Dan kau juga mempertemukannya denganku? _Otak kecil Shinichi nyaris saja terbakar emosi bila ia tidak buru-buru menstabilkan emosinya. Nyaris saja ia meninju mulut besar Kaito. Ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kadang kau punya sesuatu yang perlu diperjuangkan, bukan?" ujar Shinichi diplomatis. "Kau bisa menanyaiku tentang laut Kamaichi dan wilayah sekitarnya besok. Hari ini aku ada pekerjaan penting."

.

.

Langit bersih memamerkan bintang-gemintang gemerlap yang menyanjung sang bulan. Awan-awan hitam gelap seakan merangkul sang angin, yang dengan giat menyebarkan desiran angin laut yang terkadang membuatnya benci, namun Ran menikmatinya. Jam dua belas dini hari. Ran duduk di atas pasir pantai dan menikmati pemandangan itu. Ia suka memandang bintang di malam hari, apalagi pada saat malam yang dingin. Ia meraba-raba pasir yang halus dan tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh bahunya dan ia langsung menoleh kaget.

Lelaki itu. Dia ada di hadapan Ran, tersenyum dingin seperti biasanya. Dan seperti biasanya, dia mengenakan jaket biru gelapnya yang selalu dirapatkan ke tubuhnya dan dia duduk di sebelah Ran. Kamera tersampir di lehernya. Sedetik kemudian tatapan mereka bertabrakan dan Ran merasa ia benar-benar bermimpi. Lelaki itu menyandarkan bahunya di pintu masuk dan memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaketnya yang tebal. Wajah dinginnya mengarah pada Ran dan bola mata itu menatapnya aneh. Kudo Shinichi? Sedang apa ia disini? Alis Ran tertahan, karena ia sendiri juga sedang bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Ia meremas pasir pantai yang lembut.

"Hei," sapa Shinichi dengan senyum tertahan, dan Ran hanya meresponnya dengan anggukan kecil. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Sudah jelas, bukan?" Ran bersikap retoris. "Melihat bintang," jawabnya akhirnya sambil menunjuk ke atas langit yang terhampar luas.

Shinichi menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas bintang yang terhampar dengan luas dengan tatapan datar dan kosong, dan ia menarik napas. Ia mengarahkan kameranya ke atas langit dan memotret beberapa kali. "Aku punya hal yang lebih menarik dibanding hal seperti ini," ujarnya seolah menangkap sedikit rasa jenuh pada ucapan Ran.

Sebenarnya Ran tidak bosan, namun hari sudah semakin pagi dan membuatnya benar-benar malas untuk memulai hari baru. _Akibat dari bergadang_, batinnya dan ia hanya bisa menjawab Shinichi dengan senyum tipis. Tiba-tiba saja pandangan Ran tertuju pada tangan Shinichi yang mengenggam botol plastik bening bekas air mineral. Alis Ran mengerut heran.

"Apa kau pemungut sampah? Untuk apa kau memungutnya?" protes Ran sambil menunjuk botol plastik di tangan Shinichi. Shinichi langsung menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya, sambil menunjukkan deretan gigi kecilnya yang rapi. Ia memperlihatkan secarik kertas yang sedikit lusuh pada Ran.

Mata Ran langsung melebar, teringat kenangan masa kecilnya. "_Time capsule_?" tanyanya dengan nada antusias, langsung menangkap maksud Shinichi.

_Time_ _capsule_, kertas mimpi. Ran sering membuatnya saat ia masih kecil dulu, bersama Aoko, tentu saja. Memasukkan secarik kertas bertuliskan harapan masa depan ke dalam sebuah wadah, dan menguburnya di suatu tempat, dan kau baru boleh membukanya saat kau sudah merasa cukup untuk mengubur wadah berisi kertas itu. Namun tiba-tiba Ran teringat hal lain. Dimana botol _time capsule_ yang ia kubur saat ia masih kecil dulu?

Shinichi mengulurkan jempolnya. Tersenyum membenarkan. Ia mengulurkan secarik kertas putih dan bolpoin ke hadapan Ran. Ran menyambar kertas dan bolpoin itu dengan semangat, bagai ikan yang telah terjaring umpan. Membuat Shinichi tertawa kecil. Gadis berkulit putih itu mulai menulis harapannya dengan cepat di secarik kertas lusuh tersebut.

"_Eto_..." Ran menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang jelas tidak gatal. Bingung. "Apa lagi, ya?"

Shinichi hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan konyol Ran. Ran melongok-longok, mencoba mengintip isi kertas Shinichi. Shinichi tahu itu dan ia langsung menyembunyikan kertasnya di balik tubuhnya, membuat Ran langsung memonyongkan bibirnya. "Permohonanmu untuk melihat kertas mimpiku tidak akan dikabulkan Dewa. Kau mengerti, bukan?" katanya langsung dengan nada menyebalkan.

Ran terkekeh. "Aku tak percaya," elaknya. "Aku benar-benar penasaran pada mimpimu." Ran menjawab asal. Dia bukan tipikal orang yang mudah menyerah begitu saja, bahkan jika sekalipun berurusan dengan Dewa sekalipun. Shinichi hanya mengulum senyum.

Dengan cepat Shinichi langsung memasukkan kertas mimpinya itu ke dalam botol plastik yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi 'botol mimpi'-nya dan Ran. Ran merengut kesal. Dan tiba-tiba lelaki itu mencubit pipi Ran dengan pelan. Ran langsung menoleh dan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Oke, kau boleh melihat kertasku!" Ran menyodorkan kertasnya yang nampak sangat lusuh. "Aku tidak menulis sesuatu yang memalukan disana!" tegasnya lagi.

Shinichi menggeleng. Tersenyum simetris.

"Tak usah," tolaknya halus. Ia mengarahkan kameranya, memotret botol mimpinya itu.

Ran tak memedulikan Shinichi. Ia mendengus pelan. "Jadi, kapan kau akan memperlihatkan kertas mimpimu padaku?"

Shinichi memegang dagunya, berpikir. "Hm, kira-kira sekitar sepuluh tahun lagi."

Mata Ran membesar dengan sendirinya. "Hah? Kalau umuruku setua itu, aku sudah menjadi tante-tante, tahu tidak, _sih_?" omelnya sengit. Umurnya sudah tiga puluh empat tahun bila harus menunggu sepuluh tahun lagi.

"Kapan aku boleh melihatnya?" ulangnya serius.

Shinichi tertawa geli. "Oke, bagaimana kalau lima tahun lagi," tawarnya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Ran menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sehari lagi," tawarnya asal, sambil tertawa. Shinichi ikut tertawa. "Tidak ada _time capsule_ yang dibuka dalam jangka waktu sehari setelah menulisnya," ujarnya, berusaha membela harga diri kertas mimpinya. Apa ada orang yang menulis _time capsule_, dalam jangka sehari yaitu keesokan harinya ia sudah membukanya lagi? Konyol sekali.

Ran mengitarkan pandangannya, hingga pandangannya terpusat pada satu titik, mercusuar di ujung sana, timur. "Hei, mercusuar itu boleh dinaiki, tidak?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk mercusuar itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

Shinichi menoleh ke arah mercusuar di ujung timur itu. "Boleh. Kenapa memangnya? Kau mau naik? Aku memegang kuncinya."

Ran mengangguk. "Ya. Aku mau mencoba menghilangkan ketakutanku pada ketinggian."

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau tidak naik mercusuar," kata Shinichi dengan tawa tertahan, tak meyangka gadis di hadapannya ini takut pada ketinggian. "Kau tinggal di Tokyo, harusnya kau mencoba naik Tokyo Tower. Dengan memandang ke sekitar Tokyo akan membuatmu sadar bahwa ketinggian bukan sesuatu yang perlu ditakuti."

"Huh, cerewet." Ran memutarkan matanya acuh. "Naik bianglala saja aku tak berani, apalagi Tokyo Tower."

Shinichi tertawa keras. "Mercusuar itu tidak menyeramkan. Disana ada lampu besar yang menyoroti lautan dan teropong yang bisa kau gunakan untuk melihat Kamaichi," jelasnya.

Ran terdiam, menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, memandang bintang. Shinichi hanya menatap jauh ke depan seperti menerawang. Tiba-tiba kepala Ran secara refleks menoleh ke arah Shinichi. "Hei, hei."

Shinichi menoleh mendengar teguran Ran yang tiba-tiba. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau baik sekali padaku?"

Shinichi menatap mata Ran dengan kaget. Tak menyangka pertanyaan seperti itu akan keluar dari bibir mungil Ran. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke dataran pasir pantai, menyusun kalimat yang mudah dimengerti oleh Ran. "A... aku tidak tahu." Dia menelan ludahnya pelan-pelan.

"Memangnya aku tak boleh bersikap baik padamu? Jangan anggap aku ini menyukaimu, ya, aku memang biasa bersikap baik pada setiap orang." Shinichi balik bertanya. Pertanyaan dibalas pertanyaan.

Ran terdiam sejenak. Tiba-tiba ia seperti peluru yang kembali lagi pada pistol penembak. Ran langsung tergagap-gagap. Entah mengapa ia menjadi sangat aneh malam ini.

"Bu-bukan begitu," tukas Ran mengomel sambil memonyongkan bibirnya ke depan. "Maksudku, awal kedatanganku kesini, kau sudah mengataiku '_gurita'_ dan terlihat bersikap dingin padaku seolah kau membenciku," ralat Ran dengan senyum tertahan, tentu saja menertawakan Shinichi yang menurutnya sedikit kekanak-kanakan. "Namun sekarang kau bersikap baik padaku. Menghiburku saat aku menangis karena Kaito. Memberikanku bantal curhatmu. Membuatkanku _time_ _capsule_. Hingga kupikir semua hal itu mustahil bila mengingat bagaimana sikap pertamamu padaku. Hingga aku berpikir bodoh kalau sebenarnya kau... menyukaiku."

"Begitu?" respon Shinichi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Tidak... Untuk apa aku menyukaimu? Kau benar-benar berpikir seperti itu?"

Ran mengangguk tegas. Shinichi hanya tersenyum kecil. Gadis ini benar-benar unik. Dia berbeda dari gadis-gadis yang pernah ditemuinya. Ada suatu hal yang membuatnya terlihat berbeda di matanya. Hal unik yang tidak dapat ia kesampingkan sama sekali.

Ran tersenyum memandangi Shinichi yang tercenung memandang bintang. Terkadang lelaki itu penuh kejutan. Dengan wajah dinginnya, dia mampu menghadirkan kehangatan untuk Ran saat dia memerlukannya. Saat Ran melihat wajah seriusnya yang sedang membaca buku atau mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jemarinya di mejanya yang hanya berjarak satu meter dari mejanya, entah mengapa Ran merasa ingin terus selalu bersamanya.

Dan ia merasa bodoh ketika saat berbicara dengan Shinichi, pipinya langsung merona merah dengan sendirinya sehingga membuatnya sedikit tergelak. Ia tahu, ia tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada Shinichi karena ia baru mengenal Shinichi selama seminggu. Dia belum terlalu mengenal sosok Shinichi. Ia tak mau buru-buru.

"Shinichi?"

Laki-laki bermata dingin itu menoleh. "Hm?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah sedikit saja bercerita tentang kehidupan pribadimu sendiri? Yah, misalnya tentang kekasihmu, atau keluargamu. Atau sesuatu yang lebih jauh dibanding profesimu. Alergi, ketakutan pada sesuatu, ulang tahunmu, atau apapun itu."

Shinichi spontan menoleh. "Karena kau lebih banyak mendominasi percakapan kita. Aku sampai bingung harus memulai dari mana." Tawanya tergema dan Ran langsung meninju tangan Shinichi gemas. Maksud halus perkataan Shinichi barusan tentang mendominasi percakapan―_ia_ _benar_-_benar_ _cerewet_.

"Yah, kau bisa memulainya sekarang." Ran tersenyum manis. "Mulai dari kekasih pertamamu, orang tuamu, rahasiamu. Aku sudah memberitahumu rahasia terbesarku, yaitu aku menyukai Kaito. Kau juga harus memberitahuku rahasiamu."

Shinichi terkekeh. "Asal kau membayarku, dan bayaran itu akan dilipat gandakan begitu aku menceritakan rahasiaku yang lain."

"Sialan! Aku tak mau membayarmu!" teriak Ran sambil kembali meninju tangan Shinichi. Yang ditinju hanya tersenyum singkat. Ia menarik napas. Ran menunggu Shinichi bersuara. Shinichi memainkan jari-jemarinya.

"Aku belum punya kekasih. Belum pernah berpacaran."

Ran melongo. Sedetik kemudian ia menatap Shinichi ragu. Lelaki itu masih berwajah serius. Ia melanjutkan ceritanya lagi. Belum pernah ia seterbuka ini pada orang lain, Tapi entah mengapa di hadapan Ran ia benar-benar jujur. Mengungkapkan semuanya. Hingga ia bercerita semakin jauh. Hingga sampai pada bagian yang paling ia benci.

_Keluarga._

"Ya. Orang tuaku berpisah. Ayahku menikah lagi. Ibuku..." Shinichi menelan ludah, melihat tatapan penasaran Ran.

"Bunuh diri."

Ran membelalakan matanya. Ingin rasanya ia bertanya mengapa, namun ia cukup bisa mengunci mulut penasarannya. Ia tidak tega untuk meminta Shinichi melanjutkan ceritanya, namun lelaki itu terus melanjutkan ceritanya dengan muka tertelungkup ke kedua belah tangannya. Ia menatap Heiji dengan mata sedih.

Shinichi tersenyum tenang, namun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Setahun setelah itu, akhirnya kakak perempuanku pergi menyusul ibuku. Aku sangat kehilangan kakakku, karena ia telah mendonorkan tulang sumsum belakangnya untukku."

Ran masih memandang Shinichi tidak percaya.

"Aku... leukimia."

Mata Ran membulat, kaget. Ia menggenggam tangan Shinichi, mencoba membuatnya lebih kuat. Shinichi tersenyum, namun masih dengan mata memerah.

"Aku paham bagaimana perasaanmu," kata Ran serius. "Dibalik kecerewetanku, aku orang yang benar-benar bodoh. Aku tidak bisa bersepeda, tidak bisa berenang, tidak tahu banyak hal. Aku punya asma. Tenggorokanku lemah sejak kecil. Aku takut ketinggian. Aku lemah. Aku seperti telur, yang tampak depannya kuat namun dibalik kekuatan itu aku lemah. Yah, itulah bagian dari dirimu yang perlu diterima. Takdir."

Shinichi tertawa, menghapus wajah sedihnya. "Tak kusangka ucapan sebijak itu bisa keluar dari bibirmu. Oh ya, bagaimana bayaranku? Aku sudah menceritakan banyak rahasiaku..."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau membayarmu, sialan!"

.

.

Heiji menyusuri pantai ketika mendapati Ran dan Shinichi yang sedang tertawa-tawa di pinggir pantai, berkejar-kejaran diantara pasir pantai yang berdesir dan ombak pantai yang memanggil-manggil. Rembulan menyinari mereka yang nampak bahagia sekali dengan sinar lembutnya yang membuat bumi seakan semu. Bintang meneduhi mereka. Tatapan heran memenuhi sorot mata Heiji ketika matanya dipenuhi bayangan Ran dan Shinichi yang saling tertawa satu sama lain.

Aneh.

Shinichi benar-benar aneh.

Kaito memang pernah bilang bahwa Shinichi adalah orang yang cukup sulit bergaul dengan orang lain. Dia dingin dan tidak begitu mau membuka percakapan. Namun Heiji melihat tatapan Shinichi pada Ran saat ini. Begitu berbeda. Ia bukan seorang psikolog yang bisa mengenali seseorang langsung lewat sorot matanya, namun Heiji tahu tatapan itu. Begitu berbeda. Heiji terkesima ketika melihat cara Shinichi memandang mata bening Ran.

Ia bisa melihat ketulusan disana. Rasa sayang yang begitu mendalam. Heiji tak tahu apa Shinichi mencintai Ran atau tidak, namun tatapan itu seolah berbeda. Heiji bisa menyadarinya. Tatapan itu seperti sorot mata ketika memandangnya, penuh cinta dan sayang. Ia tahu benar Shinichi amat perhatian pada Ran. Kaito memang pernah bilang bahwa Shinichi juga sedang mencari kekasih dan awalnya Kaito berniat untuk mengenalkannya pada Ran. Namun sekarang, Heiji menyadari bahwa campur tangan Kaito sudah tidak diperlukan kali ini.

Ia bisa menyadarinya.

Perlahan perasaan cinta itu akan datang, ia yakin.

_Pasti_.

Ia tak mau buru-buru. Karena cinta butuh waktu.

.

.

"_Oneesan,_ sudah lama kau tidak meneleponku," ujar Aoko renyah. Tangannya sibuk mengarsir bagian dalam naskah sketsa komik barunya. Ia mengambil ujung pen dan tangan sebelah kirinya memegang ponsel. Terdengar desahan kakaknya di ujung sana. Ran menekan tombol _loadspeaker_. Ia memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya di atas kasur tipisnya resah.

"Kau sedang apa? Mengerjakan sketsamu?"

"Seperti kau tak tahu kerjaanku saja," cibir Aoko dengan tawanya, menertawakan ucapannya sendiri. "_Oneesan_ sendiri? Suka di Kamaichi? Bawakan aku oleh-oleh ikan kerapu, ya," lanjutnya dengan tawa tertahan, namun ia tidak mendengar tawa kakaknya itu. Yang terdengar hanya desahan dan tarikan napas panjang yang berat.

Arsiran Aoko berhenti ketika batinnya merasa bahwa ada yang tak beres pada kakaknya itu. Perasaan itu terus menghantuinya, hingga Aoko merasa dia tidak bisa bernapas. Yang hadir hanya keringat dingin yang menetesi keningnya. Membasahi rambut panjangnya yang terurai.

Aoko terdiam. Keningnya berkerut samar. Suasana hening untuk sekejap. Dia menahan napasnya, mendengar sepatah dua kata yang akan dikatakan Ran.

"_Oneesan_? _Daijoubu_?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Aku tak apa-apa." Ran mengusap sedikit air matanya yang keluar. Ran mengacak rambutnya frustasi, memaksakan diri untuk tidak menangis. "Hei, bagaimana perasaanmu ketika ada di posisiku?" tanyanya resah dengan suara parau.

Napas Aoko tercekat. "Apa yang terjadi, _Oneesan_?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas.

Ran mendengus. "Aku benci mengatakannya." Ran menjambak rambutnya yang terurai berantakan. Aoko memaksakan diri menebak. "Apa ada hubungannya dengan Kaito-_nii_?"

Ran menarik napas sejenak, mencoba menahan amarahnya. "Dia... menyukai orang lain, Aoko," ujarnya dengan napas sesak. Ia seakan sudah tidak bisa lagi bernapas.

Mata Aoko membelalak. "Kaito-_nii_? Mencintai orang lain? Mustahil!" pekiknya keras, tak percaya.

"Mereka... sudah bertunangan." Ran nyaris saja membanting ponselnya. Ia menggigit-gigit bibirnya ragu. Benci rasanya untuk mengucapkan kata _bertunangan_ itu. Berat baginya mendengar kata itu. "Bukan hanya tentang dia," potong Ran cepat ketika mendengar nama itu disebutkan oleh Aoko dengan nada penasaran. "Ada... pria lain." Ketika mengatakan hal itu, tenggorokannya serasa terbakar.

"Maksudmu?" seru Aoko kaget. "Seorang lelaki lain yang kau... cintai?"

Ran menggerak-gerakkan tangan kanannya dengan cepat. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ran mencoba tersenyum lagi, mencoba menenangkannya dengan nada suaranya yang dibuat-buat ceria walau wajahnya mendung. Aoko meringis bingung.

Tentu saja Ran sudah menduga, mana mungkin Aoko tak kaget seperti itu bila mendengar kakaknya mencintai lebih dari satu orang lelaki. "Bukan seorang. Dua orang," ujarnya cepat-cepat membetulkan sambil tersenyum pahit. Entah mengapa mengatakan kebenaran itu rasanya sangat sulit dibanding kebohongan. Kadang kenyataan memang pahit. "Aku tak tahu perasaanku pada mereka seperti apa. Aku bingung. Bukan cinta, bukan. Perasaanku masih milik Kaito."

Aoko hanya terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus memberi solusi apa untuk Ran. Ia bingung untuk berkata-kata karena bibirnya sendiri tertutup rapat ketika mendengar ucapan kakaknya tersebut. Ia belum pernah merasakan ada di posisi Ran, bahkan membayangkannya saja pun tidak bisa. Namun ia paham bagaimana perasaan Ran. Seperti apa rasanya. Walau sebenarnya Aoko belum pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta.

Ran menahan napasnya, terbatuk-batuk "Ada seorang lelaki," ceritanya dengan suara nyaris habis karena bercampur isak. "Ia novelis. Ia sangat berbakat juga di bidang musik. Aku senang ada di sisinya karena bersamanya aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri tanpa memedulikan gengsi. Sifatnya mirip dengan Kaito. Namun aku tahu ia masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya. Aku bingung, aku tak ingin menyakiti hatinya karena ia pun tahu aku mencintai Kaito seperti apa." _Hattori Heiji_.

Aoko hanya mengangguk-angguk walau hatinya getir. Mendadak ia kehilangan semangat untuk melanjutkan sketsanya. Ia malah menyibukkan diri dengan membereskan botol-botol tinta hitam yang berserakan di meja kerjanya. Ran melanjutkan ceritanya perlahan. Aoko mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Dan ada lelaki lain. Yang baru saja kukenal seminggu. Ia sangat baik, meskipun pada awalnya ia begitu menyebalkan, awalnya ia terkesan dingin. Dia nelayan. Hidup dari laut, dan aku sangat menyukai pandangannya yang terkesan dewasa. Ia hanya beda beberapa tahun dariku, namun aku merasa ia jauh lebih dewasa dariku. Ia paham perasaanku. Ia juga tipikal lelaki dingin yang sangat perhatian. Namun aku baru mengenalnya seminggu. Aku belum yakin sepenuhnya." _Kudo Shinichi_.

Entah mengapa, Ran pun tak tahu. Kadang Shinichi seperti salju yang perlahan meleleh di hadapannya. Ran tidak tahu itu. Namun ketika dagunya tepat berada di bahu Shinichi, dan tangan tegasnya merangkulnya, Ran merasa nyaris tidak bisa bernapas. Ran suka di saat dia merapatkan jaketnya atau membaca buku di tengah keramaian dan dia akan mulai terdiam dan tenggelam dalam dunianya. Kadang Ran menyesali, kenapa hatinya tidak terbuka untuk Shinichi pada saat pertama kali Ran melihatnya. Ia perhatian, sedikit dingin, namun dewasa. Benar-benar tipikal kekasih impian Ran.

Aoko menelan ludahnya. "_Oneesan_... sudah tahu siapa yang terbaik di antara mereka?" tanyanya dengan nada ragu.

Kakaknya itu mendesah sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Resah luar biasa. "Aku bingung." Ran memiring-miringkan kepalanya sambil menghela napas kesal.

"_Oneesan_," Aoko meremas ujung roknya dan memainkan ujung jarinya gugup. "A-aku... t-tak tahu harus bilang apa. Aku..."

"Kau tak usah memberi saran kalau tak tahu harus berkata apa," potong Ran cepat disertai isakan kecil. "Lagipula aku tak perlu saran. Aku hanya perlu kau mendengarkan ceritaku. Aku tak tahu lagi harus bercerita pada siapa. Aku... hanya bisa menceritakannya padamu. Karena hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang paling kupercaya. Hanya kau, Aoko."

"_Oneesan_." Aoko menggigit bibirnya, melirik kalender. "Aku mau ke sana. Ke Kamaichi."

"Kau bercanda?" teriak Ran. "Sudah, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu."

Sambungan telepon langsung terputus. Aoko terdiam sambil memandangi ponselnya.

_Oneesan_...

Ingin rasanya Aoko memeluk kakaknya itu, bila ia berada disana, mencoba memberikan kekuatan yang membuat kakaknya itu lebih baik. Ia tak tega bahkan mendengar isakan kakaknya itu. Begitu menyayat hati. Aoko tahu benar kakaknya seperti apa. Ran tipikal orang yang setia, sangat setia. Ia tahu benar bagaimana perasaan Ran pada Kaito selama ini. Aoko yakin sekali begitu berat beban yang ditanggung Ran saat ini, apalagi begitu mengetahui bahwa Kaito telah―_melamar_ orang lain.

.

.

Ran tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Seperti biasa, Aoko memang selalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Ran mendengar derap langkah di halaman depan. Dan terdengar bunyi bel. Ia buru-buru mengusap air matanya dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air keran. Ia membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut panjang yang diikat dengan sebuah pita berwarna biru sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Gadis itu tersenyum. Manis juga. Tapi yang membuat Ran heran, gadis itu membawa kopor besar. Untuk menginap?

"Ya? Maaf, Anda..."

Gadis itu tiba-tiba saja memegang tangan Ran, dan Ran langsung terdiam. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut. "Apa kau bisa memanggilkan Kuroba Kaito?" tanyanya dengan suara selembut sutra. Ran tertegun. Ada urusan apa gadis ini dengan Kaito? Apa teman sekolahnya? Apa urusan penelitian selalu dibahas pada pagi hari jam sepuluh?

Gadis itu sedikit tersentak melihat reaksi Ran yang hanya terdiam bingung di depan pintu. Ia tersenyum.

"Ah, maaf, mungkin kau belum mengenalku. Kau Ran-_san_, bukan? Kita pernah bertemu di gedung teater. Kaito menceritakan banyak hal tentangmu. Aku mengenalmu. Namaku Toyama Kazuha. Aku kekasih Kaito." Dia tersenyum lagi. Mata Ran sontak membesar.

Memori yang terpecah dalam benaknya terputar kembali, seakan memutar video dalam modus sepia pada kamera. Dan wajah itu―memang gadis yang waktu itu dilihatnya bersama Kaito di gedung teater. Ada urusan apa ia datang kemari?

Ran langsung terdiam seperti patung dengan wajah pucat. Matanya membelalak. Gadis ini bilang apa? _Kekasih_? Tunggu dulu, berarti gadis ini... adalah mantan kekasih Heiji itu? Yang diceritakan Heiji padanya? Tangannya langsung mengepal hingga nyaris memerah seluruhnya. _Jadi_... _gadis_ _ini_...

Mendadak Ran terbata-bata. Mencoba tersenyum walau sebenarnya kepalanya pusing setengah mati. "Ba-baik, akan segera saya panggilkan. Permisi. Silakan masuk dulu." Kazuha langsung mencopot selopnya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah dan duduk di ruang tengah. Ran langsung masuk ke dapur dan menyeduhkan teh. Dia diam-diam menyeka air matanya perlahan. Dia tidak tahan lagi.

Dengan gerakan lambat, Ran mengaduk _matcha__―__bubuk teh hijau khas Jepang_ yang sudah tercampur dengan air panas dalam cawan teh berwarna putih gading yang baru saja ia cuci. Mendadak terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka. Heiji. _Bodoh, kenapa ia keluar_? rutuk Ran dalam hati.

"_Ocha_ untukku?" tanya Heiji yang baru keluar dari kamarnya sambil mengucek-ucek matanya begitu melihat Ran menyeduh teh. Ran menggeleng lemah. "Bukan untukmu," jawabnya ketus. Heiji mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu untuk siapa? Kaito?"

"Bukan. Untuk kekasihnya yang sekarang sedang menunggu di ruang tengah," jawab Ran dingin.

_Kekasihnya Kaito_? Kazuha? Mata Heiji langsung membelalak begitu mendengar ucapan Ran dan ia buru-buru menuju ke ruang tengah dan mendapati seorang gadis berkuncir pita sedang duduk membelakanginya. Heiji yakin firasatnya tidak akan salah dan tiba-tiba saja ia ingin menangis, namun ia tak bisa. Ran langsung mengejar Heiji yang masih terdiam memandangi gadis itu dari belakang. Ran terdiam memandang Heiji yang berusaha keras menahan air matanya. Ran maju perlahan mendahului Heiji, meletakkan teh dalam cangkir di dekat gadis itu dan gadis itu tersenyum dan mengatakan terima kasih pada Ran tanpa menyadari kedua mata Heiji yang memandanginya di belakangnya. Heiji menarik napas. Ia menelan ludahnya dan bibirnya bergetar dengan sendirinya, memanggil nama yang begitu dirindukannya selama ini.

"Kazuha..."

Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan, namun Heiji masih berdiri tegak seakan mencoba menguatkan dirinya walau tubuhnya bergetar setengah mati. _Jangan terlalu pikirkan dirimu sendiri, karena ada seseorang di luar sana yang sedang bertanya-tanya seperti apa rasanya bertemu denganmu. _

"Maaf, Kaito. Aku baru sempat mengunjungimu..." Tiba-tiba saja perkataan gadis itu terpotong begitu melihat sosok lelaki berambut rata berkulit cokelat dengan mata sipit yang sedang memandanginya disertai bening air mata yang menggantung di matanya dan tak bisa keluar. Kazuha langsung mengenalinya. Lelaki itu bukan Kaito. Wajahnya, tubuhnya, perawakannya, bukan Kaito. Ekspresi Kazuha sekarang sama dengan ekspresi lelaki itu, namun air matanya tidak bisa berhenti keluar. Terus keluar seiring isak tangis yang begitu kuat.

"Heiji..."

.

.

_To be continued._


	10. Confession

_Ten – Confession_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Cast :_

_Mouri Ran_

_Hattori Heiji_

_Kudo Shinichi_

_Toyama Kazuha_

_Kuroba Kaito_

_Disclaimer – Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho_

_._

_._

Heiji berusaha keras mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, mencoba memberanikan diri menatap mata Kazuha. Tak ada lagi kesempatan melarikan diri. Waktunya terbatas. "Apa kabar? _Hisashiburi_―lama tak berjumpa," sapanya kaku sambil duduk di hadapan Kazuha. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan seluruh rasa takut yang menjalari tubuhnya secara perlahan. Akhirnya sepasang bibir azalea itu mencoba tersenyum.

"_Hisashiburi_. Kabarku baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Baik."

Heiji hanya mengangguk pelan. Tubuh Kazuha mendadak menggigil. Serasa dingin sekali suasana di ruangan ini. Heiji merasa seperti sendirian walau mereka berdua. Gadis ini, sekarang lebih banyak diam. Jika ditanya, dia hanya menjawab seperlunya. Maka itu sekali lagi Heiji mencoba memaksanya bicara padanya. Setidaknya dengan kosa kata yang cukup banyak. Apa lupa akan hubungan mereka dulu? Mengapa situasi sekarang malah seperti anak-anak sekolah dasar yang baru berkenalan di saat penerimaan siswa baru? Demi Tuhan, apa gadis ini menderita amnesia? Suasana ruangan seluas 8 _tatami_ itu semakin hening. Heiji bisa menebak, mungkin gadis itu takut untuk berbicara karena merasa bersalah dan ia takut menyakiti hati Heiji lagi.

Mata Heiji menyipit dengan sendirinya. Dia mengerang dan langsung mengangguk mengerti dan menarik napas panjang. Kini dia tahu alasan mengapa dia sangat peduli pada gadis itu dan selalu berusaha ingin melindunginya dan memperhatikan gadis itu. Rupanya dia mulai merasa bahwa dia benar-benar membutuhkan gadis itu kembali ke sisinya. Tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Lelaki berkulit gelap itu mulai menyadari ada yang berubah dari gadis di hadapannya ini. Serasa ada potongan memori yang terpecah dan terpisahkan dari memoar-memoar hidupnya. Tidak ada lagi gelak tawa yang menghiasi percakapan mereka, tidak ada gerutuan kecil yang selalu sukses membuatnya berkacak pinggang, hingga akhirnya dia memutarbalikkan ingatannya kembali.

Lelaki itu malah memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya dengan gugup. Dia menggeser duduknya di sebelah diiringi tatapan matanya. Heiji menggenggam tangan perlahan sambil menatap mata penuh harap. Kazuha segera berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan sekali hentakan. Tapi, tidak bisa. Terlalu kuat. Tenaganya tidak cukup untuk melawan Heiji yang kini mencengkram tangannya begitu erat seperti kesetanan. Seakan-akan tidak ingin berpisah lagi. Keningnya mengernyit.

"Apa benar kau telah..." Bibir Heiji seakan berat.

"Bertunangan dengan Kaito?"

Gadis berkuncir pita itu mengangguk pelan.

Kepalanya seakan ditimpa balok yang sangat berat.

"Heiji, kedatanganku kemari mau mencari Kaito, bukan mencarimu," katanya berusaha tenang.

Heiji mengangguk lugas. "Aku tahu. Dia sedang tertidur di ranjangnya seperti bayi. Tadi malam ia mabuk. Lima gelas bir."

"Aku akan melihat keadaannya. Maka itu lepaskan tanganku." Kazuha mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Heiji namun Heiji memegang tangannya semakin erat. Ada sedikit getaran aneh saat menyentuh telapak tangan Heiji. Getaran kerinduan. Dan seakan tidak bisa bernapas lagi. Ia berusaha bangkit, namun ia terduduk kembali. Ran yang mengawasi mereka lewat celah dinding pembatas antar dapur dan ruang tengah, tidak sanggup menahan air matanya. Tak kuat.

"Aku tak mau. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu lagi."

Kazuha langsung menatap Heiji kaget, namun masih dengan tatapan lembutnya. "Kedatanganku kemari untuk mencari Kaito, bukan untuk berurusan denganmu," tegasnya dengan suara serak sambil berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Heiji. Namun Heiji, dengan kekeras kepalaannya yang kolot itu, tak akan melepas tangan semudah itu.

"Terkadang aku mulai merasa memiliki seseorang, ketika seseorang itu jauh dariku," ujar Heiji tegas sambil menatap dengan kedua alis tertaut serius. Kazuha tertegun memandang Heiji yang manik matanya sedang memandangi dengan tegas. Tatapannya melembut.

"Jujurlah. Kau juga punya perasaan seperti itu, bukan, _My Sunshine_?" desak Heiji. Kazuha terdesak, dia menatap mata Heiji yang memandanginya. Diam-diam ia menikmati sorot mata itu walau rasanya menyakitkan. Dia juga menikmati nada bicara Heiji saat ia kembali memanggilnya _My Sunshine_. Ia suka artinya. Dulu Heiji selalu memanggilnya _My Sunshine. _

_Cahaya matahariku_.

"Aku rindu padamu."

Kazuha langsung menatap Heiji kaget, namun ia tidak merespon.

Heiji mengulang. "Aku rindu padamu."

_Aku_ _juga_, batin Kazuha dalam hati. Ia tak berani menatap mata Heiji.

Air mata Kazuha mulai menetes pelan-pelan, dan Heiji masih menatapnya lekat. Menunggu jawabannya. Namun ia takkan bisa bersikap jujur saat ini. Baru sekarang ia menyesal telah mencintai seorang lelaki.

Kazuha akhirnya menjawab, ia mendesah pelan. "Tidak..."

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis? Air mata itu untukku, bukan?"

Kazuha terdiam, tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan singkat itu. Sudah dia sangka. Heiji tahu semuanya. Ia tahu. Heiji mengusap air mata perlahan dengan jari kurusnya, sementara masih terisak kecil. "Benar, bukan? Aku mengenalmu. Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu. Maka itu kau jangan meremehkanku. Melalui raut wajahmu saja, aku sudah tahu perasaanmu padaku."

Kazuha masih menangis. Rupanya yang sensitif dia, namun perasaannya dan Heiji sama-sama labil. Dia terdiam untuk waktu lama. Berpikir keras. Heiji sebenarnya sudah memaafkan gadis itu sebelum gadis itu meminta maaf padanya. Kazuha terisak, dan memutuskan menceritakan semuanya. Tentang kedua orang tuanya yang memaksanya bertunangan dengan Kaito, anak kolega ayahnya, dan sebenarnya ia menyesali keputusan itu. Ia masih sangat mencintai Heiji, namun ia tidak bisa menyangkal keputusan orang tuanya yang memaksanya bila seandainya ia memilih Heiji, ia bisa terancam karena ayahnya akan menghapuskan aset harta miliknya dan juga status keluarganya. Ia tak akan diakui sebagai keturunan Toyama lagi. Kazuha tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan ayahnya memperlakukan aturan seperti itu. Ia menceritakan semuanya dengan sesenggukkan sementara Heiji mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian, karena ia paham perasaan Kazuha, sangat paham.

"Bolehkah untuk sekarang kita... berteman saja?" Bibir Kazuha seakan tercekat ketika mengucapkannya dan ia terdiam seakan-akan telah salah bicara. Tapi menurutnya ia memang salah bicara.

Harusnya, _bolehkah aku kembali padamu_? Ia masih memiliki perasaan berharga itu untuk Heiji. Selalu dalam hatinya.

Heiji menoleh terpana, dan mengangguk pelan. Meskipun kebiasaannya adalah saat ia dikhianati seseorang, akan sulit baginya untuk mempercayai orang itu lagi, namun baginya Kazuha adalah pengecualian. Melihat wajahnya kini saja, ia sudah tahu perasaan Kazuha yang sebenarnya padanya.

Tak pernah berubah.

"Sepanjang itu untuk kebahagiaanmu, mengapa tidak?" tukasnya santai sambil tersenyum riang. Heiji memang begitu, selalu menganggap setiap masalah dapat selesai dengan mudah dan tanpa amarah berlebihan.

Kazuha tahu lelaki di hadapannya ini seakan-akan menderita amnesia. Ia cepat melupakan masalah dan mengganti masalah dengan pikiran positif yang membuatnya merasa jauh lebih baik. Tangis Kazuha menguat, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali tenang, mencoba mengontrol tangisannya.

Kazuha terdiam, mencoba keras mencerna kata-kata Heiji barusan. "Kau baik sekali. Maaf. Aku menyakitimu."

Saat mengatakannya, Kazuha merasa hatinya seakan tertusuk-tusuk oleh besi tajam. Heiji mengendurkan pegangan tangannya perlahan sambil tersenyum. Kazuha menghela napas panjang, dan merasakan semuanya kembali padanya, sekarang.

Matanya terpejam dan memori-memori itu mulai terukir jelas di benaknya, membangkitkan rasa ketakutannya yang sudah dikubur dalam-dalam seperti fosil. Tetapi memori-memori itu terus mendesak di kepalanya, memaksa masuk dan menjejali seluruh isi otaknya, seperti jarum jam yang berputar ke arah berlawanan.

"Aku tak merasa sakit. Setidaknya kau mau bicara denganku. Tidak sekaku tadi," cetus Heiji diiringi tawa diujung kalimatnya. Kazuha ikut tertawa, mencoba bersikap normal. Mereka sudah berkomitmen. Hanya sahabat. Kembali ke masa dulu lagi. Sahabat. Kazuha memandang Heiji lagi. Kini dia sudah mulai berani memandang Heiji, walau sekilas. Heiji membalas memandangnya dengan harapan yang masih menggantung di hadapannya.

Kazuha berdeham. "Bagaimana?"

Heiji menoleh ke arah Kazuha. "Apanya?"

"Perasaanmu ketika bertemu denganku."

Heiji tersenyum dengan rona merah di wajahnya. "Serasa bertemu dengan Sinterklas dalam benakku."

Kazuha tertawa halus. Ia tak percaya Tuhan dan Buddha, apalagi Sinterklas karena ia atheis. Namun ia mencoba mengerti. "Aku tak memakai baju merah dan bertubuh gemuk, bukan?"

"Ya. Aku tahu."

Kazuha tersenyum simpul. "Lalu kenapa Sinterklas?"

"Kupikir kau banyak memberikanku kejutan hari ini. Dari tangisan hingga senyum kelegaan."

Kazuha memajukan dagunya. "Begitu." Ia tidak begitu menyesal. Setidaknya ia masih bisa bersama Heiji, walau tak sedekat dulu.

Heiji melirik jam. Nyaris jam sebelas siang. "Kau tidak ingin membangunkan Kaito?" tanya Heiji cemas.

Kazuha melirik pintu kamar Kaito yang masih tertutup. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. "Ya. Kurasa aku akan melakukannya."

Ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar Kaito, namun tiba-tiba ia berbalik, menatap Heiji yang sedang memandanginya dari jarak radius kurang dari semeter. "Heiji."

"Ya?" tanya Heiji sedikit bingung. Kazuha menelan ludah. Ia sedikit ragu, namun Heiji menatapnya penuh pertimbangan, dan ia kembali menelan ludah gugup, melanjutkan dengan hati-hati. "Kumohon kau jangan cemburu bila aku melakukan ini." _Aku tak ingin menyakitimu lagi_, ucapnya dalam hati.

Heiji tersenyum menenangkan Kazuha. "Tidak akan."

"_Onegai__―_kumohon." Suaranya basah. Kazuha masih merasa tak enak, namun begitu melihat senyum tenang Heiji yang mengangguk dan mengisyaratkan ia untuk segera masuk, ia segera masuk, namun diiringi air mata yang perlahan mengalir keluar melintasi kedua belah pipinya.

Ia tidak kuat membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya perasaan Heiji.

Sakit, pasti sakit.

.

.

"Kau bicara padanya. Aku tahu itu." Kaito berkacak pinggang dengan kerut di keningnya. Marah. Ia bangkit masih dengan wajah merah. Efek alkohol yang meracuni otaknya masih tersisa. Ia menyingkirkan selimut dari tubuhnya begitu sadar membangunkannya yang masih setengah sadar, dan tanpa diketahui siapapun, ia mengendap-endap mendekati pintu kamarnya dan ia mendengar pembicaraan Heiji dan Kazuha barusan.

"Pada siapa? Heiji? Aku hanya menanyakan kabarnya saja. Kau begitu cemburu," tukas Kazuha kesal.

_Apa pedulinya_?

"Kau milikku, Kazuha. Kau tak boleh kembali padanya. Karena tempatmu disini. Bersamaku." Kaito merengkuh ke rangkulannya.

Kazuha meronta ingin lepas, namun tangan besi Kaito merengkuhnya, hingga membuatnya tak sanggup lagi bergerak.

Akhirnya Kazuha hanya mampu mengangguk. Diam-diam ia menahan air matanya. Selagi ia masih bersama Kaito, ia tak akan sanggup kembali pada Heiji. Ia tahu benar seperti apa sikap Kaito padanya. Posesif luar biasa.

_Maafkan aku, Heiji..._

Kazuha memejamkan matanya dalam rangkulan Kaito, berbisik dalam hati yang sunyi.

.

.

Shinichi menenggelamkan tangannya ke dalam air hangat dalam mangkuk air yang berisi garam yang ia letakkan dalam kamarnya. Dia tak peduli walau kegiatannya ini terlihat gila atau bodoh. Teringat gadis berambut hitam legam panjang dan bermata jernih itu. Mouri Ran. Gadis ini benar-benar tegar. Sekali lagi ia tegaskan, Ran berbeda dari gadis-gadis yang pernah ditemuinya. Ada suatu hal yang membuatnya terlihat berbeda di matanya.

Gadis itu selalu berusaha menyimpan masalahnya sendiri. Jika dia menceritakan masalah itu pada orang lain, tidak akan sedetail mungkin. Ia selalu berusaha keras mengontrol emosinya agar ia tidak sembarangan menceritakan masalahnya pada orang lain. Kini Shinichi benar-benar merindukan tawanya saat ia menceritakan banyak hal padanya.

Ia sudah menyadari gadis itu tidak keluar dari kamarnya untuk makan malam selama dua hari lamanya. Sebenarnya ia tahu alasan Ran tidak mau keluar. Alasan sederhana, karena ada Kazuha. Pasti itu. Apa lagi? Shinichi menarik napasnya perlahan dan mengembuskannya pelan-pelan. Ran pun belum pernah mengobrol secara langsung dengan Kazuha.

Cemburu.

"_Kalau kau merindukan seseorang, tenggelamkan tanganmu dalam air hangat dan sebut namanya berkali-kali sambil memejamkan mata, pasti rasa rindumu hilang," ucap Ran sambil tersenyum menglihkan Shinichi dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Shinichi menoleh. Sedikit ingin menertawakannya karena belum tentu hal itu benar-benar terjadi._

"_Aku serius, Shinichi." Tatapan matanya menggantung, menatap Shinichi serius. Shinichi bergantian menatapnya serius. Tatapan Ran mengarah keluar jendela, memandangi lautan yang luas terhampar di hadapannya. "Cinta itu layaknya lautan. Kadang menenangkan seperti air surut, namun terkadang membahayakan seperti air pasang. Sumber dari segala kehidupan yang membawa perasaan cinta adalah air. Dan aku sering melakukan hal itu, mencelupkan tanganku ke dalam air hangat dan menyebut nama-nama sahabatku jika aku merindukan mereka."_

Shinichi buru-buru mencelupkan tangannya ke dalam air hangat dan menarik napas panjang lebar dan memejamkan matanya secara perlahan dan membayangkan senyum Ran. "Mouri Ran," ujarnya pelan sambil berkali-kali menyebutkan nama Ran dalam hati. Tangannya yang mengambang di dalam air ia kepalkan pelan-pelan. Desir ombak laut yang perlahan memenuhi telinganya berdesir. Shinichi langsung menutup telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku masih rindu padamu, Ran," bisik Shinichi pelan.

Shinichi menghela napas panjang dan mengatupkan mulutnya. Tidak berhasil. Matanya menatapi mangkuk berisi air hangat itu, yang terpantul dalam bayangan Shinichi hanya wajah Ran yang tersenyum. Shinichi membalas senyumnya, dan berkata perlahan seakan memperolok dirinya sendiri. "Padahal baru dua hari aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Kenapa sekarang hatiku merasa sangat khawatir padamu?"

Ia meraih bolpoinnya dan menulis di secarik kertas.

_Berapa lama waktu yang kuperlukan untuk merendam tanganku dalam mangkuk air hingga rasa khawatirku hilang darimu? Aku sudah menunggu, dan menunggu, tetapi aku masih tetap mengkhawatirkanmu. Ketika kusebut namamu dalam mangkuk air, gelembung naik menjadi busa. Aku mengikuti saranmu, namun aku tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkanmu. Temui aku di ruang makan sekarang. Kau belum makan, bukan?_

_Kudo Shinichi_

Dan Shinichi mengetuk pintu kamar Ran perlahan dan menyelipkan kertas itu di bawah daun pintu.

Ketukan dari pintu kamarnya membuat Ran terpaksa bangkit dari rasa malasnya. Dengan berjinjit-jinjit ia mendekati pintu dan membukanya dengan malas. Sampai hingga akhirnya matanya menangkap sesuatu di bawah celah pintu kamarnya hingga membuatnya terpana sepersekian detik.

_Surat_. Dari siapa?

.

.

"Kenapa kau memilih mengirim surat padaku?" tanya Ran memprotes sambil mengulurkan kertas yang barusan diselipkan Shinichi di bawah daun pintunya. Shinichi menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Ran tertawa-tawa.

"Kau berkesan sok romantis, padahal kau hanya tinggal memasuki ruanganku dan mengajakku makan. Apa sulitnya? Apalagi isi suratmu seperti puisi cinta. Aku jadi ingin tertawa membacanya. _Ketika kusebut namamu dalam mangkuk air, gelembung naik menjadi busa_. Aku berpikir mungkin sebenarnya yang kau pakai itu air sabun, padahal kusarankan air hangat biasa. Kalau perlu pakai garam." Ran tertawa keras. Terbahak-bahak.

"Karena kalau aku masuk ke kamarmu di malam hari, Heiji-_san_ dan yang lain pasti akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang kita," jawab Shinichi santai. "Dan, yah, puisi itu hanya karangan kau tak suka?"

_Apa maksudnya dengan 'berpikir yang tidak-tidak'_? _'Masuk ke kamarmu di malam hari'_? Otak Ran buru-buru mengembara kemana-mana.

"Kau benar-benar mencelupkan tanganmu ke dalam mangkuk yang isinya air hangat itu?" tanya Ran geli, diiringi tawa kecil diujung kalimatnya ketika mengekori langkah Shinichi di ruang makan. Shinichi memanyunkan bibirnya. Ran masih tertawa-tawa. Padahal niatnya hanya ingin mengerjai Shinichi saja saat itu. Bibirnya tersenyum. Aktingnya saat itu berhasil juga.

"Terus, kau bilang, kau menyebut-nyebut namaku, ya. Hahaha..." Ran masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Shinichi menatap Ran yang masih tertawa dengan sebal. "Jangan memperolokku. Kau sendiri '_kan_, yang mengusulkan padaku tentang cara itu. Tapi tak berhasil."

"Aku biasa melakukannya. Dan bagiku _sih_, selalu berhasil." Ran duduk di hadapan Shinichi. "Berarti kau merindukanku, ya? Kau '_kan_ menyebut namaku dan mencelupkan tanganmu ke air hangat itu..." tanya Ran sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Shinichi. Shinichi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya aneh dan menyipitkan matanya.

"Ya. Aku rindu padamu."

Ran terdiam, menatap mata Shinichi yang serius.

Napasnya tertahan. _Benarkah_?

"Aku rindu suara cerewetmu," sambung Shinichi, wajah seriusnya berganti tawa konyol. Wajah berharap Ran berubah menjadi wajah kesal. Shinichi menertawakan leluconnya sendiri hingga terbahak-bahak. Ran sebal melihat wajah jahil Shinichi yang seperti itu.

"Kurang ajar!" Ran meninju kepala Shinichi sambil tergelak. Shinichi mengeluarkan _sushi_ sisa makan malam barusan dari dalam lemari dapur. Ran memutar-mutarkan bola matanya ke arah piring besar _sushi_ itu. Masih tersisa banyak. Ran mengambil sumpit di hadapannya. Shinichi meraih piring kecilnya.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau makan lagi? Kau sudah makan malam, bukan?" tanya Ran sambil menyumpit _wasabi_. Shinichi menoleh. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah.

"Aku baru makan tiga potong _tamago nigiri_."

Ran melotot mendengar jawaban Shinichi. "Kenapa kau tak makan duluan? Kau tidak usah menungguku."

Shinichi langsung meninju kepala Ran pelan.

"Siapa bilang aku menungguimu? Menurutku tipikal gadis sepertimu selalu terbiasa makan ditemani oleh orang lain, bukan? Maka itu aku hanya makan sedikit, agar aku bisa menemanimu makan nanti," tebak Shinichi sambil menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya ke depan wajah Ran.

Ran tertegun mendengar jawaban Shinichi yang seperti itu. Lima detik kemudian Ran langsung mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu.

"Kau sangat mengenalku." Ia sadar tentang itu.

Shinichi mengangguk diiringi senyum. "Ya." _Tentu saja_.

Ran menarik napas. "Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Kazuha-_san_?" tanyanya tiba-tiba sambil menundukkan kepala layaknya orang mengheningkan cipta. Ekspresi kepasrahan yang cukup menyentuh.

Shinichi nyaris saja tersedak _ebi_ kalau saja ia tidak buru-buru meneguk segelas air tawar di sebelah piring kecilnya. "Apa maksudmu menanyakan hal itu?" protesnya sambil mengusap mulutnya yang basah karena tumpahan air tawar. Ran menghela napas panjang dan mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Kazuha memang mencoba berbaur dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya, termasuk Ran, walau gadis berambut panjang itu masih bersikap dingin padanya. Terkadang ia ikut bermain poker bersama Ran, Heiji, Shinichi, dan Kaito walau sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu ahli. Ran belajar untuk benar-benar memahami sifat gadis berkuncir kuda itu. Saat itu Kazuha mengeluarkan kartu prajuritnya dan langsung diambil alih Shinichi. Ran baru menyadari bahwa lelaki itu benar-benar jenius. Sesuatu yang jarang terjadi dalam permainan poker, namun benar-benar ada, muncul dalam deretan kartunya yang terjejer sempurna, _royal straight flush_, deretan kartu 10, prajurit, raja, ratu, dan as dalam jenis yang sama. Heiji sampai terperangah melihat kemampuan Shinichi bermain kartu. Maklumlah, ia mantan atlet _bridge_.

Tapi mari kembali ke pokok persoalan utama, Toyama Kazuha. Apa yang harus Ran katakan tentangnya? Gadis yang beruntung, sangat beruntung. Apa yang tidak sempurna darinya? Cantik, berada dalam keluarga terpandang, ramah, cerdas, rendah hati, dan memiliki bisnis sendiri yang dirintisnya dari awal dengan modal sendiri. Dan punya dua orang yang benar-benar mencintainya lebih dari apapun―Heiji dan Kaito. Dan itu hidup yang sempurna. Benar-benar sempurna.

"Yah. Menurutku dia sempurna. Cantik, feminim, lemah lembut. Punya bisnis sendiri, bisnis butik. Dan..." Ran memutarkan bola matanya. "Beruntungnya ia, dicintai dua laki-laki yang sama-sama menyayanginya." _Heiji_ _dan_ _Kaito_. Ran tersenyum pahit. Shinichi menatap dengan tatapan itu, tatapan tidak biasanya.

"Mm-hm," gumam Shinichi, teringat Kaito dan Heiji. "Jadi kau iri padanya," tembaknya langsung dan Ran langsung meninju kepalanya gemas walau tembakan itu tepat sasaran.

"Aku tidak iri padanya," tegasnya dengan suara bergetar dengan wajah sebal. Ran menggertakkan giginya kesal. Shinichi balik meninju kepalanya gemas. Tentu saja ia tahu.

"Bodoh! Terlihat di wajahmu! '_Aku tak bisa menang darinya_.' Tersirat jelas!" Wajah Shinichi mengolok-oloknya dengan konyol. Tangan Ran tak sabar untuk segera meninju kepalanya.

"Oh ya?" cibir Ran kesal. Ia benci bila orang lain mengatakan bahwa ia merasa iri pada seseorang karena seseorang itu lebih baik darinya. Padahal kenyataannya―_memang_ benar. Namun ia benci mendengarnya. Ia masih meninju kepala Shinichi gemas. Lelaki itu memang selalu begitu.

"Menurutku secara kualitas, Toyama-_san_ punya banyak keunggulan dibandingkan denganmu." Shinichi mengutarakan pendapat objektifnya dengan wajah jahil dan Ran mengangguk-angguk. Wajar saja jika Shinichi bilang begitu. memang kekasih idaman setiap lelaki. Ia punya banyak faktor pendukung yang membuatnya menarik. Shinichi juga tak salah bilang seperti itu. Namun wajah itu, wajah jahil Shinichi yang menyebalkan.

"Ya... setiap orang bisa bilang begitu. Namun, menurutmu apa yang kupunya, dan dia tidak punya? Jawab dengan jujur." Ran mendesak.

"Hmm... apa, ya?" Shinichi terdiam sejenak. Ran masih menunggu jawaban Shinichi sambil mengunyah _nigiri_. "Tapi menurutku, kau lebih galak darinya..." Shinichi memiringkan bibirnya. Ran mengerlingkan matanya. Mungkin lelaki ini perlu ditinju.

"Aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya," ujar Ran lesu. Tatapannya melembut. Pasti teringat . Shinichi memandang Ran dengan matanya yang berkilat. Benar, bukan?

"Kelebihanmu itu, hmm... Kau bisa membuatku merasa jauh lebih baik setiap harinya," jawab Shinichi sambil tersenyum konyol. Ran meninju kepala Shinichi untuk kesekian kalinya. "Bodoh, itu karena aku sudah begitu dekat denganmu belakangan ini. Kau baru saja mengenalnya, mana mungkin ia bisa langsung beradaptasi denganmu, apalagi membuatmu merasa nyaman?"

"Eh? Benarkah?"

_Begitu dekat_?

Shinichi langsung menyadari bahwa Ran benar-benar sangat memperhatikannya. Ia mempersibuk dirinya membersihkan lensa kameranya.

Ran mengangguk tegas, menertawakan kebodohan Shinichi. Shinichi berpikir kembali. "Mungkin kau lebih galak dibandingkan dia." Ran kembali menyiapkan kepalan tangannya dan Shinichi langsung menghindar dengan lincah.

"_Ryoukai_! Kau lebih... tegar darinya. Dan kau itu... jago memasak!" puji Shinichi serius sambil tersenyum lebar. Teringat sup buatan Ran tempo hari. "Oh ya, lebih... galak juga, hahaha..."

Ran terdiam dengan bibir tertutup rapat.

_Apa benar aku lebih tegar dari _?

"_Hontou desuka_?" tanyanya memastikan.

Shinichi mengangguk kuat. Ran tersenyum senang. "Oh ya," Ran memiringkan kepalanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku dapat tawaran beasiswa. Kuliah bisnis di Inggris."

_Inggris_? Alis Shinichi terangkat penasaran.

Terbayang betapa jauhnya Inggris dari Jepang. Ran masih berwajah antusias, jadi Shinichi tidak mau merusak kebahagiaan gadis itu. "Jadi begini. Ayahku menetap di Inggris sekarang. London. Ia mendaftarkanku seleksi kuliah program bisnis dan aku lulus. Sayangnya ayahku mendaftarkanku di Inggris, bukan di Amerika seperti yang kuharap-harapkan. Mungkin agar lebih dekat dengan keluarga. Ujiannya tertulis lewat internet. Dan aku berhasil menembus beasiswa kuliah minimal dua tahun. Aku mau mengambilnya. Siapa tahu aku bisa berbisnis sendiri. Aku lelah menjadi sekretaris. Dan disana aku bisa bertemu ayahku. Bagaimana kalau setelah kuliah, aku membuat bisnis makanan sendiri, lalu..."

Dan mulailah Ran bicara tentang mimpi-mimpinya yang sedikit kacau tersebut. Tapi begitulah Ran. Ia adalah gadis pemimpi. Diarinya dipenuhi banyak rencana-rencana gila. Sibuk berkhayal adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya. Shinichi tersenyum.

"Oh ya, boleh aku meminjam _laptop_mu? Aku mau mengirim _e_-_mail_ pada atasanku. Banyak sekali yang harus kuurus di tengah masa cuti. Pembukaan gerai baru, presentasi terbaru, dan lain-lain. Huh, kepalaku nyaris meledak!"

Shinichi hanya tersenyum mendengar omelan Ran yang tak ada habisnya. Disisi lain ia senang atas keberhasilan Ran tersebut, namun disisi lain, entah mengapa ada getaran di hatinya yang berkata bahwa ia tak mau kehilangan gadis itu.

.

.

"Kazuha-_rin_!" Kaito tersenyum, melambaikan tangan dari jauh. "Aku membawakan buah-buahan segar untukmu!" katanya lagi sambil menyodorkan sekeranjang penuh berisi macam-macam buah-buahan. Kazuha berlari menghampiri Kaito, meraih keranjang itu, dan tersenyum.

"_Arigatou_."

Kaito mengangguk sambil merengkuh bahu Kazuha sambil tertawa-tawa. Diiringi tatapan berkaca-kaca Ran dari arah belakang tubuh mereka. Ran mendengus keras.

"Oh ya, kau mau membeli makanan ringan? Aku sudah lapar sekali," ujar Kaito sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya. Ran memalingkan muka. Ingin muntah rasanya mendengar suara itu. Ia tak kuat melihatnya. Bahkan bila mereka berdua hanya saling bertatapan. Saling berbicara satu sama lain. Ran merasa seperti pesawat yang jatuh mendarat ke tanah dengan cepat dan tidak lancar. Hatinya perih melihatnya. Ia buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dan menutup rapat-rapat telinganya. Namun suara tawa itu masih terdengar samar-samar. Ingin rasanya Ran melangkahkan kakinya pergi jauh dari sini. Namun ia tak sanggup. Ia tak punya lagi tenaga untuk melangkahkan kakinya. Tak kuat.

Kazuha mengembangkan senyumnya. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi ke swalayan terdekat. Aku mau membeli _mochi_." Kazuha menarik Kaito bangkit dari duduknya dan Kaito langsung mengacak rambut Kazuha gemas.

Mereka pergi dengan bergandengan tangan dan tertawa memandang satu sama lain. Ran berusaha keras menahan rasa sakitnya. Ia merasa ia sudah sangat lelah menangis. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kesal. Tiba-tiba saja Ran menangkap pandangan mata Heiji yang tak biasa ke arah Kaito dan . Ran duduk bersimpuh di lantai, menjajari Heiji yang masih mengaduk-aduk tehnya.

"_Ohayou,_ Heiji."

"_Ohayou_." Heiji tersenyum, dan senyum itu, Ran tahu, senyum pemaksaan.

Ran tersenyum tenang, namun ia merasa suasana sangat kaku. "Kau mau sarapan? Aku sudah menyiapkan miso dan _teriyaki_. Mungkin kau akan menyukainya."

Heiji menyeringai, menatap meja makan dengan tatapan liar. "Ya, nanti aku akan memakannya."

"Bagaimana rasanya, Heiji?"

Heiji menoleh heran sambil menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Aku belum merasakan masakanmu, bukan? Kenapa kau menanyakan rasanya?" gerutunya sambil membetulkan posisi gesper ikat pinggangnya. Ran tersenyum perih dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Memandang dan Kaito dari kejauhan.

"Bukan itu. Maksudku, saat kau melihat Kazuha dan Kaito."

Mata Heiji berkilat saat mendengar Ran bicara seperti itu. Heiji tersenyum getir, memandang mata Ran dengan wajah pucat. Suaranya terdengar begitu jauh.

"Kazuha _sahabat_ku, bukan? Mengapa aku harus..."

Alis Ran terangkat, marah. "Jangan berbohong, Heiji. Aku tahu, aku melihat matamu. Aku mengenalmu."

Heiji mendelik-delik gelisah, matanya naik turun. Ran menepuk pundaknya, mencoba menyemangatinya. Dia tak mau membuat Heiji menangis. Walau ia tahu Heiji tak akan bisa menangis karena mungkin air matanya sudah habis. Ran sendiri juga tidak tahan melihat kemesraan itu. Tak tahan.

_Itai_―menyakitkan.

"Kalau kau sendiri?" tukas Heiji tak berperasaan, dan napas Ran langsung tertahan, entah karena efek terkejut atau marah atas pertanyaan Heiji tadi. "Jawab, apa yang kau rasakan ketika melihat mereka? Saat mereka saling merangkul, tertawa, mengobrol, atau saling berpegangan tangan. Ah, biar kuperjelas. Bahkan ketika mereka hanya saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Ada cinta di mata mereka."

Ada nada marah dalam ucapan Heiji. Lebih tepatnya seperti bentakan. Ran belum pernah mendengarnya bicara dengan nada seperti itu. Dan kata-kata Heiji seakan menghujam jantungnya hingga ia tak bisa bernapas. Otaknya mendadak buntu mencari jawaban. Tatapan mereka bertabrakan dan Ran bisa melihat bara api dalam mata Heiji. Tatapannya kosong.

"Jangan tanya aku," erang Ran dan memaksakan sebentuk senyum. "Aku... seakan tidak bisa lagi merasakan rasa sakit. Aku lelah. Namun kalau kau tanya aku, aku bisa saja menjawab, tentu saja rasanya sakit karena..." Ran berhenti sejenak, mengambil napas. "Ia pria yang kucintai. Itu benar. Aku bohong kalau aku bilang tidak memikirkannya."

_Benar_.

Heiji tersenyum pahit.

Kata-kata itu keluar dengan cepat seperti peluru yang ditembakkan secara asal dan terburu-buru. Otaknya berpikir secara otomatis dan Ran mungkin bisa membunuh dirinya sendiri karena kegilaannya tersebut.

Heiji mengangkat alisnya. Ia diam saja. Ia tahu, Ran akan bercerita tanpa diminta.

"Walaupun aku tahu," Ran mengembuskan napas sejenak, terisak. Sedikit lega karena sudah meluapkan perasaan terdalamnya. "Kazuha-_san_ mungkin punya banyak kelebihan dibanding diriku. Hingga kau dan Kaito benar-benar mencintainya dengan tulus. Aku tahu benar perasaanmu padanya seperti apa," Ran menatap Heiji yang masih menyimak nada suara penekanannya. "Bodohnya kau, kau mau saja dianggap hanya teman oleh Kazuha. Kalau aku jadi dirimu, aku pasti langsung menolak mentah-mentah tawaran itu. Aku kesal setiap kali memikirkannya. Untuk apa aku melihatnya bahagia namun hatiku tersakiti? Aku lelah menyakiti diriku sendiri."

Heiji terdiam. Tatapan matanya menusuk ke manik hitam mata Ran, membuat Ran merasa semakin marah karena Heiji sangat picik.

"Kadang aku berpikir kau itu dungu," ujarnya dengan nada dingin dan suara basah. "Bodoh, naif, dan aneh. Kenapa kau kembali mendekat ke dasar jurang walau kau tahu kau akan jatuh dan mati? Kenapa kau malah mendekat ke arah api walau tahu api itu bisa menggores tubuhmu?"

"Sebentar," susah payah Heiji berusaha memotong ucapan Ran yang sekarang menatapnya dengan tatapan berapi-api. "Kalau ia bahagia, aku pun bahagia. Sejahat apapun ia, aku tidak boleh menyakitinya lagi. Kau kira aku ini lelaki kejam yang akan..." Heiji tidak berani melanjutkan, namun Ran membalasnya dengan senyum sinis.

"Membalas bersikap jahat padanya?"

Heiji menelan ludah. Pahit.

"Kau tipikal orang yang tidak pernah memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Kau selalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Sekarang begini," Ran tidak mau lagi memperkeruh suasana. Ia paham perasaan Heiji, namun ia begitu benci pada sikap Heiji yang seperti itu. "Lihatlah dirimu. Kau mungkin bisa melihat bahagia namun mungkin hatimu akan tersakiti. Kau tidak akan bisa maju bila begini terus, Heiji." Suara Ran parau. Matanya berkilat-kilat. "Hanya seperti jalan di tempat. Tak akan bisa maju."

Tubuh Heiji mengejang. Terdiam menatap kilat mata Ran.

_Hanya seperti jalan di tempat. Tak akan bisa maju._

Ran memejamkan matanya. "Kalau seandainya Tuhan mencabut rasa cinta dari hatiku, mungkin aku akan merasa lega. Lega karena terhindar dari rasa sakit yang menghantuiku tiap detiknya. Aku berharap begitu. Aku akan mencoba menghilangkannya."

Tiba-tiba tawa Kaito dan Kazuha terdengar dari luar rumah. Heiji menoleh dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Ran berdiri dari duduknya. Kaito dan memasuki pekarangan rumah. Kaito menyodorkan plastik besar berisi makanan ringan pada Ran yang langsung menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. "Mau _mochi_? Ada keripik kentang _nori_ juga! Tolong kau masukkan ke dalam kulkas, ya!" tawar Kaito ringan dengan senyum mengembang.

Ran menatap Kaito nanar. Heiji menatap sorot mata Ran yang aneh. Yang tak biasa.

_Jangan-jangan dia_...

Ran memejamkan matanya, mengembuskan napasnya perlahan.

_Hanya seperti jalan di tempat. Tak akan bisa maju._

"Kaito."

Lelaki tinggi itu menoleh ke arah Ran dengan kening berkerut, namun mata Ran menarik diri dari tatapan Kaito. "Ya? Sebaiknya segera kau susun makanan ringan itu dalam kulkas..."

Ran menelan ludah.

Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Ia tak kuat lagi.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"_Shikashi, aishitemo ii_―Tapi, bolehkah aku mencintaimu?"

Wajah Kaito langsung membeku kaget begitu mendengar ucapan Ran yang tidak disangka-sangka itu. Ran tidak berani menatap mata Kaito yang membelalak kaget dan tidak percaya. Ran terdiam, ia tertunduk, seperti langsung menyadari bahwa tindakannya barusan benar-benar salah. Mata Kazuha membulat. Terperangah mendengar ucapan Ran.

Heiji menggaruk kepalanya kaku.

_Ran, tindakanmu benar-benar salah total._

_._

_._

_To be continued._


	11. Sorry

_Eleven – Sorry_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Cast :_

_Mouri Ran_

_Hattori Heiji_

_Kudo Shinichi_

_Toyama Kazuha_

_Kuroba Kaito_

_Disclaimer – Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho_

_._

_._

Mereka naik tangga bersisian. Bersebelahan. Namun Ran menghindari tatapan Kaito yang terkesan menyudutkannya. Ia buru-buru menutup pintu kamarnya, namun tangan tegas Kaito buru-buru menahan pintu Ran yang sudah setengah tertutup. Ran menatap Kaito kaget, dan lelaki itu menatapnya lurus. "Boleh aku masuk?" pintanya pelan. Tak ada pilihan lain. Ran mengangguk pelan, acuh tak acuh. Kaito duduk di atas ranjang Ran. Ran duduk di atas kursi. Menyibukkan diri dengan membereskan isi tasnya. Kaito menatap sosok Ran yang membelakanginya. Kadang Ran merasa tatapan Kaito yang seperti itu menganggunya.

Sangat mengganggunya.

"Kau marah padaku?" Kaito membuka percakapan.

Tangan Ran mengejang. Terdiam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Kaito. _Harusnya kau tidak perlu bertanya lagi. Ya, aku cemburu. _Ran tersenyum pahit. Mengembuskan napas keras. Frustasi. Ia lelah. Ran tidak menjawab.

Hening.

Kaito mengetuk-ngetukkan jari kurusnya ke meja dipan.

Ran menahan napasnya. "Tidak." _Aku tidak marah padamu, hanya membenci ketololanmu_. _Mengapa_ _lelaki selalu egois dan tidak peka_?

Kaito meluruskan posisi duduknya ketika mendengar jawaban Ran yang dilengkapi nada marah seperti itu. "Jangan menyangkalnya. Kau terus mendesah setiap hari. Ini tidak terlihat seperti dirimu yang biasanya."

Ran terdiam, dia duduk di sebelah Kaito. Ia benci untuk jujur saat ini, namun betapa ingin ia melakukannya saat ini. Jujur untuk mengungkapkan seluruh perasaannya yang membuncah di dada. Betapa inginnya ia melakukan hal itu.

Kaito merangkul pundak Ran, namun Ran tidak berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Namun ia masih tidak berani menatap mata Kaito. Kaito mendesah panjang. "Sudahlah, tak perlu kau jawab." Lelaki itu tersenyum tenang. "Lalu kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Nada suara Ran meninggi. Wajahnya mengeruh. Menghindari tatapan tajam Kaito yang menusuknya. Ia tak mampu memberanikan dirinya. Ia menepis rangkulan Kaito dengan kasar. Ia benci. Namun bibirnya tidak sanggup untuk mengucap kenyataan. Pahit. Air mata nyaris mengaliri pipinya, pelan dan perlahan. Ia berusaha keras menahannya.

"Kau menghindariku. Sudah dua hari kita tidak saling bicara."

"Tidak, tidak." _Untuk_ _apa aku menghindar darimu? Kecuali untuk melupakanmu_. Kaito membalikkan badannya, menatap Ran. Mata Ran melarikan diri, tak sanggup menatap mata Kaito. Ia meremas ujung pakaiannya dengan urat yang sudah menonjol di kepalan tangannya. Marah. Kenapa lelaki ini selalu muncul di saat yang tidak tepat?

"Aku mengenalmu, Ran," kata Kaito dengan penekanan penuh arti. Gadis berambut panjang itu terbujur kuyu, tertunduk. Ia tak akan sanggup menjawab. "Aku tahu segala-galanya tentangmu. Kau jangan meremehkanku. Aku mengenalmu. Sangat mengenalmu."

Mata Ran memanas, ia tak sanggup menjawab. Ia memandang keluar jendela.

Kaito mengulang pertanyaannya untuk kedua kalinya. "Kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak," jawab Ran tegas. Baru kali ini ia menyesal berbohong pada Kaito. Dalam hati sebenarnya ia benci mendengar Kaito bertanya seperti itu padanya. Ia kembali menyibukkan dirinya menata pakaian-pakaian dalam tas besarnya, diiringi pandangan sendu Kaito. Lelaki itu tetap tenang walau mungkin ia merasa Ran mendiamkannya.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Kaito kejam. "Kau cemburu, bukan?"

Mata Ran membesar. Tersentak. Tak berani berkelit dari pertanyaan Kaito barusan. Kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu? Ia kesal dan marah akan sikapnya sendiri. Entah, ia merasa saat ini ia merasa kacau. Berkeringat dan menangis seperti anak kecil.

Tumpukan pakaian semakin meninggi. Alis Ran bertaut, berusaha membuat sikapnya sewajar mungkin. "Jangan mendesakku. Diamlah." Namun Kaito tak peduli, ia masih sibuk mendesak Ran dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodohnya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Kau cemburu padaku. Apa penyebab utamanya?"

"Tidak," suara Ran parau. Ran sudah tahu Kaito akan bertanya seperti itu. Ia tahu, ia tahu semuanya. Ia hanya menunggu Ran menceritakan semuanya. Ran menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Memangnya apa yang telah ia lakukan? Ia hanya merasa marah ketika melihat Kaito tertawa bersama Kazuha, berpegangan tangan, hingga bahkan hanya berangkulan. Bukankah itu hal yang wajar? Namun sedetik kemudian Ran baru sadar mengapa ia seperti itu. Rupanya ia sadar lelaki ini sudah menjadi indikator hidupnya. Lelaki pertama yang sukses membuatnya menangis seperti ini. Lelaki pertama yang sukses membuatnya jatuh cinta seperti ini. Ran tidak tahu, ia merasa sangat kacau.

"Aku tahu."

Ran terdongak. Wajah Kaito melembut ketika melihat mata Ran yang berkaca-kaca. Tatapan Ran nanar. Kaito sadar akan hal itu. Ia tidak bisa membedah isi kepala Ran dan mencoba mencari tahu apa isinya. Kaito benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang menganggu pikirannya.

"Aku tahu kau cemburu padaku, menghindariku dengan tujuan melupakanku, bahkan tidak bersikap ceria seperti biasanya, tidak cerewet seperti biasanya." Tatapan Kaito melembut, tersenyum.

"Kalau kau tahu sejauh itu, kenapa kau masih menanyaiku?" bentak Ran kesal. Ia kesal sekali karena menurutnya Kaito sangat bodoh. Kaito menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Walaupun aku sudah tahu semuanya, namun aku masih mau menanyaimu. Karena..." Kaito terdiam sejenak, seperti tertahan oleh sesuatu. "Aku merindukan suara cerewetmu."

_Astaga_. Hati Ran teriris. Perih. Bukankah ia sudah berjanji akan melupakan Kaito? Mana sosok Ran yang sudah benar-benar tetap berusaha melupakan Kaito? Kenapa ia masih harus menghadapi sosok seperti ini? Baginya Kaito sekarang seperti malaikat yang bertanya tentang dosa-dosanya di dunia. Menyebalkan. Ran sudah tak sanggup lagi mendengar suara Kaito yang seperti itu. Ia merindukannya, namun ia benci mendengarnya.

"Kau jangan terus berada disini. Kazuha-_san_ mungkin mencarimu." Suara Ran dingin. Ya, tunangannya itu pasti sedang mencarinya kemana-mana. Ran ingat hari ini hari Sabtu. Biasanya Kazuha dan Kaito bersepeda bersama mengitari daerah sekitar rumah Shinichi. Kaito menegakkan posisi duduknya. Ia berdeham.

"Aku sudah meminta izin padanya."

Ran mendengus. Tentu saja _Nyonya_ _besar_ itu mengizinkan Kaito bicara padanya seperti ini bila sudah ada masalah seperti ini. Otaknya buntu mencari alasan. "Aku tidak mau diganggu."

"Biarkan aku mengganggumu untuk sekali ini saja." Astaga, senyum itu. Selalu menyejukkan setiap kali Ran menatapnya. Ran menggigit bibir. Suara itu, entah kenapa terdengar seperti suara yang selalu tersenyum walau Ran mengabaikannya sekalipun.

"Aku tidak mau diganggu."

Alis Kaito tertaut. "Bedebah."

"Aku tak seperti itu!" bentak Ran kesal, mendengar ucapan Kaito. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pelan-pelan ia mengangkat wajahnya, memberanikan diri menatap bola mata cokelat kenari Kaito yang berkilat-kilat. Ada bara dalam matanya. Ia sudah belajar bagaimana cara menahan emosinya. Ia sudah lelah menangis.

"Lalu? Apa kau benar-benar tidak mau kuganggu?"

"Tidak." Ran memalingkan wajahnya, tangannya masih sibuk melipat baju-bajunya. Kaito menatap tangan kurus Ran yang dengan cekatan melipat baju-baju tersebut. Ada keinginan kuat dalam hatinya. Untuk memegang tangan itu. Sekali saja.

"Lagipula," Ran memegang kepalanya, keras. "Meskipun aku mencintaimu, kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Aku dan kamu sangat berbeda." Kaito sekarang sulit untuk ia bohongi. Ia sudah tahu. Akhirnya Ran mencoba berterus terang sejujurnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Kaito menggamit tangan Ran erat. Ran berusaha keras untuk melepaskannya, namun genggaman Kaito sangat kuat hingga membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas. Keningnya berkeringat gugup. Kaito menatapnya lekat-lekat, hingga membuatnya menghindari tatapan itu. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Hatinya benar-benar teriris.

"Mengapa kau tidak bisa sedikit saja percaya padaku?"

Ran menghindari tatapan Kaito, namun ia sedikit marah mendengar kata-kata itu. "Kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Apa yang tidak kumengerti darimu?"

Ran tidak langsung menjawab, sepertinya ia sedang mengikuti jalan pikirannya yang berkelana kesana kemari, dan satu-dua detik kemudian ia baru menjawab dengan suara penuh emosi dan mata memerah karena menahan tangis.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti bagaimana perasaan seorang wanita yang menyayangimu lebih dari apapun, mengerti dirimu sebaik mungkin, rela mati untukmu, bahkan mengorbankan nyawa terakhirnya untukmu. Kenapa kau tidak memberiku sedikit saja kesempatan? Kau pergi bertunangan hingga kupikir hal itu mustahil. Aku marah padamu. Aku menghukum kebodohanku sendiri dengan cara menghindarimu. Tapi kau malah terus mendekat dan menempel padaku seperti tahi ikan. Aku benci!"

Ran sadar emosinya terlalu berlebihan hingga membuat Kaito terlihat terguncang, namun ia memang benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia membenci kebodohannya, kepolosannya, dan ia ingin menghapus semua kenangan buruknya itu. Dengan tangkas ia berusaha melepas genggaman Kaito, namun tangan itu seakan sudah membeku menjadi salju. Detik-detik seakan berjalan sangat lambat, hingga Kaito bersuara pelan, sambil tetap menggamit tangan Ran.

"Maafkan aku."

Ran tidak menjawab, hingga ponselnya berdering dan ia buru-buru mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga. Ia bersyukur bisa menghindari Kaito untuk sementara. "Ya, Satou-_san_? Saya sudah mengirim beberapa data yang diperlukan... Ya, terima kasih... Bagaimana? Apa Anda sudah melihatnya?"

Kaito menahan napasnya. "Ran, dengarkan aku."

Ran semakin mengeraskan volume suaranya. "Oh, begitu... Baiklah, akan segera saya kirim... Bagaimana kelanjutan rapat kemarin?" Ran membuka pintu kamarnya, menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, dan menatap Kaito yang masih memandanginya.

"Kaito, _gomen_ _nasai_. Cinta itu bukan film yang bisa kau putar balikkan seenaknya. Cinta itu terus melaju ke depan dan tidak bisa kau ulangi."

.

.

"Mau kola?"

Heiji menoleh kaget. Kazuha sudah ada di sebelahnya, sambil menyodorkan kaleng kola yang masih tersegel rapi. Heiji tersenyum dan mengangguk kuat. "Ya, terima kasih." Tangannya menyambar kaleng kola di tangan Kazuha. Gadis berpita itu masih ingat minuman kesukaannya. Mata tercenung, ke depan. Heiji membuka segel kolanya dengan cepat dan meminumnya.

Heiji nyaris tidak menyadari kekacauan yang terjadi dalam kamar Ran sebelum akhirnya ia melihat gadis itu keluar menerjang Shinichi yang membawa minuman di gelas dengan cucuran air mata dan Kaito keluar dari kamar itu dengan wajah putus asa dan nampak sangat terguncang. Mata bening mengikuti setiap detail gerakan Ran hingga akhirnya tubuh itu mengejang.

"Heiji."

"Hm?" Heiji menyesap kolanya. Kazuha memainkan jari-jemarinya resah. Ia membetulkan pita rambutnya.

"Ran itu seperti apa orangnya?"

Kening Heiji berkerut samar. Untuk apa bertanya seperti itu?

Ia menggaruk rambut di kepalanya bingung.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Pertanyaanmu aneh."

Kazuha memiring-miringkan kepalanya, dan memainkan kancing bajunya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu seperti apa sosoknya. Bagaimana karakternya, bagaimana sifatnya. Apa itu salah?"

Heiji buru-buru menggeleng sambil menatap Kazuha serius. "Yah," Heiji terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Ia orang yang baik hati. Periang, ceria, dan selalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Masalah orang lain menjadi masalahnya. Tidak mudah menyerah. Perhatian. Dan," Heiji tersenyum. "Cerewet, namun ia menarik. Ran selalu menyemangati orang lain dengan sorot matanya yang penuh kesederhanaan. Dia tipikal gadis yang menangis untuk kesedihan orang lain."

Kazuha tersenyum samar. "Sangat bertolak belakang denganku." Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil tertawa.

"Benar." Heiji mengangguk membenarkan. Kazuha memajukan dagunya sambil tersenyum. Heiji ikut tertawa. "Kau mau punya kekasih seperti Ran?" tanya iseng. Heiji awalnya kaget, namun pada akhirnya kepala keras kepalanya mengangguk pelan. Tercenung.

"Yah, sejujurnya aku mau. Namun sayangnya ia telah menyukai orang lain dan aku juga sudah menyukai orang lain." Ada nada jahil pada suaranya. Kazuha terbahak, teringat pernyataan cinta Ran pada Kaito dua hari lalu. "Jangan bercanda. Kaito masih kekasihku," potongnya sambil memain-mainkan kancing bajunya dengan suara lembutnya. Heiji menatap jauh ke kejauhan, memandang langit.

_Kekasihku_, ya?

Tapi nada suara Kazuha masih normal. Tak ada nada cemburu sekalipun begitu mendengar Heiji ingin memiliki kekasih seperti sosok Ran.

"Dan tentang ia dan Kaito? Kenyataan bahwa ia..." Tenggorokan Kazuha terasa kering. "Mencintainya?"

"Yah, kau tahulah." Heiji tertawa kecil. "Ia punya jutaan hal yang ditangisinya tentang Kaito. Syok. Terlalu mencintai seseorang. Kadang terlalu mencintai seseorang malah membuat hati ini terasa semakin sakit."

"Nah," Kazuha tersenyum samar, menatap mata Heiji yang berkilat-kilat. "Bagaimana denganku? Deskripsikan aku." Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Heiji tertegun heran.

Heiji langsung memandang Kazuha dengan senyum tenang. "Untuk apa aku mendeskripsikanmu?" Rasa ingin tahunya terusik. Kazuha tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya. Memang ia sedikit penasaran bagaimana sosoknya di hadapan Heiji. Heiji tersenyum-senyum, mencoba menyusun kata-kata dengan tepat.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu." Kazuha bersikeras. Heiji tersenyum, itulah Kazuha. Keras kepala. Sama seperti dirinya. Mereka berdua punya sikap yang sama.

Heiji menatap lurus. "Aku tidak perlu lagi mendeskripsikanmu. Kau sudah begitu sempurna. Tidak ada yang kurang darimu, kecuali aku."

Mata Kazuha membulat dengan sempurna, kaget. Air mukanya mengeruh, tetes air mata haru mulai membasahi wajahnya. Ia menatap Heiji yang bersungguh-sungguh. Tatapan mata Heiji serius. "Apa ini pernyataan cintamu padaku?" suaranya serak, diiringi wajah yang dibasahi air mata. Heiji menatap jeri. Tak kuasa melihat air mata Kazuha.

Kazuha sadar ia telah benar-benar menyakiti hati Heiji, ia tahu hal itu.

Ia menahan rasa cintanya pada Heiji dan terpaksa menerima Kaito. Mengapa?

"Tolong, Heiji. Sadarkan aku. Pantaskah aku dicintai lelaki sepertimu? Aku tak mengelak, namun aku tak sempurna, mungkin aku tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia seperti dulu. Yang ada sekarang aku hanya menyakitimu. Aku tak tega. Bila aku kembali padamu, aku harus meninggalkan Kaito. Dan itu hal yang tak mudah, bila aku bisa batalkan pertunanganku." Suaranya serak. Ia tak tega.

Heiji menatap serius. "Lakukan," instruksinya dengan suara parau. Ia menyibak rambut Kazuha, mengusap air matanya dengan jarinya, dan memegang bahunya, mencoba meyakinkannya. "Tinggalkan dia. Kaito akan mengerti. Tenanglah."

Kazuha mengusap air matanya perlahan. Sepertinya memang sudah saatnya perasaan berharga itu kembali pada pemiliknya yang sebenarnya. Ia menarik napas satu dua, lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, namun yang terjadi hanyalah keluarnya air mata yang semakin membasahi kemeja Heiji. "Hei, hei."

"Ya? A-ada apa, Kazuha?" Heiji menoleh dengan cepat. Kazuha menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia menyadari badannya begitu bergetar hebat. Waktu berjalan amat lama, seakan memutar lagu dengan tempo _andante_.

"Bisakah saat ini juga... aku kembali padamu?"

Heiji langsung tersenyum, meluapkan rasa senang yang menggelayutinya. "Tentu saja," jawabnya dengan mata berbinar.

Kazuha merasa bodoh sekali.

"Apa ada masalah?" Heiji merasa ia melakukan kesalahan. "Maafkan aku."

Air mata kembali mengalir dari pipi Kazuha, deras. Kazuha menggeleng sambil memeluk Heiji. Tak ada pilihan lain kecuali mengiyakannya. Tak ada pilihan lain kecuali percaya. Dengan tangan gemetar ia menghapus air mata dengan lengan bajunya. Dari bibir azaleanya terlontar isakan dan kata-kata yang tak terdengar saking kecilnya. Ia menyeka matanya, mencoba mengatur suaranya. Heiji menunggu.

"Heiji."

"Ya?"

"Aku bersyukur telah mencintaimu."

.

.

Shinichi mengepaki pakaian-pakaiannya ke dalam koper. Kopernya penuh dengan berbagai barang. Ran membantunya melipat pakaian dan menyusunnya di dalam koper. Tumpukan pakaian semakin meninggi, menyisakan ruang sempit untuk perlengkapan mandi Shinichi seperti sabun dan pasta gigi. Ran menatap Shinichi serius. Shinichi bilang ia harus menemui temannya di Osaka untuk urusan kerja sama bidang kelautan. Ran protes karena terlalu mendadak, karena sebenarnya ia juga ingin bercerita tentang Kaito, namun ceritanya untuk sekarang terpaksa ditunda. Ran memasukkan beberapa lipatan pakaian ke dalam koper.

"Jangan lupa makan. Kau selalu lupa makan kalau sedang bekerja."

Shinichi menoleh kaget. "_Wakatteru_―Aku tahu. Lagipula, bagiku, tidak makan saat bekerja juga tak apa. Dalam kasus Mazarin Stone, Holmes pernah berkata, '_otak bekerja lebih baik jika perut kosong'_, bukan?" Lagi-lagi Shinichi membahas Sherlock Holmes dan segala tetek bengeknya itu.

"Keras kepala." Ran melipat beberapa kaus tipis. "Jangan sembarangan tidur. Tidurlah tepat waktu. Kau selalu tidur malam. Kalau tidak jam sebelas, aku yakin pasti tengah malam. Dua belas malam. Tidurlah yang cukup."

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu. Tak usahlah bersikap cerewet seperti itu."

Ran memajukan dagunya. "Berapa hari kau disana?"

Shinichi mengerjapkan mata, menghitung dalam hatinya. " Sekitar dua atau tiga hari."

Ran memasukkan pasta gigi. Ia menarik risleting dan koper itu diberdirikannya. Ia menatap Shinichi serius. "Kau menyalakan ponselmu?"

"Ya."

Ran melipat pakaian Shinichi yang terakhir yang terlupa olehnya. Ia membuka kembali risleting koper Shinichi dan memasukkannya ke tumpukan pakaian. "Kau berjanji akan mengangkat teleponku?"

Shinichi menggedikkan bahu sambil menyandarkan bahunya ke kursi meja belajarnya. "Mungkin."

Ran mendengus kesal. "Kau harus mengangkat teleponku. Aku membutuhkanmu. Berangkat kapan?"

_Aku membutuhkanmu_. Shinichi mengulang kalimat itu dalam hati. "Malam ini juga. Kereta terakhir."

Ran mengangkat bahu. "Oh."

Kening Shinichi berkerut samar. "Oh?" ulangnya heran.

"Terus, aku harus bilang apa?" protes Ran sambil berkacak pinggang. "Aku kesal karena kepergianmu itu begitu mendadak, padahal aku memerlukanmu untuk bercerita. Ceritaku jadi tertahan di tengah jalan. Aku harus bilang apa memangnya?"

"_Jangan_ _pergi_, atau sesuatu seperti itu, kau ini tidak perhatian sekali," gubris Shinichi serius. Ran tersenyum tenang, menutupi rasa sedihnya. Dalam waktu tiga hari ia harus kehilangan sosok kakak yang selama ini menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka.

"_Oniisan_." Ran tersenyum. "Cepatlah pulang."

Ran tak tahu setan apa yang membuatnya berkata seperti itu. Shinichi memandang Ran seakan tak sanggup meninggalkan gadis itu. Tatapan Ran berbicara. Tak ingin kehilangan Shinichi. Tubuh gadis itu seolah beku.

_Oniisan, ya_?

Ran hanya menganggapnya seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri. Shinichi menelan ludahnya. Pahit. Seandainya saja Ran memanggilnya _kekasih. _Shinichi tersenyum mendapati salah tingkah yang diperlihatkan gadis itu begitu ia mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Ran buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya. Diam-diam Shinichi menatapi gadis yang amat disayanginya itu. Matanya sipit khas orang Jepang, hidungnya bangir, kulitnya terawat. Wajahnya oval, menegaskan ciri khasnya sebagai orang Asia. Rambutnya terurai panjang. Hitam. Gadis ini memang cantik. Ia tak mungkin tega meninggalkan gadis ini selama apapun. Ia harus kembali. Belum berangkat saja ia sudah tidak tega meninggalkan gadis ini, apalagi bila untuk meninggalkannya. Ia tak mampu.

"Pasti. Aku berjanji."

Dengan sekali sentakkan, Shinichi memeluk tubuh Ran dan dia mengelus rambut hitam Ran yang terurai hingga pinggang. Ran kaget, namun ia menikmatinya. Ia bisa merasakan dagunya ada di bahu Shinichi dan mulutnya tertutup kemeja Shinichi yang harum. Ia sadar Shinichi tidak akan sanggup meninggalkan gadisnya ini. Tidak akan.

Dengan susah payah Ran berteriak dengan bibirnya, "Benar. Kau harus kembali. _Jaa ne_!"

.

.

Dengan susah payah Ran memotong untuk beberapa bagian ikan salmon. Ia mau membuat _nigiri_, salah satu olahan _sushi_ ikan salmon yang dilengkapi _wasabi_ dan _nori_. Tiba-tiba saja di sebelahnya sudah ada Kazuha. Gadis itu langsung buru-buru menyelesaikan potongan ikan salmon yang dikerjakannya dan menoleh dengan wajah datar tanpa senyum ke arah Kazuha yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia buru-buru hendak pergi, namun senyum Kazuha menahannya.

"_Ohayou_, Ran."

"_Ohayou_," jawab Ran dingin. Kazuha ikut membantu memasukkan potongan-potongan ikan salmon itu ke dalam mangkuk besar. Saat ini Kazuha menyadari sikap Ran yang dingin padanya. Ia ingin berusaha menciptakan citra baik di depan Ran. Ia tak ingin menambah musuh.

Ran sedikit tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Kazuha-_san_."

"Tak masalah," Kazuha tersenyum manis. Ia duduk di meja makan dan mengeluarkan susu formula dari lemari dapur. Ia menyeduh susu itu dengan air panas yang ada dalam termos.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Ran? Aku lama tinggal di Seattle, jadi aku belum terbiasa membuat _sushi_. Aku tidak tahu cara membuatnya. Bisa kau ajari aku?" Kazuha menambahkan sedikit gula pada susunya. Ran menoleh kaget. Kazuha mengaduk-aduk susu di gelasnya.

"Bo...boleh," jawab Ran akhirnya. Kazuha langsung menghampirinya dengan riang dengan susu di gelasnya yang baru dihabiskan setengah bagian gelas. Ran mengiris tipis-tipis ikan _hirame_ dan _suzuki_ yang baru saja ia cuci. Kazuha meneguk susunya.

"Heiji sangat suka _sushi_. Aku harus bisa membuat _sushi_. Aku tak mau terlihat kaku di depannya. Soalnya kalau memasak, aku terbiasa memasak masakan barat. Masakan Jepang cukup rumit. Sore ini aku ada janji bertemu di taman. Aku mau membawakannya _sushi_ ini. Boleh, '_kan_?" Kazuha mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Ran. Ran tersenyum begitu mendengar nama Heiji keluar dari bibir Kazuha. Gadis itu masih memikirkan Heiji.

"Aku mau menyusunnya. Agar terlihat rapi. Aku suka penampilan masakan yang cantik." Kazuha menyusun _nigiri_ yang sudah dibuat Ran di atas piring. Benar-benar rapi. Ran menoleh. Kerja Kazuha rapi juga. Beberapa potong _nigiri_ ia susun dengan menyamping di atas piring. Ia menyisipkan beberapi irisan wortel, tomat, dan daun seledri sebagai hiasan di pinggir piring.

Ran memandang Kazuha yang begitu serius menata beberapa potong _nigiri_ di atas piring. Tatapannya melembut ketika melihat Kazuha dengan serius menyusun _nigiri_ itu. Teringat Heiji. "Masakan itu, yang penting rasanya. Kalau hanya dilihat dari luar, mana ketahuan rasanya enak atau tidak," kata Ran sambil tersenyum. Kazuha langsung menoleh dengan pandangan kagum.

"Tolong ajari aku cara membuatnya. _Onegai_!" Kazuha menelungkupkan kedua tangannya di dada, memohon. Ran langsung menautkan jari jempol dan telunjuknya hingga membentuk huruf O. Raut mukanya sudah cerah sekarang, begitu mengetahui sikap asli Kazuha yang baik hati dan tidak sombong. Ia sadar cinta bukan hal yang membuat seseorang membenci orang lain, cinta adalah perasaan berharga yang membuat seseorang menyayangi seseorang lebih dari apapun.

"_Ryoukai_! Demi mantan terindahmu yang suka _sushi_ itu, akan kuajari cara membuatnya. Oh ya, rahasia terbesar, Heiji itu sangat menyukai _gari_, maksudku, ada manisan jahe yang dibuat _sushi_ dan diberi _sake_ manis..."

"Oh, begitu," Kazuha buru-buru memotong pembicaraan Ran. "Tapi sebenarnya..." Kazuha agak ragu, "...aku dan Heiji sudah kembali berhubungan, tanpa sepengetahuan Kaito," bisiknya ke telinga Ran, yang langsung menutup mulutnya kaget.

Tidak percaya.

"Kaito... tidak tahu?" tanyanya seakan bersikap tolol. Kazuha mengangguk.

Ran benar-benar tidak menyangka hal itu akan terjadi. Ia langsung menggamit tangan Kazuha, ikut senang. "Syukurlah. Aku senang kau telah kembali bersama lelaki yang benar-benar mencintaimu." Ran terhenti sebentar, tersenyum. "Heiji lelaki yang baik. Ia akan mencoba setia kepadamu. Ia tak akan pernah menyakitimu. Ia sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu?" Ran maju selangkah, memeluk Kazuha yang mulai meneteskan air mata harunya. Tak kuasa menahan lonjakkan rasa bahagia yang meluap di dadanya.

Kazuha tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kumohon, rahasiakan ini. Kau belum tahu tentang aku dan Kaito. Sebenarnya kami dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tua kami. Aku menolaknya. Saat itu aku sudah bersama Heiji. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya," mata Kazuha menerawang jauh.

Ran terdiam. Tak berani berkomentar.

"Aku tidak mau. Tapi keluargaku adalah kolega bisnis keluarga Kaito. Mereka akan malu bila menolak. Terpaksa aku meninggalkan Heiji."

Ran menggenggam tangan Kazuha, mencoba menguatkan satu sama lain. Ia cukup prihatin saat mendengar kisah sedih itu.

"Kumohon, jangan marah padaku. Aku tahu kau menyukai Kaito. Aku ingin kau membahagiakannya. Tolong bahagiakan dia." Tatapan serius Kazuha menusuk ke bola mata Ran yang terdalam. Ran terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia menggigit bibirnya gugup, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat wajah Shinichi yang tersenyum padanya, sebelum pergi. Entah kenapa belakangan ini ia selalu teringat Shinichi.

_Apa ia sudah mencintainya?_

"Kazuha?"

"Ya?"

"Aku..." Ran menunduk. "Sangat kagum padamu. Kau cantik, selalu ceria, baik hati. Kau punya semua itu. Aku iri padamu. Awalnya aku selalu berburuk sangka padamu. Aku terbawa rasa cemburuku akan hubunganmu dengan Kaito. Aku... selalu merasa kau adalah sainganku. Namun aku sadar. Cinta bukan sesuatu yang membuat seseorang membenci orang lain. Aku..." Ran terhenti. Ia berdiri tegak. "Minta maaf."

"Ya. Tak masalah." Kazuha tersenyum lega.

Ran menahan napasnya, mencoba menghilangkan bayangan Shinichi dalam otaknya. "Oh ya, aku ingin bilang sesuatu padamu. Aku..." _Mencintai_ _Shinichi_.

"Ya?" tanya Kazuha kaget.

"Sudah... tidak mencintai Kaito lagi..."

.

.

_To be continued._


	12. Suki

_Thirteen – Suki_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Cast :_

_Mouri Ran_

_Hattori Heiji_

_Kudo Shinichi_

_Toyama Kazuha_

_Nakamori Aoko_

_Disclaimer – Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho_

_._

_._

_Kenapa ia tak menelepon_?

Ran menatapi ponselnya dengan tatapan putus asa. Ia mendesah halus. Telah tiga hari lelaki dingin itu pergi. Sesuai janjinya, ia selalu menelepon Ran di malam hari, menceritakan betapa indahnya Osaka, dan lain-lain sehingga tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bercerita lebih lanjut. Ia membanting tubuhnya ke kasur dan benar-benar jenuh. Seakan beban dunia telah membebani tubuhnya dengan sejuta masalah. Mengubahnya menjadi boneka. Boneka tanpa jiwa. Ia kesepian.

Ia keluar menghirup udara segar Kamaichi yang baru saja terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Suasana pagi Kamaichi memang selalu memikat hatinya. Matanya berkeliling menatapi indahnya lautan yang terbentang luas dengan warna biru yang menenangkannya, dan deretan awan-awan yang berbaris seperti pengiring pengantin yang menghantarkan mentari pagi bersinar dengan terangnya. Bunga-bunga bertebaran di sekitar jalan-jalan, seperti _odamaki_, _sakura_, dan lain-lain. Yang membuatnya merasa jauh lebih baik adalah _morning_ _glory_. Bunga kesukaan Shinichi, ada di pot di depan kamarnya. Musim semi memang indah.

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menatap ponselnya dan berteriak dalam hati.

_Kenapa kau tidak meneleponku?_

Dia menatap bantal bersarung gambar kucing di pangkuannya yang merupakan pemberian Shinichi padanya itu dengan mata memerah. "Miko-_chan_, kenapa tuan pemilikmu itu tidak meneleponku?" tanyanya dengan wajah berkerut. Tak ada jawaban. Ran menepuk wajahnya lalu meremas-remas bantal itu kesal hingga jari-jari tangannya berubah menjadi merah. "Kenapa kau tidak meneleponku?"

Hingga sebuah tepukan di bahunya mengagetkannya. Heiji muncul dengan senyum konyolnya. Ran menghela napas lega. Awalnya ia kaget sekali. Heiji duduk di sebelahnya, memandang suasana pagi Kamaichi yang menentramkan hati. Bahagia sekali bisa berada di lautan yang menjadi ibu umat manusia ini.

"Astaga, Heiji-_san_, aku tahu kau memang selalu membuatku nyaris mati setiap harinya. Ada apa?" tanyanya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Kau barusan bilang '_kenapa kau tidak meneleponku'_, ya?" godanya sambil terbahak keras.

Ran langsung terdiam dengan pipi merah.

_Gawat. Berarti ia sudah berhasil menyuarakan isi pikirannya. _

Buru-buru ia menampik, "Tidak, apa yang kau katakan? Tidak."

"Jujurlah. _Lelaki_ itu _tidak_ meneleponmu, bukan?" Heiji masih tertawa-tawa. Pasti ia tahu bahwa yang Ran maksud adalah Shinichi yang pergi dan belum meneleponnya. Mendadak Ran sebal melihat wajah Heiji yang menertawakannya.

"Tidak, kubilang tidak."

"Shinichi-_san_ meneleponku, kok. Ia bilang ia rindu padaku namun ia tidak merindukanmu." Gelak tawa menggema dari mulut Heiji. Ran langsung meninju kepala Heiji gemas. "Asal saja!"

Heiji memutar-mutarkan kunci mobil Shinichi di jari tengahnya dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Oh ya, Ran. Jangan lupa kunci pintu. Aku mau berburu makanan di sekitar sini. Mungkin agak lama. Hati-hati, kau sendirian di rumah."

Bukan bermaksud apa-apa, belakangan ini di daerah sekitar rumah Shinichi banyak sekali terjadi perampokan. Shinichi bilang ia sudah muak dengan hilangnya _headphone_ kesayangannya dan beruntungnya ia, laptopnya ia simpan di bawah bantal, jadi tidak menjadi incaran perampok. Dan tetangga sebelah rumah Shinichi pun sedang ada urusan ke Nagano. Sebenarnya Heiji bisa saja mengajak Ran, namun gadis itu juga sedang malas keluar.

Ran mengangguk. "Oke. Titip cumi panggang, ya."

Ia kembali sendiri. Membosankan juga. Ia menyibukkan dirinya dengan menyapu lantai kayu rumah berdesain khas Jepang itu. Hingga ia sampai di kamar Shinichi. Ia menatapinya dengan pandangan rindunya. Di bawah bantal, terdapat laptop dan buku tebal yang nampaknya sebuah buku harian. Dia membuka buku harian itu dan mencoba mencerna pelan-pelan apa yang dia baca. Banyak cerita tentang dia, Heiji, atau Kaito.

Ran hanya tersenyum geli melihat kamar Shinichi. Dia belum sempat membereskan kamarnya dua hari yang lalu, jadi Ran memutuskan untuk membereskan kamarnya. Lelaki itu sangat unik. Dia menyimpan koleksi komiknya di bawah kasur di dalam sebuah kotak besar. Dan meja belajarnya penuh dengan coret-coretan matematika tentang omset restorannya. Dan yang menarik, Ran menemukan komik empat panel buatan Shinichi yang isinya membuatnya terbahak-bahak. Lelaki ini benar-benar unik. Dia berbeda dari sekian banyak lelaki yang pernah ditemuinya.

Ia memegang perutnya yang nyeri. Ia belum sarapan. Ia langsung beranjak ke ruang tamu dan membereskannya.

Cukup banyak debu di sela lemari kayu di ruang tamu tersebut.

Pandangan Ran tiba-tiba benar-benar lamur setelah ia membereskan ruang tamu. Namun ia terus berjalan tanpa tahu arah. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya lunglai dan ia nyaris pingsan di pinggir koridor rumah Shinichi. Tiba-tiba ia merasa napasnya sesak dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Bobot tubuhnya nyaris jatuh dan kedua kakinya seakan tidak lagi menginjak bumi. Kakinya tidak mampu lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya dan Ran jatuh terjerembab ke tanah. Benar-benar nyaris mati. Tangannya melambai-lambai tidak jelas.

_Seseorang... _

_Siapa pun... _

_Tolonglah_...

Ran nyaris menangis dan suaranya benar-benar tidak keluar. Pertanda bahwa napasnya benar-benar tersendat dan benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongan secepatnya. Ran sudah terlalu lemah untuk berteriak. Lututnya merasa lemas. Air matanya mengalir pelan. Ia ingat Heiji sedang pergi bersama Kazuha, Kaito pergi berkeliling berburu makanan, dan Shinichi? Dimana dia? Kemarin ia bilang menginap selama dua hari di rumah temannya di Kobe. Nyatanya? Ia pergi selama tiga hari. Betapa menyebalkannya. Ia terduduk di sisi pintu. Tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya.

_Kami-sama..._

_Tolonglah..._

Doanya terkabul. Akhirnya ada seseorang yang menahannya. Ran menggenggam tangannya erat dan dia menarik Ran bangun dan menggendongnya. Tangan hangat itu mencengkram tangan Ran erat, seperti kuncup bunga dengan tangkainya. Jaket biru gelapnya begitu hangat. Ran benar-benar bersyukur kali ini. Tubuhnya benar-benar seakan-akan lumpuh dan tubuhnya langsung ditopang oleh tangan tegas yang tidak Ran kenali. Siapa penolongnya ini?

Ia tak peduli.

Ran menghela napas lega dan mengatur napasnya pelan-pelan. Ran berusaha luar biasa untuk mengatur napasnya agar normal kembali. Lelaki itu memapahnya ke bangku pelan-pelan. Tubuhnya benar-benar sudah oleng dan nyaris kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya. Lelaki itu menyodorkan obat asmanya. Ran menyemprotkan obat asmanya itu beberapa kali ke dalam mulutnya.

Tangan hangat itu mengulurkan minuman kalengnya, dan Ran langsung meminumnya. Napasnya sedikit lega dan Ran mengusap air matanya perlahan. Teh hangat kalengan itu benar-benar menyelamatkannya. Ralat, tepatnya lelaki itulah yang benar-benar menyelamatkannya. Keringat dinginnya menetes gugup.

"_Arigatou_..."

Ran mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa sosok penolongnya dan tiba-tiba napasnya langsung tercekat kaget. Matanya berusaha keras menahan air mata haru yang akan jatuh ke kedua belah pipinya lagi, seakan tidak percaya akan sosok yang dilihatnya tepat di depan mataku itu.

Kata-kata yang akan keluar dari bibirnya tersendat pelan.

Dia kembali.

Dan ia langsung menolong Ran, padahal mungkin saja ia masih lelah akan perjalanan jauhnya.

Dia. Selalu saja dia.

Kudo Shinichi.

Dalam dekapannya, Ran perlahan-lahan mulai mendapati kesadarannya dan napasnya yang habis mulai terisi kembali walaupun pandangannya masih sedikit buyar dan Ran langsung menatap wajah dinginnya itu dengan wajah penasaran, kenapa Shinichi benar-benar bisa ada di saat ia benar-benar membutuhkannya. _Seolah-olah Shinichi bisa membaca hatinya yang sedang kesulitan._

Dan sekarang ia hanya ingin tertidur.

Hanya ingin tertidur...

Tiba-tiba cahaya remang-remang memenuhi matanya. Memaksanya untuk membuka mata.

Dan lelaki itu disini, di hadapannya.

.

.

Shinichi duduk di sebelah ranjang gadis bermata sipit itu. Menatap wajahnya yang tampak tenang saat tidur. Shinichi mendesah dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jari kurusnya ke atas meja yang dilengkapi vas bunga sebagai penghias ruangan. Hingga wajah pucat bermata sipit itu perlahan mulai menggerak-gerakkan jari lentiknya, pelan, pasti, hingga membentuk genggaman kuat yang menggenggam tangan Shinichi kuat. Shinichi langsung menegakkan duduknya ketika menyadari tatapan heran Ran yang menatap wajahnya lekat.

Wajah pertama yang dilihat Ran adalah wajah Shinichi. Shinichi menoleh, mengusap matanya. Ran duduk bersandar di dipan kasur. Apakah tadi yang ia alami hanya mimpi? Telunjuknya langsung mengarah ke arah Shinichi yang sedang memandanginya.

"Kapan kau tiba? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Aku cemas dan nyaris saja pingsan!" Ran membuka suara, setelah ia seakan-akan baru bangun dari tidur panjang yang melelahkannya. Ia ingat bahwa barusan Shinichi yang membopongnya ke atas kasur. Menyelamatkannya.

Shinichi tersenyum mendapati nada kesal pada suara Ran. Ia memang sengaja tidak menelepon Ran. Hanya untuk menguji seberapa sabar Ran bisa menunggunya.

Gadis itu kesal karena Shinichi _tidak_ _menghubunginya_.

Gadis itu _membutuhkannya_.

Shinichi merentangkan tangannya, melemaskan otot tubuhnya yang seakan kaku. "Baru saja. Dan aku langsung melihat kau nyaris mati dengan wajah bodohmu."

"Apa kau bilang?" Telinga Ran berdenging. "Wajah bodoh?"

"Lupakan. Kau sedang apa sendirian di rumah? Mana yang lain? Kenapa kau bisa sesak seperti ini?"

Ran ingin tertawa mendengar rentetan pertanyaan Shinichi yang dilontarkannya dengan wajah panik seperti itu. "Jangan begitu. Kazuha, Heiji, dan Kaito sedang pergi. Ada urusan. Aku sendirian di rumah. Aku menyibukkan diriku sendiri karena bosan, membereskan ruang tamu. Tiba-tiba aku merasa pusing dan sesak. Aku tak tahu," gerutunya.

"Kau '_kan_ bisa bersepeda. Ada sepeda di belakang rumah. Bersepeda mengelilingi sekitar rumahku."

Ran mendengus kasar. "Aku tak bisa bersepeda." Wajahnya memerah malu ketika mengucapkan fakta yang tak ingin didengarnya itu. Shinichi terbahak.

"Tadinya kalau kau tidak bangun juga, aku mulai berpikir aku akan menciummu. Memberi pernapasan buatan, sejenis itu."

"Apa?" Ran sontak bangun dari ranjangnya. Wajahnya memerah. "Men-mencium?! Apa kau sudah gila!" Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk. "Lagipula..." Ran menunduk. "Aku tak apa-apa. Aku hanya kelelahan karena menyibukkan diriku dengan banyak pekerjaan, tak ada kegiatan yang menarik bagiku."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa memasak," usul Shinichi mencoba memberi alternatif lain.

Ran menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Aku sudah makan," katanya berbohong.

"Kau bisa menonton televisi."

"Bosan," tukas Ran tak berperasaan. Ran menggenggam gelang di pergelangan tangannya erat. Shinichi melihatnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu yang cukup mengganggu.

"Gelang dari nenekku. Kujadikan jimat. Yah, cukup berguna juga sebenarnya. Dia menyelamatkanku."

Shinichi mendengus. "Yang menyelamatkanmu aku. Bukan jimat konyol itu."

"Apa, _sih_? Tidak konyol, _kok_. Gelang ini yang menyelamatkanku!"

"Jadi apa tugasku? Hanya menggantikan posisi gelangmu itu?"

Ran tidak menjawab. Mereka terdiam sesaat, mungkin lelah berdebat. Hingga akhirnya Shinichi membuka mulutnya. Ia menyibak poni yang menutupi wajah Ran. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ran, hingga membuat Ran sedikit kaget. Ran meremas-remas sprei yang membungkus kasur empuknya gugup.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Ran menoleh kaget ke arah Shinichi yang tangannya menopang dagunya dan mata hitamnya menatap Ran begitu lekat sehingga gadis berambut panjang itu salah tingkah. Dia mencoba duduk dengan bersandar pada ranjangnya. Nada suaranya gugup. Ia mencoba menyusun kata-kata dengan benar. Semakin tak kuasa Ran melihat Shinichi menatapku dengan kedua mata bonekanya. Ingin rasanya Ran mencongkel matanya itu. Hingga akhirnya bibir Ran bergetar pelan.

"Aku..." Tenggorokan Ran seakan kering. Mata sipitnya membulat. "Baik-baik saja," lanjutnya gugup dan ia menelan ludahnya. Shinichi menghela napas lega dan tersenyum. Tangan itu menyentuh dahi Ran, mencoba merasakan panas yang ada di dahinya.

Lelaki tinggi itu tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya. "Tunggu disini."

Shinichi keluar dari kamar Ran dengan langkah terburu-buru. Tatapan Ran mengekori lelaki itu, penasaran. Apa yang akan dilakukannya?

Lima belas menit kemudian, Shinichi kembali dengan semangkuk bubur dilengkapi irisan daging ayam dan sayuran dan dipotong kecil-kecil. Terlihat lezat. Mata Ran membesar secara otomatis melihat bubur itu. Sebenarnya ia memang sangat lapar. Ran menyandarkan tubuhnya di dipan ranjangnya.

Shinichi duduk di sebelah ranjangnya dan menyendok bubur itu. "Buka mulutmu."

"Kau membuatkannya untukku?" Ran mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya antusias. Ia memang belum sarapan. Sejak tadi perutnya sudah memainkan orkestra kelaparannya. Alasan pertama, ia malas membuat sarapannya sendiri. Alasan kedua, yang ada hanya makanan sisa. Alasan ketiga, tak ada orang lain yang biasanya membuatkannya makanan. Biasanya Heiji atau Kazuha memasak sendiri untuk semua orang. Alasan keempat, Shinichi sudah terbiasa membelikannya _sandwich_ isi tuna yang menggiurkan selera makannya untuk sarapan setiap harinya. Diam-diam ia sebenarnya berharap Shinichi membelikannya sarapan seperti biasanya.

"Ya." Shinichi menyodorkan sendok berisi bubur itu, ia tak peduli. "Buka mulutmu."

"Apa bisa dimakan?" tanya Ran ragu, ia masih mengatupkan mulutnya rapat, khawatir bubur yang dibuat mendadak itu hancur rasanya.

Shinichi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kesal. "Tentu saja bisa. Kau pikir aku ini tidak bisa memasak? Kalau hanya bubur, semua orang juga bisa membuatnya."

"Oh, oke." Dengan patuh Ran membuka mulutnya, mencoba mencerna bubur yang baru saja ia telan. Ia mengunyah potongan daging ayamnya perlahan. Shinichi menyuapinya pelan-pelan. Ran menelan potongan wortelnya. Dia jadi merasa benar-benar seperti anak kecil. "Panas!" teriaknya tiba-tiba sambil menjulurkan lidahnya yang memerah. Shinichi membelalakan matanya kaget dan buru-buru menyodorkan gelas berisi air pada Ran, dan gadis berambut panjang itu langsung meneguknya seperti orang kesetanan.

Tapi sungguh, bubur itu memang benar-benar panas.

Sangat panas.

"Kau mau membunuhku, ya? Tiup dulu buburnya untukku! Panas sekali, tahu!" omel Ran sambil mengerutkan keningnya kesal. Shinichi menggaruk kepalanya.

"_Gomen_ _nasai_..." Shinichi menghela napas, dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, meniup bubur yang ada di sendok.

Ran memelototkan matanya. "Jangan kau ludahi buburku! Huh, kau tidak bersih sekali, _sih_! Shinichi, telan dulu ludahmu sebelum meniup buburku!"

"Cerewet! Sudah kubuatkan bubur juga harusnya kau bersyukur, karena masih ada yang memperhatikanmu!" bentak Shinichi sambil kembali menyuapi Ran yang langsung terdiam. Ran mengunyah seledrinya. Shinichi membuka percakapan.

"Sebenarnya saat kau tertidur, sekitar sepuluh menit lalu saudaramu yang komikus itu menelepon kemari. Apa kau memberikannya nomor telepon rumahku?"

"Oh, ya?" Ran menatap Shinichi penasaran. "Lalu kau bilang apa?" Ran memang ingat saat itu ia memberi nomor telepon rumah Shinichi pada Aoko, untuk berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu. Shinichi menarik napas dan kembali meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku.

"Aku bilang kau sedang tertidur dengan wajah bodohmu, jadi ia langsung memakluminya."

Tinju kecil Ran mengarah ke kepala Shinichi gemas. "Apa? Wajah bodoh?"

"Lupakan saja. Sebenarnya dia bilang ada urusan penting, namun karena kau sedang tidur, jadi dia menundanya. Katanya berhubungan juga dengan ayahmu."

_Otousan_?

Mata sipit Ran langsung membulat. _Ada apa dengannya_?_ Urusan penting_?_ Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu. _

"Bisa aku... pinjam telepon?" kata Ran dengan nada memohon. Shinichi paham kekhawatiran Ran dan lelaki berambut rata itu langsung mengulurkan ponselnya dan Ran langsung memencet nomor telepon Aoko dengan cepat. Aoko mengangkat panggilannya setelah nada tunggu berakhir.

"_Oneesan_?"

"Aoko, apa yang terjadi? Kata Shinichi-_san_ baru saja kau meneleponku sepuluh menit yang lalu." Ran menggenggam ponsel Shinichi erat begitu mendengar suara Aoko di ujung sana. Shinichi masih memandang Ran serius.

"Oh, _Oneesan_? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kudengar kau nyaris pingsan?!" Suara Aoko khawatir. Seperti biasanya, adik kecilnya itu selalu mencemaskannya seakan-akan ia anak kecil yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Ran menatap Shinichi, lalu ia menggeleng kuat.

"Aku tak apa-apa." Nada suara Ran tenang. Datar. Meyakinkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. "Lalu? _Otousan_? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Jadi..."

Aoko terdiam sejenak. Ran menunggu. Shinichi memandang Ran penuh rasa ingin tahu. Mata Ran memutar.

"_Ojisan_ bilang..."

Ran masih mendengarkan dengan perasaan sebal. Aoko seakan berteka-teki. "_Otousan_ bilang apa?" suaranya serak.

"_Oneesan_ dilamar."

Tatapan Ran membeku begitu mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Aoko. Ia langsung terdiam. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan tenggorokannya seakan tercekat. Ia menarik napas satu-dua, mencoba tetap tenang. Masih dengan tangan gemetar, ia mencoba bicara diiringi tatapan penasaran Shinichi. Perasaannya terguncang. Baru saja ia selesai dengan Kaito, muncul lagi masalah baru. Otot tubuhnya seakan lemas.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Ya. _Ojisan_ sudah melihat sosok yang melamar _Oneesan_. Mereka bertemu di Jepang. Lelaki itu sudah menemui _Ojisan_. Kebetulan _Ojisan_ sedang ada di Jepang, jadi lelaki itu menyusul _Otousan_ di Jepang. Kata _Obasan_, lelaki itu lumayan tampan dan mapan. Dia punya bisnis di Jepang. Kelihatannya ia cukup serius dan ingin melanjutkan ke jenjang pernikahan."

"Oh." Pandangan Ran gelap begitu mendengar nada suara riang Aoko yang jauh di sana. Aliran darah ke jantungnya seolah berhenti. Jantungnya berhent berdetak dan seakan-akan ia berada di ambang kematian. Ia masih berdiri kaku.

"Terus? Bagaimana pendapatmu?" lanjutnya dengan tenggorokan kering.

"Yah, Aoko... Aoko setuju. _Oneesan_ juga sudah cukup umur untuk menikah, bukan? Begitu _Ojisan_ tahu bahwa _Oneesan_ nyaris pingsan seperti itu, pasti akan langsung diterima. Mungkin _Ojisan_ pikir _Oneesan_ butuh seseorang untuk menjaga _Oneesan_."

Tubuh Ran bergetar cepat begitu mendengar suara jahil Aoko. "Jangan, Aoko!" teriaknya keras. "Jangan bilang tentang kejadian tadi pada _Otousan_, kumohon!" Ran tahu benar ayahnya, selalu sangat khawatir padanya. Bila ayahnya itu tahu bahwa ia nyaris pingsan di rumah yang tak ada orangnya, pasti ayahnya akan berpikir bahwa ia perlu untuk dijaga oleh seseorang―bahkan Ran tak kuat membayangkannya.

"Tenang saja." Aoko tertawa keras di ujung sana. "Aku tak akan bilang. Tapi _Oneesan_ harus melihat bagaimana orangnya. Lelaki itu sangat mengenal _Oneesan_."

"Aku tidak mau!" Ran bergidik kuat.

_Lelaki itu sangat mengenal dirinya? Siapa? _

_Kaito? Tidak mungkin. Heiji? Shinichi? Tak mungkin. Terus siapa?_

"Ayolah, _Oneesan_." Aoko mulai dengan bujuk rayu musangnya. "Tidak!" tegas Ran dengan suara bergetar, menepis rayuan Aoko. Tak akan mempan.

"_Oneesan_ harus mau. Aku yakin lelaki itu yang terbaik untuk _Oneesan_."

"Darimana kau tahu?" Kening Ran berkerut samar. Ia masih berusaha melarikan diri dari ketentuan itu. Menyebalkan. Umur Ran pun masih muda, terlalu cepat baginya untuk menikah.

"Perasaan wanita!"

"Bodoh! Kalau aku menikah, bagaimana kuliah lanjutanku di Inggris? Aku sudah sulit-sulit mengikuti ujiannya!" Ran masih mencoba berkelit.

Aoko tidak menyerah. "Kata _Ojisan_, kuliah masih bisa ditempuh bahkan bila sudah menikah. Bahkan memiliki suami disisi _Oneesan_ akan membuat _Oneesan_ lebih bersemangat. Suami _Oneesan_ akan menyemangati _Oneesan_..."

Ran mendengus. "Keras kepala." Hanya itu yang terucap dari mulutnya.

"Lagipula, lelaki itu juga bersedia menunggu _Oneesan_."

Ran buru-buru menutup sambungan telepon dengan kesal. Ia malas berdebat lagi, bila begitu terus tidak akan ada ujungnya. Dia menarik napas satu-dua, mencoba menenangkan dirinya untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia menahan napasnya, begitu melihat tatapan Shinichi yang terkesan menyelidikinya. Tatapannya gelap. Ia memutuskan untuk bercerita.

"Aku dilamar."

.

.

"Oleh siapa?"

Ran menoleh kesal begitu mendengar pertanyaan pertama Shinichi yang sedang memandanginya sambil bertopang dagu. "Jangan tanya aku," tukasnya tak peduli. "Aku saja belum tahu wajahnya seperti apa. Padahal aku penasaran sekali siapa orangnya. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana pandangan hidupnya dan sikapnya."

"Tapi, kalau seandainya kau sudah tahu tentangnya, kau mau menerimanya?" Shinichi mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja.

Ran menggeleng kuat. "Tidak!" jawabnya langsung. Cinta yang dipaksakan, hasilnya akan tetap buruk.

"Kau ini memang benar-benar keras kepala," ucapan Shinichi menggantung. "Kalau kau sudah benar-benar mengenalnya, kau mau menerimanya?" Shinichi menatap mata Ran serius. Mata itu gelap. Entah mengapa. Ada aura kelam.

"Yah..." Ran menahan ucapannya. "Aku tak tahu." Dia menggaruk kepalanya. "_Nani mo wakaranai_―benar-benar tidak tahu," jawabnya tegas. Pandangannya mengarah ke depan. Menerawang. "Aku masih ingin melanjutkan kuliah dulu. Masih ingin mengembangkan karirku. Bisnis. Aku selalu punya harapan untuk itu. Dan bila aku menikah..." Ran menarik napas. "Aku takut terkekang."

"Terus?" Shinichi memainkan kancing bajunya. "Lelaki itu bilang apa?"

"Dia... dia..." Ran menggigit bibirnya gugup. Ia meremas tangannya. "Bersedia menungguku."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau terima saja lamarannya? Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"

.

.

"Memangnya dia pikir gampang untuk menerima orang yang baru kita kenal?"

Heiji terkikik geli. Ia baru saja mendengar curhatan Ran tentang lamarannya yang mendadak itu. yang duduk di sebelah Heiji puas tertawa-tawa menyimak kekesalan Ran. "Mungkin saja bukan, Shinichi sudah mengenal orang itu? Pelamarmu bilang, ia sudah sangat mengenalmu, bukan?" kata Heiji berpendapat. Ran mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah Kazuha yang sekarang sudah mulai dekat dengannya. Pasti Kazuha mengerti perasaannya karena mereka sama-sama wanita.

Ran mendengus. Ia benci ketika seseorang memutuskan apa yang cocok untuknya namun ia tidak menyukainya. Bukannya ia membenci Shinichi, tidak. Shinichi sosok kakak terbaik yang pernah dimilikinya. Namun ia hanya kesal dengan ucapan Shinichi barusan. Benar-benar seakan tidak memahami perasaannya. Alasan pertama, ia belum tahu siapa laki-laki yang melamarnya itu, bagaimana wajahnya, sikapnya, pembawaannya, dan pandangannya. Alasan kedua, ia benci dijodoh-jodohkan dengan siapapun. Alasan ketiga, ia belum mau menikah.

"Kazuha-_san_ juga setuju dengan pendapatku, bukan? Cinta yang dipaksakan, hasilnya selalu buruk. Benar, bukan?" tanyanya pada Kazuha yang tersenyum.

Kazuha mengangguk mengiyakan pendapat Ran sambil melirik Heiji jahil. "Ya. Benar. Aku juga pernah mengalami hal seperti itu..."

Heiji meringis. _Maksud Kazuha pasti tentang Kaito_.

Ran mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan. "Benar. Memang, di sekitar kita banyak sekali lelaki yang bodoh dan tidak peka."

"Berarti termasuk diriku juga?" Heiji menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Kazuha dan Ran tertawa secara bersamaan.

Heiji tersenyum kaku. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Kazuha tertawa kecil.

Ran terbahak. "Heiji, bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang itu?"

Wajah Heiji kaget. Ia todak menyangka Ran akan bertanya seperti itu. "Yah..." Ia menggaruk kepalanya gugup, sambil sesekali melirik Kazuha yang tersenyum memandangnya serius, penasaran akan jawabannya. Ia buru-buru mengelak, "Untuk apa kau tanyakan hal seperti itu? Kau '_kan_ sudah merasakannya, saat kau mencintai Kai..."

"Sialan, jangan bilang begitu," interupsi Ran dengan wajah kesal. Ran mendengus. Ia selalu membenci momen ketika cerita masa lalunya dengan Kaito diungkit-ungkit. Heiji dan Kazuha tertawa keras. Dasar, pasangan yang kompak.

Ran memilin-milin rambutnya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu. Mencintai seseorang yang baru saja kau kenal. Begitu memandangnya. Mengenalnya."

Heiji dan Kazuha saling berpandang-pandangan, dan tersenyum. Hingga akhirnya Heiji menjawab seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Jika kau mencintai seseorang, kau selalu merasa ingin dia bahagia walau kau sengsara. Kau mengorbankan segalanya demi senyumnya. Kau ingin selalu dekat dengannya. Memperjuangkan segalanya. Meskipun ia sekeras kepala apapun hingga kau tak sanggup mengendalikannya, kau tetap berusaha sabar padanya."

Kazuha tersenyum, tatapannya melunak ketika memandang Heiji yang sedang tersenyum memandangnya. Semua yang diucapkan Heiji adalah tentang dirinya dan Heiji. "Benar," sahutnya lembut. Heiji tersenyum-senyum. Ran memandangi matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Warna oranye senja menghiasi awan-awan yang berarak dan menjadi puncak pemanis sore. Burung-burung yang berterbangan semakin mempermanis indahnya sore itu. Heiji mengeluarkan kameranya. Memotret pemandangan surgawi yang menenangkan itu. Sesekali memotret Kazuha dengan iseng. Kazuha tertawa-tawa. Ran meliriknya. Sepasang kekasih itu memang serasi satu sama lain.

_Jadi begitu_. Ran menghela napasnya panjang.

Untuk saat ini, ia akan mencoba bersabar.

.

.

Bulan yang terpantul di lautan membuat lautan berwarna biru pekat akibat pantulan warna langit tersebut sedikit bercahaya. Bintang merangkul bulan diiringi bintang yang bertebaran sejauh mata memandang. Angin malam berdesir, mengantarkan kedinginan hingga Ran menggigil. Ran menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pinggiran mercusuar. Ran berdiri di atas kapal kecil milik Shinichi, menikmati pemandangan itu. Ia mengarahkan perahunya tepat menuju tengah laut, menikmati kesendiriannya. Ia meneguk air kelapa yang diambilnya.

Tiba-tiba saja laut berubah menjadi beringas. Ombak bak tsunami kecil menerpa kapal yang dinaiki Ran, hingga kapal itu terseret ombak, jauh. Ran berusaha keras berenang, dan ia berteriak panik. "Tolong!" Ombak itu nyaris membalikkan kapal kecil yang dinaiki Ran. Ran tersandung tali yang ada dalam kapal kecil itu dan ia langsung jatuh ke lautan. Ia panik. Ia menggapai-gapai, mengayuh sebisa mungkin untuk mempertahankan hidup. Entah sudah berapa banyak air laut yang sudah ditelannya. Ia nyaris kehabisan napas. Dalam sekejap air telah benar-benar menenggelamkannya. Ia sudah putus asa.

Luapan air semakin membuatnya nyaris tak bisa bernapas. Ia menggerak-gerakkan kakinya, berusaha keras mempertahankan beban tubuhnya dalam air. Matanya perih karena terlalu banyak dimasuki air laut. Ia tergagap-gagap, melambai-lambaikan tangannya, berusaha meminta pertolongan. Ia sudah lelah. Namun ia juga belum mau kehilangan nyawanya di lautan luas ini.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu.

Jaket biru tua.

Saat itulah ia menyadari sesuatu.

Dia ingin memanggil lelaki itu, namun dia tidak bisa. Suaranya tercekat dalam tenggorokannya.

_Shinichi?_

Ran menoleh dengan cepat. "Shinichi!" teriaknya dengan susah payah. Tangannya masih sibuk mengayuh. "Tolong aku!"

Ombak semakin beringas. Lelaki itu langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke ombak yang menyambutnya. Berenang menghampirinya. Lelaki berjaket biru tua itu berusaha menggapainya. Ia masuk ke dalam air, menyelam sejenak, lalu berenang dengan gaya bebas ke arahnya, yang sibuk menggapai-gapai. Ran nyaris tenggelam dan Shinichi buru-buru menyeret tubuhnya dengan kuat. Karena panik, Ran kesulitan untuk mendapati kesadarannya kembali. Air itu benar-benar menyiksanya. Ran buru-buru memeluk Shinichi, ia benar-benar ketakutan. Ran bisa merasakan Shinichi masih tetap memegang tangannya kuat-kuat. Tiba-tiba Shinichi mencopot jaketnya, dan kaus tipis yang dikenakannya. Ia menanggalkan pakaiannya. Ia bertelanjang dada dengan masih mengenakan celana panjangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ran membelalakkan matanya kaget. Shinichi merengkuh bahu Ran, mencoba mencopot jaket yang dikenakan Ran. Ran melotot dengan pipi memerah. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Shinichi? Kenapa kau berusaha mencopot..." Ran terhenti sejenak. "Jaketku?"

Tangan Shinichi masih sibuk mengayuh ombak. "Lakukan saja! Copot pakaianmu. Kayuhkan tanganmu secara perlahan menghampiri kapal kecil disana!"

"Apa?!" pekik Ran keras kepala. Ombak mengayunkan tubuh mereka berdua. "Aku tak mau! Aku tak mau mencopot pakaianku!"

"Copot pakaianmu!" Shinichi memegang jaket Ran, berusaha mencopot pakaiannya.

Wajah Ran langsung memerah secara drastis. "Tidak!" teriaknya keras.

Alis Shinichi mengerut. "Lakukan saja! Atau aku yang harus mencopot pakaianmu?"

"Apa kau bilang?" Telinga Ran berdengung keras. Ia buru-buru mencopot jaketnya sendiri dengan bersungut-sungut. Aneh, setelah mencopot jekatnya, ia merasa telah bisa mengendalikan keseimbangannya. Kepala mereka menyembul di tengah-tengah lautan. Shinichi merangkulnya, berenang ke arah kapal yang masih berdiri tegak. Ombak sudah jauh lebih tenang sekarang. Menggendong Ran yang terbaring lemas ke atas kapal kecil itu. Ran buru-buru mengatur napasnya, terduduk di atas kapal itu.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau pergi sendirian! Sendirian di saat bahaya seperti itu bisa membahayakan dirimu, tahu!" bentak Shinichi sambil berkacak pingggang. Kapal itu sedikit bergoyang. Shinichi meraih jaketnya yang basah dan mengenakannya kembali setelah meremasnya.

"Kenapa kau marah? Aku bosan di rumah saja. Lagipula untuk apa kau menyuruhku membuka baju? _Chikan_―_julukan__lelaki yang melakukan pelecehan seksual_!" protesnya sambil memain-mainkan teleskop di tangannya. Meskipun tubuhnya agak gemetar ketika melihat ke arah bawah. Begitu menyeramkan. Lautan terlihat gelap.

"Aku menyelamatkanmu. Pakaianmu bisa menyerap air dan semakin memberatkan dirimu. Itu bisa menyebabkan kau langsung tenggelam dalam waktu singkat."

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi..." Ran terhenti. Shinichi benar, ia telah menyelamatkan Ran. Ia benar.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku?" potong Shinichi tegas. Tangannya mengulurkan jaket hitam milik Ran.

Ran terdiam. "_Arigatou_," ucapnya akhirnya. Tangannya meraih jaket miliknya dan mengenakannya kembali.

Shinichi tergelak, lalu menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit malam yang seolah tersiram cat hitam. "Aku bukan lelaki kurang ajar seperti _chikan_, Ran. Aku hanya ingin melihat bulan dari pinggir pantai dan tiba-tiba aku mendengar teriakanmu dan melihat ombak besar tadi. Aku hanya tergerak untuk menolongmu."

"Kenapa? Bukankah bintang lebih menarik?" Ran membalikkan badannya. Penasaran. Menatap bulan purnama yang bentuknya bulat sempurna. Menemani para bintang gemintang di atas langit. Meneduhi lautan yang terbentang luas di hadapannya. Angin pun membelai wajahnya. Cahaya bulan terpantul ke air laut, menyebabkan lautan kini terlihat seperti cairan emas. Bintang seolah tersenyum padanya.

Mata Shinichi memandang bulan purnama yang bersinar terang malam ini. Menerawang jauh.

"Aku tak tahu. Bulan begitu mudah kupandang seperti aku memandangmu. Sementara bintang begitu kecil. Tidak bisa kuraih."

_Bintang itu adalah kau, Ran. Setiap kali aku memandang bintang aku selalu teringat padamu, kau seperti bintang. Semakin sering aku memandangimu, semakin sulit kau untuk bisa kuraih. Aku benci mengakuinya, namun sehebat apapun seorang lelaki tidak akan bisa menebak isi hati seorang wanita yang dicintainya. Takkan bisa._

Ran berdeham kesal. Sikap puitis lelaki ini mulai lagi. "Aku lebih suka melihat bintang. Rasi-rasi bintang sebenarnya sudah membuatku tertarik sejak dulu. Saat aku kecil dahulu, aku berkhayal untuk pergi ke bintang. Terbang menari di angkasa."

Shinichi tertawa mendengar khayalan konyol Ran. Yang ditertawakan hanya merengut. "Hei, itu hanya khayalan seorang bocah _shogakkou_―sekolah dasar," omelnya.

Shinichi hanya tertawa kecil. "Kau marah padaku?" tanyanya supel.

Ran menggeleng, berbohong. "Tidak."

Shinichi menelan ludah. "Tentang lamaran itu?"

Ran tertawa sumbang, menyadari maksud Shinichi yang sebenarnya. "Untuk apa aku memikirkannya. Aku malas sekali."

Shinichi menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pinggiran kapal. "Hei, sebenarnya lamaran itu kau setujui atau tidak?" tanyanya.

Ran langsung menggeleng tegas tanpa berkata-kata.

Shinichi mencari celah lain. "Kalau seandainya lelaki yang melamarmu ada di antara aku, Kaito, dan Heiji?" tanyanya langsung.

Spontan Ran menoleh kaget dengan wajah memerah. "Eh? Apa katamu tadi? Katakan lagi!" sentak Ran. Ia masih tidak percaya akan kalimat yang didengarnya barusan.

Shinichi langsung tertawa. "Kubilang seandainya," kata Shinichi pelan dan Ran langsung memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

"Kukira kau serius waktu mengatakan itu!"

Tawa Shinichi meledak lagi. Ran menyatukan jari-jemarinya gugup.

"Aku tak akan menerima semuanya."

"_Nande_―kenapa?"

"Yah, aku tak mau menerima semuanya," tukas Ran tak beperasaan. "Pertama, Kaito, lelaki berkacamata yang menyebalkan, yang hanya bisa memikirkan tunangannya saja walau tunangannya itu sudah kembali pada sahabatnya tanpa diketahui oleh lelaki ini. Kedua, Heiji, lelaki berkulit cokelat yang sudah kembali berhubungan dengan mantan kekasihnya. Ketiga, orang menyebalkan yang mengataiku 'gurita' dan membuatku kesal setiap harinya sehingga aku kesal. Yaitu kau."

"Wah, pengamatanmu tentangku boleh juga," Shinichi meninju tangan Ran. "Aku tidak seburuk itu, tahu!"

"Peduli amat," Ran memeletkan lidahnya. Shinichi tertawa. Ingin rasanya meninju kepala Ran saat itu, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. "Hei, bolehkah setelah selesai musim semi dan berganti musim panas, kau tetap disini?"

"Kenapa? Kalau begitu aku harus izin pada Satou-_san_ dulu..." Bola mata Ran menatap Shinichi serius.

Shinichi menelan ludahnya, mencoba mengulur waktu. Ia menghentakkan kakinya beberapa kali, mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke _natsu_ _matsuri_―festival musim panas_._"

Mata Ran langsung berbinar. "_Ii_ _yo__―_boleh juga_._"

Mereka menuruni kapal itu dan menyusuri pantai. Entah sudah berapa meter mereka menyusuri pantai, menjauhi kapal yang baru saja mereka naiki. Malam itu begitu sepi. Tak ada orang, burung, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Mungkin orang-orang sudah tahu dan tidak akan keluar rumah saat mendengar berita ombak ini. Bahkan mungkin tak ada ikan di laut sana. Sunyi, sepi, senyap, hanya debur ombak yang kadang datang menyapa daratan. Dan bulan seakan tidak beranjak dari singgasananya, ditemani bintang-bintang.

Ran duduk bersandar pada pohon kelapa sambil menatap pantai yang kini begitu tenang.

"Indah..." desisnya sambil menengadahkan wajahnya. Memandang warna biru tua yang terhampar luas di hadapannya. Ombak yang bergoyang diterpa angin, dan pantulan warna keemasan bulan, menambah keindahan laut saat itu. Malam yang sempurna.

"Lautan memang indah," Shinichi melanjutkan kalimat yang diucapkan Ran sambil duduk di sebelahnya. _Sepertimu_.

"Apa kau masih belum ingin tidur?"

"Tidak." Ran menaikkan kedua kakinya, mencakung. "Malas. Kau saja yang tidur."

Shinichi membalikkan badannya, meninggalkan Ran. "Aku tak mau tahu kalau kau menemui bahaya seperti tadi. Kalau begitu, _mata_ _ashita_."

Ran langsung berdiri tegak. Ran berlari kembali setelah menyusuri pantai sambil memanggil Shinichi setelah ombak besar datang, berharap ombak itu akan membawa Shinichi kembali padanya. Ada rasa tak tega melihat punggung tegap itu meninggalkannya. Ran tak akan melepaskannya. Ia tak ingin kejadian seperti Kaito terulang kembali. Ia harus kehilangan orang yang dicintainya lagi. Lagipula Shinichi telah menyelamatkannya.

"Shinichi!"

Ran tertunduk, memegang kakinya yang lelah. "Shinichi! Temani aku disini! Aku tak mau sendiri! Kumohon!"

Langkah Shinichi tertahan.

"Jangan biarkan aku sendiri!"

Shinichi tersentak mendengar teriakan itu. Ia membalikkan badannya, mengitarkan pandangan, mencari seseorang yang memanggil namanya, seseorang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Sebuah titik kecil di ujung sana. Ran. Ia buru-buru berlari dengan cepat, menghampiri Ran yang tersenyum memandangnya. Ran langsung merangkulnya. Menatapnya serius, matanya berkaca-kaca. Shinichi langsung memeluknya erat.

"Ran."

Shinichi memejamkan matanya. "Walaupun aku tidak berkata apapun tentang ini, mungkin kau sudah tahu."

Ran hanya memandang Shinichi serius. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia tersedu, menyadari betapa berartinya Shinichi untuknya.

"Aku sudah menyusun kata-kata sejak dulu. Walaupun aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan ini. Aku harap kau tidak menjauh dariku, bahkan setelah aku mengatakan hal ini."

Ran hanya mengangguk. Shinichi melepasnya. Mereka saling bertatapan haru, kemudian sama-sama menoleh ke arah lautan yang bergelombang. Shinichi menatap Ran sambil tersenyum. Ran tak tahu seperti apa perasaannya saat ini. Campur aduk.

"Aku berusaha keras memahamimu. Aku berusaha keras membuatmu bahagia tanpa Kaito. Aku berusaha semampuku untuk memahami seperti apa dirimu. Selama tiga bulan ini aku sudah tahu segala-galanya tentangmu. Kekeraskepalaanmu, ketidakpekaanmu, bahkan kelemahanmu, aku tahu semuanya. Kekeras kepalaanmu yang membuatku benar-benar harus memahamimu. _Boku_ _wa__―__aku_..."

Shinichi terhenti sejenak. Detik-detik seakan berjalan begitu lambat. Ia memutuskan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"_Su_..."

"Ran-_chan_! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kata Heiji barusan ada ombak besar! Heiji mengkhawatirkan kalian! Heiji bilang aku harus segera menyusul kalian!" teriakan Kazuha yang tiba-tiba itu mengagetkan Shinichi dan Ran di tengah laut yang masih menaiki kapal. Kazuha melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan. Ran berdiri tegak di atas kapal, melambaikan tangannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa! Aku terselamatkan!"

Kazuha mengacungkan jari jempolnya. "Baguslah kalau begitu!"

Ran kembali menatap Shinichi. "Lalu? Kau mau bilang apa? _Boku wa su_... Apa kelanjutannya?"

Shinichi menatap Ran putus asa. Ia menelan ludahnya gugup. "_Boku_ _wa_... aku... _su_... sudah menyelamatkanmu. Bagaimana kalau kau buatkan masakan yang enak untukku? Aku sedang ingin makan _guji_―masakan ikan amadai. Oh ya, jangan lupa buatkan aku _gyoza_. Oke?"

Ran tersenyum. "Oke!" Gadis berambut panjang itu buru-buru menjalankan mesin kapal dan membawa mereka ke pinggir daratan. Kazuha buru-buru menarik tangan Ran. Ran tersenyum. "Kazuha, mau membantuku membuat _gyoza_? Aku juga mau membuat _guji_ untuk makan malam. Bagaimana?" Kazuha tersenyum. "Tentu saja! Ayo kita buat bersama-sama!" Mereka bergandengan tangan, berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah Shinichi.

Shinichi menghela napas panjang, memandang kedua belah punggung yang meninggalkannya. Nyaris saja ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. _Boku wa suki da_. Ini semua gagal karena Heiji! Kurang ajar, Heiji... Ia meraih ponselnya dan menekan beberapa nomor di ponselnya. Ia dekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya. Setelah itu, suara besar beraksen Osaka menyambutnya dengan nada cemas. Ia memegang ponselnya dengan tangan memerah. Meremas-remas ponselnya.

"_Konbanwa_, Kudo. Kenapa malam-malam begini kau meneleponku? Oh ya, tadi kudengar dari tetangga ada ombak besar nyaris menuju rumah penduduk. Untung saja hanya berlangsung sekitar sepuluh menit saja. Banyak orang tidak berani keluar rumah karena takut. Maaf, aku tak bisa kesana karena aku sedang di kamar mandi. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau sehat-sehat saja, bukan?"

Shinichi menggertakkan giginya kesal begitu mendengar ocehan ramai Heiji. "_Omae_ _wa_―kau..."

"Eh? _Nande_?" Heiji mengerutkan keningnya heran.

Mata Shinichi melotot marah, kesal dengan ke-_baka_-an Heiji yang mengesalkan itu. "_Baka janai_! Tidak mengerti momen yang bagus, ya? Bodoh! Benar-benar bodoh! Kenapa kau menyuruh Kazuha datang di waktu yang tidak tepat? Bodoh! Aku nyaris saja bilang hal itu padanya! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

Heiji buru-buru menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga begitu mendengar ucapan Shinichi. Setelah itu sambungan telepon langsung diputuskan. Heiji menatap ponselnya heran. Tidak mengerti. "Ada apa _sih_, dengannya? Kenapa ia begitu marah padaku? Aku hanya menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya, bukan?"

_Heiji, anata wa baka janai_―kau benar-benar bodoh.

.

.

_To be continued._


	13. Jealous

_Twelve – Jealous_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Cast :_

_Mouri Ran_

_Hattori Heiji_

_Toyama Kazuha_

_Kudo Shinichi_

_Kuroba Kaito_

_Disclaimer – Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho_

_._

_._

Heiji mengajak Kazuha ke taman dekat rumah Shinichi. Hari itu, Minggu sore, adalah waktu yang pas untuk menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama. Kazuha belum memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kaito, namun ia bersedia kembali lagi pada Heiji. Saat itu juga mereka kembali tertawa bersama, mengembalikan serpihan memori yang hilang. Saat itu juga mereka berdua duduk di kursi taman, menikmati indahnya suasana pagi Kamaichi. Ran, seperti biasanya ada di rumah, dan Shinichi pergi ke rumah temannya. Kaito entah kemana.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan suka merangkulku seperti itu. Aku bukan anak kecil."

Heiji tertawa. "Tapi tinggimu jauh dibandingkan aku. Lihatlah. Kau begitu mungil. Tinggimu hanya sebahuku."

Kazuha melirik bahu Heiji. Memang benar. Tingginya hanya sebahu Heiji. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau terlalu menjulang untuk ukuran dewasa seusiamu!"

Mereka tertawa bersamaan. Kazuha membuka kotak bento yang dibungkusnya tadi dan menggesernya ke sebelah Heiji. "Heiji, aku sudah membuatkanmu _sushi_. Ran-_chan_ yang mengajarkanku. Dia pandai sekali memasak masakan Jepang. Aku tahu sekarang, kau suka _gari_, makanya, kutambahkan banyak _gari_ di dalamnya."

Heiji tersenyum. Mencubit pipi Kazuha gemas. "_Arigatou_! Ibuku selalu membuatkan gari untukku. Tak kusangka kau juga menyiapkannya untukku. Wah, enak sekali! Terima kasih, terima kasih!"

"Kazuha!"

Mendadak sebuah suara bernada tegas dan marah memanggil nama Kazuha dengan intonasi keras. Heiji dan Kazuha langsung menoleh kaget, seakan tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri. Cubitan Heiji pada pipi Kazuha melemas. Lelaki tinggi besar, berwajah khas Jepang dengan kacamata yang menggantung di matanya.

Kaito?

"Untuk apa kamu disini?" Alis Kaito bertaut seperti singa yang bersiap menerkam mangsanya dengan sekali gertak begitu mendapati Heiji dan Kazuha yang sedang duduk berdua dan tertawa-tawa. Tawa itu langsung berubah menjadi tawa semu.

Lelaki itu malah memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya dengan santai. Dia duduk di sebelah diiringi tatapan kaget Heiji. Kaito menggenggam tangan perlahan. Kazuha segera berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan tatapan takut. Tapi, tidak bisa. Terlalu kuat. Tenaganya tidak cukup untuk melawan Kaito yang kini mencengkram tangannya seperti kesetanan. Keningnya mengernyit. Heiji tahu Kaito seperti apa. Kaito menarik Kazuha bangkit dari duduknya dengan kasar.

"Kuakui kau tidak punya sopan santun, Hattori-_san_. Aku sudah bilang bukan, bahwa Kazuha sudah bersamaku, sudah menjadi milikku, sekarang kau malah berduaan dan tertawa-tawa dengannya. Apa kau tak tahu terima kasih?" cibirnya dengan menunjuk Heiji tepat di depan hidung Heiji. Emosi Heiji nyaris mendidih dan naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Bahkan Kaito sudah memanggilnya dengan nama marganya lagi, Hattori. Seakan-akan dia bukan orang yang pernah mengisi hidupnya. Apa boleh buat, karena otaknya sekarang hanya dipenuhi oleh boneka penghiburnya yang baru, Kazuha.

"Huh, terima kasih, katamu?" ulang Heiji dengan nada emosi. "Aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya karena perbuatanmu kali ini!" sindirnya sambil menatap Kaito tajam.

Kaito masih meluapkan amarahnya. "Kau juga, Kazuha! Pantas saja belakangan ini kau berubah! Kau bersama keparat ini rupanya, kalian berhubungan di belakangku! Kurang ajar!"

"Ku-kupikir kau akan mengerti, Kaito-_kun_..." ucapan Kazuha terbata-bata. "Aku masih mencintai Heiji. Masih!"

"Itu benar!" Heiji menyerang perut Kaito.

Tangan Kaito langsung meninju pipinya tanpa ampun. Pipi Heiji memerah. Tamparan Kaito benar-benar mengiris pipinya sekaligus hatinya. Dan itu benar-benar sakit. Dia memegangi pipinya dengan tangan kanannya yang dipelintir oleh Kaito. Kazuha berteriak, meminta Kaito menghentikan tindakannya tersebut, namun entah setan apa yang membuat Kaito seperti itu. Dia meninju perut Heiji beberapa kali seperti algojo yang tengah kalap. Heiji berusaha keras melawan Kaito. Ia meninju rahang kiri Kaito. Kaito balas menendang perut Heiji.

Sementara Kaito menatap Kazuha acuh tak acuh, tidak peduli. Ada sedikit getaran aneh saat dia menyentuh telapak tangan Kazuha. Getaran kebencian, kemarahan. Heiji berusaha membalas, namun dengan kondisi seperti itu serangan apapun masih bisa ditangkis oleh Kaito. Dan Kazuha seakan tidak bisa bernapas lagi. Ia buru-buru melindungi Heiji dengan segenap kekuatannya, dan ia tak gentar sedikitpun.

Tiba-tiba Kazuha berdiri di depan Heiji, merentangkan tangannya. Kaito melotot.

"Apa-apaan kau?"

"Pukul aku saja, Kaito! Pukul aku lagi! Lampiaskan seluruh kemarahanmu!" tantang Kazuha ketika melihat tangan Kaito yang terangkat di udara, siap meninju untuk kesekian kalinya. Suaranya bergetar, miris karena ketakutan yang sangat besar pada Kaito, yang kini menatapnya seperti serigala rakus yang meneteskan darah.

Kaito berdengus. Mata Kazuha masih berkaca-kaca.

"Berhenti! Berhenti menyiksa Heiji! Tampar aku sekarang! Tampar aku!"

Tapi tangan kejam itu masih terangkat di udara, tidak melanjutkan menyiksanya dengan tamparan tajam itu. Seorang Kuroba Kaito tentu saja masih punya hati nurani. Dia tidak akan tega menampar seorang gadis yang menangis sesenggukan di hadapannya, apalagi bila gadis itu adalah gadis yang ia sayangi. Kazuha masih saja terus menangis, dan tubuhnya semakin merapat ke kursi. Dia terduduk lemas. Ia menuntun Heiji duduk di pelataran rumah Kaito. Heiji meringis kesakitan. Hingga akhirnya ucapan itu terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Ucapan Saguru.

_Sudah kubilang, Heiji, jangan menorehkan luka baru setelah dirimu terluka. Dan satu lagi, kalau begini terus, kau tak akan pernah bisa maju, kau hanya seperti jalan di tempat_.

Heiji mundur secara pelan-pelan. Dia mencoba menahan emosinya. Kini dadanya merasa sangat sesak. Matanya memanas dan Heiji merasa hatinya sangat perih. Rasa sakit mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Di saat-saat seperti ini, yang hanya bisa dia lakukan adalah berdoa dan berharap ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya dari situasi buruk ini. Bagaimanapun dia tidak akan sanggup membalas kata-kata Kaito dengan keadaan seperti ini. Lehernya benar-benar mencekiknya dan membuatnya sesak. Dia hanya memejamkan matanya, menahan rasa sakit yang memenuhi batinnya.

.

.

Lelaki itu membuka lembaran novel itu dengan hati-hati. Dia menyesapi teh hangatnya pelan-pelan. Tiba-tiba begitu melihat nama pengarangnya, Hattori Heiji, perasaannya berubah menjadi tak enak.

Lelaki itu menginjak gas mobilnya dengan frustasi.

Sekarang apa? Firasat buruk yang menghantuinya tentang Heiji semenjak dia membaca buku novel yang baru saja dibacanya, yang tak lain adalah novel karangan Heiji, membuatnya benar-benar seperti orang gila dan dia memutuskan untuk menghubungi rumahnya dan perasaan buruknya semakin menguat terlebih ketika Ran bilang Heiji sedang tidak ada. Hingga lelaki itu nyaris menabrak seekor kucing yang melintas di depan mobilnya. Dia membanting setir dengan kesal. Dan tak lupa menggertakkan giginya. Untunglah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Heiji tidak ada, Shinichi-_san_." Ran memberi penekanan saat ia menelepon ke rumah. "Pergi bersama Kazuha. Ia juga tidak ada."

"Siapa?"

"Kaito."

Perasaannya benar-benar memburuk. Untuk sesaat dia berpikir bahwa kali ini benar-benar terjadi masalah dengan Heiji. Untuk kali ini dia benar-benar khawatir. Khawatir pada seorang lelaki yang bahkan baru dikenalnya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ada apa sebenarnya? Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. Ia ingat Heiji bilang ia akan kembali berhubungan dengan Kazuha, namun Kaito belum tahu tentang hal itu. Namun mendapati kenyataan bahwa dan Heiji pergi berdua dan Kaito tidak ada, perasaannya benar-benar tak enak.

Firasat buruk itu selalu menghantuinya. Entah, ia tak tahu.

Dia tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Otaknya seperti dikendalikan dengan sendirinya. Dia merasa tiba-tiba menjadi seperti boneka yang dikendalikan hawa nafsunya sendiri. Dan matanya terbelalak pada satu titik konsentrasi ketika melewati sebuah taman dekat rumahnya, kawasan dekat jalan strategis itu.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

Matanya melebar secara otomatis.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Lelaki berambut rata itu melihat Heiji dan Kazuha melalui kaca jendela mobilnya. Kazuha sedang memegang wajah Heiji yang nampak memar dan ia sedang duduk di bangku taman bersama laki-laki tinggi berkacamata, Kaito. Dari sini tampak wajah yang sembab. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan mulai merasuki otaknya secara otomatis. Namun, hanya satu pertanyaan yang memenuhi otaknya, _apa orang itu benar-benar Kaito_? Dia benar-benar harus menahan emosinya. Orang itu membuat Heiji babak belur! Kurang ajar!

"Hattori! Toyama!"

Sontak Kazuha dan Heiji menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan tampaklah sosok itu. Lelaki tinggi itu bergegas keluar dari mobilnya. Mata Heiji menyipit, mulai mengenali sosok yang tadi memanggilnya, dari rambut rata dan tinggi badannya. Shinichi? Kudo Shinichi? Kelegaan mulai terpancar dari wajah lelah Kazuha. Tangannya yang memerah mulai menghapus air mata yang menggenang di matanya.

Shinichi menghampirinya dari kejauhan dan melepas jaketnya dan langsung memakaikannya pada badan Heiji yang menggigil kedinginan luar biasa. Heiji langsung menggenggam tangan Shinichi erat, seperti layaknya mereka akan berpisah. Sudut mata Kaito hanya melirik dengan tatapan pedasnya, seperti ingin menelan Shinichi langsung dengan sekali telan. Shinichi tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan dan dia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Kaito yang masih menatapnya sinis.

Setidaknya sekarang dia bisa melihat sosok Kaito yang sesungguhnya. Emosional. Dan perubahan atmosfer itu terasa saat sudut matanya menangkap lirikan mata Kaito yang memandanginya geram. Pantas saja Ran jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi dia mengakui, kualitas Kaito dari segi tampang juga lebih mengunggulinya. Dia pria ideal dengan tinggi sekitar 175 sentimeter dengan mata sipit dan lesung pipi yang menghiasi pipinya, Shinichi tahu itu.

"Maaf, Kaito. Aku tak tahu urusanmu, tapi yang jelas kau harus pergi, aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi," pintanya secara halus dan untunglah Kaito langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari taman itu dengan kasar karena seluruh perhatian orang yang melewati taman itu tertuju padanya. Dan tentu saja, ia tidak berani melawan Shinichi. Shinichi yang banyak membantunya menyelesaikan tesisnya.

Kaito membelakangi Shinichi, dingin. Badannya seolah membeku. "Aku baru tahu," ujarnya kaku.

Punggung tegap itu mengejang. "Sahabatku kurang ajar."

Shinichi mendesah panjang. "Terserahlah apa katamu. Tapi, ingatlah..." Shinichi menatap Kaito tajam. "Ada saatnya cinta akan kembali pada pemiliknya yang sebenarnya."

Kaito tidak berkata apapun lagi dan segera pergi. Langkahnya berat. Meninggalkan taman itu.

Heiji langsung menghela napas dan pegangan tangannya pada Shinichi melonggar.

"_A... arigatou_, Kudo..." kata lemah sambil mengangguk kecil. Shinichi mengangguk dan memegang bahu Heiji yang bergetar keras, mencoba menguatkannya dan Shinichi tahu lelaki ini ingin sekali menangis, namun ia tak akan pernah bisa. Kazuha menatap Heiji. Hingga akhirnya menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Heiji. Tangisan itu segera membasahi kemeja Heiji dengan derasnya. Heiji hanya bisa membiarkan gadis itu menangis di depannya, tanpa berkata apapun.

Tubuh Kazuha benar-benar bergetar kuat. Kazuha hanya menangis mengutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Heiji memegang kepala Kazuha. Mengelus rambutnya, mencoba menenangkannya.

"_Gomen_ _ne_, Heiji..." Bibir Kazuha bergetar. Kaku, menahan isak tangisnya yang menguat begitu melihat lebam pada wajah Heiji. "Karena aku, kau jadi seperti ini..."

Heiji mencoba tenang. Bibirnya terkatup dan terus mencoba menenangkan gadis itu dengan mengelus rambutnya. Tapi masih saja terus menangis. Tangisannya semakin mengeras bahkan wajahnya memerah. Dan tangisan itu memaksa Heiji terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Dia menghapus air mata Kazuha yang menggenang dengan jarinya. Pandangannya mulai kabur.

'_Mungkin inilah wajah polosnya yang pertama kali ditunjukkannya padaku..._' batin Heiji sambil menarik napas panjang. Dia sebenarnya ingin sekali menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun dia tidak mau mengungkit tentang itu di hadapan Kazuha.

"Bodoh, kenapa aku menangis? Kenapa?" bentak Kazuha pada dirinya sendiri. Digigitnya bibirnya dengan kesal. Shinichi hanya bisa mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Heiji terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia menatap lurus. Dia menahan pergelangan tangan Kazuha, kokoh tapi lembut. Ada sedikit getaran aneh saat dia menyentuh Kazuha. Kazuha tidak melawan, dia membiarkan Heiji memegang tangannya. Sampai akhirnya Heiji bersuara.

"Kazuha. Kita pulang sekarang."

Kini Heiji paham, wanita memang sulit dimengerti.

.

.

"Shinichi membelamu? Di hadapan Kaito yang meninjumu?" pekik Ran keras setelah Shinichi mengantar Heiji dan Kazuha yang meminta dia mengantarnya kembali ke rumah. Shinichi kembali ke mobil. Ia bilang ia akan menginap di rumah temannya. Ran membantu mengkompres pipi Heiji yang lebamnya memerah dan Heiji mengaduh kesakitan. Kazuha mengangguk mengiyakan.

Malam ini Kaito menghukum dirinya sendiri dengan tidak bermalam di rumah Shinichi. Mungkin karena masih kesal pada Heiji atau entah mengapa. Atau ia merasa tidak enak pada Shinichi. Ia menelepon Ran, memberitahu bahwa ia akan tinggal di hotel. Heiji sebenarnya bersyukur Kaito tidak kembali ke rumah Shinichi. Suasana akan semakin keruh dan dingin. Tidak nyaman rasanya melibatkan Ran yang tidak tahu apapun tentang masalah ini.

"Dia keterlaluan! Hanya karena cemburu saja ia sudah bersikap brutal seperti itu? Tak bisa dimaafkan!" umpat Ran dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Kazuha tertunduk, memandang Heiji yang masih mengompres lebam merah besar di pipi sebelah kanannya. Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Kaito benar-benar jahat sekali, Ran-_san_. Aku benar-benar tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan," ucap Kazuha sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Ran hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng sambil berdecak, dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Tangannya masih sibuk memegangi kompres di pipi kanan Heiji. Dia memiring-miringkan kepalanya resah.

"Tak apa, Kazuha-_chan_. Aku paham kondisimu. Kau harus berterima kasih pada Shinichi." Ran memegang tangan Kazuha, tersenyum tenang seolah telah mengerti semuanya. "Oh, ya. Apa kau sudah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Shinichi-_san_?" tanya Ran sambil berpaling ke Heiji.

Heiji menggeleng. Dia mengembuskan napas perlahan. Dia memejamkan matanya pelan-pelan. Kepalanya sangat sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Dia mengerang. Dia benar-benar sangat bimbang. Saat itu pikirannya memang melambung kemana-mana sehingga dia belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih pada Shinichi. Kazuha meremas kompres dalam rendaman air dingin dan meletakkannya di atas lebam Heiji.

"Belum," jawab Heiji. Dia memegang pipinya dengan sebelah tangan. Kazuha tersenyum memandang Ran. "Ran, biar urusan ini aku yang selesaikan. Sebaiknya kau saja yang menelepon Shinichi. Sampaikan permintaan terima kasih kami."

Ran tersenyum. "Boleh." Ran meraih telepon genggamnya dan menekan nomor satu pada panggilan cepatnya untuk menghubungi Shinichi. Ia buru-buru keluar kamar diiringi tatapan Kazuha dan Heiji dengan senyuman cerah.

"_Moshi-moshi_."

Suara parau itu membuka pembicaraan itu. Ran tergelak kecil, dia mencoba membangunkan Shinichi dengan suara riangnya. Ia yakin pasti Shinichi sudah terlelap saat ini. "Shinichi-_san_, _genki desu_?"

Kazuha menahan Heiji yang hendak bangun. "Jangan bangun."

Heiji bersikeras duduk bersandar pada dipan ranjangnya. "Berisik. Aku hanya ingin mendengar apa yang dibicarakan mereka."

Kazuha menyentuh lebam merah di pipi Heiji dengan senyum jahilnya. Heiji mengaduh keras. "Sakit, bodoh! Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" protesnya sambil menyentuh lebamnya. Kazuha menggeleng-geleng dan menyentuh lebam itu lagi dengan iseng. Heiji menahan tangan Kazuha kesal. "_Dakara_―_sudah_ _kubilang_ sakit!"

"Sakit, bukan? Untuk sembuh, kau harus banyak istirahat! Minum obatmu dan makan buburmu! Aku sudah bersusah payah membuatkannya."

Heiji melirik mangkuk bubur di meja kecil di sebelahnya. Bubur telur. "Apa enak?"

"_Mochiron_―tentu saja! Aku membuatnya sesuai dengan resep bubur telur Tarugatei! Pasti enak! Cepatlah kau makan buburnya sebelum dingin! Ayo, cepat dimakan!"

"Ba-baiklah..."

.

.

Shinichi benar-benar terpekur di ranjangnya. Tanpa sadar dia terlelap dengan sendirinya. Ponsel Shinichi berdering lebih dari tiga kali kali ini. Memaksanya untuk merentangkan tangan dan mengerang. Dan dia benar-benar kesal karena dering ponsel itu benar-benar menganggu kelelapan tidurnya. Salah satu alasannya malas mengangkat telepon adalah karena dering telepon benar-benar mengganggu tidurnya. Dia sudah bersiap untuk memaki-maki sosok yang meneleponnya malam-malam begini dan dia langsung menarik jauh amarahnya dan matanya melebar ketika mendengar sapaan riang itu.

"Shinichi-_san_, _genki desu_?"

"Ran-_chan_!" teriaknya keras hingga membuat Ran menutup telinganya. melirik ke arah ponsel Ran kaget. "Bagaimana keadaan Heiji? Apa lebamnya masih sakit? Dan aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Kazuha untuk membuatkan makanan untuknya, apa dia sudah melakukannya?"

Rentetan pertanyaan Shinichi dengan nada panik itu malah semakin membuat Ran tertawa-tawa. "Idolamu itu tidak apa-apa. Kazuha bilang untuk menyampaikan permintaan terima kasih dari mereka untukmu. Apa aku menganggu tidur nyenyakmu?"

Ran tahu itu. Kaito pernah bercerita padanya bahwa Shinichi, jika sudah tidur, dia akan marah-marah pada siapapun yang menganggu tidurnya. Tapi kenapa kali ini Shinichi tidak marah padanya?

"Tidak."

"Lupakan. Ngg... sejujurnya, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Entah kenapa perkataan Ran di seberang sana barusan membuat desir di jantung Shinichi berdebar cepat dan dia buru-buru merespon dengan wajah bersemu merah, semerah saus kepiting asap yang baru saja dihidangkan pada Heiji. Sementara jantung Ran berdebar semakin keras seperti lagu _rock_ yang sering diputar Shinichi saat berjalan-jalan dengannya. Dari pelan sekali, pelan, sedang, hingga berdentum-dentum. Dia menggigit bibirnya ragu, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Mmm... ya? Kau... ingin bertanya apa?" responnya langsung. Dia masih menunggu respon balik dari Ran yang masih menggantung di telepon. Menunggu lamat-lamat dengan kerutan di kening.

_Astaga, apa yang akan dia katakan_?

Ran menelan ludah, gugup. "Dari mana kau tahu Heiji dan Kazuha dalam bahaya saat itu?" tanyanya langsung dengan nada rendah. Shinichi sudah menebak dia pasti sangat bingung.

"_Nani?_" tanya Shinichi memastikan, pura-pura tidak mendengar. "Maaf, sinyal ponselku buruk sekali. Bisa kau ulangi?"

Ran menarik napas panjang dan menggigit bibirnya, mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya. Dia meremas ujung bajunya sendiri dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Dari mana kau tahu Heiji dan Kazuha dalam bahaya saat itu?" ulang Ran dengan suara bergema, menegaskan dengan hati yang bimbang. Shinichi hanya mengerutkan kening. Dia terdiam sebenatar untuk berpikir dan akhirnya merespon.

"Oh, itu," Shinichi hanya tersenyum. "Perasaan," jawabnya singkat, mencoba menenangkan Ran dengan jawaban yang terkesan misterius. Kening Ran berkerut heran.

"Apa?" pekik Ran heran. Shinichi hanya mengulangi jawaban pertamanya, dilengkapi kalimat-kalimat lain, "Perasaan. Perasaanku bekerja saat itu. Saat aku menyadari orang-orang terdekatku sedang berada dalam bahaya, seperti kau, Heiji, dan Kazuha."

.

.

"Mungkin kau nyaris tidak percaya bahwa Ran menyimpan nomormu di nomor satu panggilan cepatnya," rutuk Heiji dengan nada konyol ketika bertemu Shinichi yang baru pulang kembali ke rumahnya keesokan harinya. "Menyedihkan. Sementara nomorku disimpannya di nomor tiga. Setelah nomor telepon adiknya."

Setelah Kazuha menghidangakn minuman, ia berbalik ke dapur dan membuka lemari dapur dan mengeluarkan beberapa kue kecil dari toples-toples kaca bening yang teronggok di ujung lemari. Ia kembali ke ruang tamu dan menghidangkannya pada Shinichi dan Heiji yang sedang berbincang-bincang.

Shinichi hanya tertawa ringan menanggapi gerutuan Heiji dan menyeruput kopi panasnya yang baru saja dihidangkan. Heiji langsung mengulurkan dua jarinya, bersumpah. "Sungguh! Aku melihatnya saat dia memencet nomor satu untuk menghubungimu."

Kazuha hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum. Heiji menyentuh lebam di pipinya. Masih sedikit sakit, namun berkat Kazuha semuanya membaik.

Tangan Heiji buru-buru ditahan Kazuha. Kazuha tersenyum, menyipitkan matanya. "Jangan disentuh dulu. Masih lebam."

"Panggilan cepat? Begitu pun aku," jawab Shinichi sambil mengambil ponsel yang tersimpan di dasar saku celana panjangnya. Tangan kanannya memencet beberapa tombol dan memperlihatkan daftar panggilan cepat di layar ponselnya pada Heiji. Nomor satu, Mouri Ran. Mata Heiji dan Kazuha melebar secara otomatis. Shinichi, masih dengan sisi maskulinnya kembali menutup _flap_ ponselnya.

Tatapan Heiji mengernyit menatap ponsel Shinichi dan ia menatap Shinichi curiga ketika mendengar ucapan Shinichi barusan. "Jangan bilang bahwa kau mulai mencintainya."

Shinichi menghela napasnya dengan halus dan menyeruput kopinya tanpa merespon.

Tatapannya kosong, tidak menjawab.

"Benar? Kau mencintainya?" Alis Heiji terangkat bingung.

Shinichi hanya mengangkat bahu dan menggedikkannya. Bibirnya seakan kaku untuk menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu.

_Mungkin memang aku sudah mencintainya._

Dia menggigit bibirnya.

Tentu saja dia bimbang. Apa yang harus dia katakan sekarang?

"Tak tahulah." Dia menarik napas pelan-pelan dan berdiri dari duduknya tanpa menjawab, meninggalkan Kazuha dan Heiji dalam kebingungan. Heiji dan Kazuha kembali berpandang-pandangan, dan senyum nakal tersungging dari bibir mereka masing-masing.

"Kau lihat?" kata Heiji sambil melirik Kazuha.

Kazuha mengangguk, teringat panggilan cepat Shinichi, nomor satu, Mouri Ran. "Nomor satu. Aku bisa merasakan perasaan mereka."

"Ya," angguk Heiji. "Kita harus mempersatukan mereka."

Kazuha menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Heiji. Lelaki itu mengelus rambut berkuncir Kazuha dengan pelan, amat pelan. Kazuha begitu menyadari bahwa lelaki berkulit cokelat ini begitu menyayanginya. Matanya terpejam. "Omong-omong, di nomor berapa kau menyimpan nomor ponselku, Heiji?"

"Pertanyaan apa, _sih_?"

Kazuha mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku hanya bertanya."

"Hmm..." Heiji terdiam sejenak. "Apa kau perlu untuk mengetahuinya?"

Kazuha merengut. "Tentu saja!"

"Dua."

Alis Kazuha terangkat heran. "Kenapa dua? Berarti aku nomor dua dalam kehidupanmu?"

"Dua itu," Heiji menghela napas. Pendek. Kazuha menggenggam tangan Heiji yang masih mengelus rambutnya. "Simbol keseimbangan. Kau sudah jadi neraca yang menyeimbangkan hidupku. Hidupku dan duniaku."

"Hoho, kau." Kazuha tertawa sambil mengeratkan genggamannya ke tangan hangat Heiji. "Terus saja kau merayuku dengan kalimat yang sudah kau rangkai berhari-hari itu."

Heiji terbahak. "Memang benar."

Kazuha tersenyum, sambil memainkan jari-jemari tangan Heiji yang sekarang menaut pas di jarinya. "Tapi tak apa. Aku neraca kehidupanmu. Tanpaku kau tiada. Tak seimbang satu sama lain."

.

.

_To be continued._


	14. Question

_Kaito kembali ke Jepang, Hokkaido._

Lelaki itu membuka lembaran novel klasik itu dengan hati-hati. Dia menyesapi teh hangatnya pelan-pelan tanpa tahu bahwa seseorang sedang memperhatikannya dengan sudut matanya. Hingga dia tersadar. Lekat, hingga lelaki itu merasa dia tidak bisa bernapas. Dia memaksakan diri menoleh dan dia mendapati kenyataan bahwa sudut mata seorang gadis dengan _cappuccino_ di tangannya terus memandanginya, lekat. Debaran di jantungnya semakin pelan seperti _stacatto_ yang mengalun. Yang hadir hanya keringat dingin yang menetesi keningnya. Membasahi rambut ratanya yang terurai.

Dia merasa mengenal gadis berambut panjang itu. Seseorang yang tadinya hanya orang asing dalam hidupnya dan secara tiba-tiba menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Dia ingin memanggil gadis itu, namun dia tidak bisa.

Suaranya tercekat dalam tenggorokannya.

Dia berusaha mengingat secara pelan-pelan. Dia mencoba membenamkan wajah gadis itu dalam benaknya.

Tapi, siapa dia?

Hingga otaknya merasa sakit dan membuatnya sulit berpikir.

Kenapa mencoba mengingat kembali malah membuat otaknya semakin sakit?

.

.

_Fourteen - Question_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Cast :_

_Kuroba Kaito_

_Nakamori Aoko_

_(Chapter khusus Kaito –Aoko)_

_Disclaimer – Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho_

_._

_._

Gadis itu mengitarkan pandangannya. Hingga pandangannya terpusat pada seorang lelaki dengan jaket hitam ditemani novel klasik yang dibukabukanya. Ia menatapi lelaki itu. Sepertinya lelaki itu sadar bahwa ia telah ditatap oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya, hingga lelaki itu balas menatapinya. Lekat, hingga membuatnya merasa risih. Ia menoleh dengan wajah lugunya, mencari-cari siapa gerangan yang sedang memerhatikannya. Ia memutar-balikkan kepalanya. Hingga matanya terfokus pada satu titik, seseorang di meja pinggir jendela kafe. Seseorang yang ia kenali. Tampak dirinya sedang duduk manis di sofa seberang tempatnya duduk, memandang ke luar jendela dengan tatapan datar dan kosong, tak berbicara maupun bergerak sedikit pun, dan hal tersebut langsung membuat Aoko bangkit menghampirinya. Ia yakin matanya tak salah mengenali.

"Kaito-_nii_?"

Merasa terpanggil, Kaito mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung mendapati gadis berusia sekitar dua puluh tahunan menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya, dan Kaito semerta-merta langsung bangkit dari duduknya dengan senyuman lebar. "Aoko-chan? Kau Aoko? Saudara Ran? Kau sudah besar. Berapa sekarang umurmu? Ah, aku lupa. Silakan duduk."

Aoko mengambil tempat di hadapan Kaito dan Kaito langsung memesankan minuman hangat untuk Aoko. Aoko tersenyum, mencoba memberi kesan pertama yang baik. "Apa kabar, Kaito-_nii_?" tanyanya menanyakan kedatangan Kaito yang tiba-tiba itu dengan nada suara yang ditinggikan.

Kaito mencondongkan badannya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Novel Kaito diliriknya. Sampul bukunya cukup menarik. Kaito menangkap lirikan Aoko dan mengangsurkan novel itu ke tangan Aoko. "Novel klasik. _Les_ _Miserables_," jelasnya sambil menyeruput _ocha_ panasnya.

Aoko mengangguk-angguk. Sekejap tiba-tiba otaknya teringat akan sesuatu.

Ia menelan ludahnya gugup, memneranikan diri untuk menatap kedua belah mata Kaito.

"Kaito-_nii_, apa kau telah bertunangan?"

Kata-kata yang secara tiba-tiba diucapkan gadis itu membuat Kaito terlonjak dari lamunannya. Ia berkata demikian saat badai salju sedang berlangsung di tengah-tengah Hokkaido dengan deras. Di sebuah kedai kopi, ia bersama gadis itu meneguk segelas kopi panas di tengah-tengah kedinginan yang menyelimuti mereka. Saat ini memang pertengahan musim dingin, tepatnya awal bulan Desember, dan suhu di kota ini adalah minus 6 derajat celsius sehingga membuat mereka mengenakan mantel tebal yang terbuat dari kain wol. Bahkan nampaknya jika badai ini tak selesai, Kaito pun tak akan bisa pulang ke rumah. Tapi, tetap saja ia merasa kebingungan menghadapi sifat gadis yang satu ini, tatapan matanya yang kosong menandakan bahwa ia sedang tak terfokus kepada badai salju yang nampaknya berlangsung lama itu.

"Mengapa kau dapat berpikir seperti itu, Aoko-_chan_?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati. Kaito tahu bahwa suasana hatinya sedang tidak bagus sekarang, jadi lebih baik ia harus menjaga ucapannya agar tak merusak suasananya. Aoko sangat sensitif dan keras kepala. Dirinya akan semakin menjadi pemarah jika ada yang mengganggu suasana hati atau konsenterasinya. Kaito tahu betul akan hal itu, sebab sudah lima tahun ia mengenal Aoko dan mereka selalu bersama. Sifatnya yang tak berubah itu telah menyangkut tepat di otaknya, sehingga Kaito tahu betul tentang kepribadiannya.

Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat lamanya, "Aku tak tahu, otakku tak bisa fokus. Ran-_chan_ bilang bahwa kau telah bertunangan dan seakan-akan otakku buntu. Ran-_chan_ menangis, kau tahu. Kau tahulah bagaimana dia. Merelakan orang yang dicintai 'kan tidak mudah. Begitupun saat kudengar dari Ran-_chan,_ kau pergi dari rumah Shinichi-_san_ karena kau cemburu saat kau mengetahui hubungan mantan tunanganmu itu dengan mantan kekasihnya, 'kan?"

Kaito mengangguk getir. "Aku hanya cemburu," ujarnya gundah. Ia menarik napasnya dalam. Baru kali ini Aoko melihatnya segundah itu, wajar saja karena setiap ia mempunyai masalah, ia jarang bercerita padanya atau Ran. Walaupun mereka sudah bersahabat selama itu, Kaito selalu menutupi permasalahan yang ia miliki. Aoko menatapnya dalam.

Sunyi kembali. Ia kemudian menegadahkan kepalanya dan pandangannya tertuju pada jam dinding yang tertempel di dinding dekat meja kasir dengan tajam. Aoko ikut memperhatikan arah pandangannya itu dengan saksama, dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang karena jam dinding itu memang ia belakangi. Sudah pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Sudah sangat larut rupanya.

"Kau tahu, Aoko-_chan_," ucapnya memecah kesunyian yang menyelimuti mereka. "Selama aku mengenalnya, belum pernah aku membuatnya menangis, belum pernah aku membuatnya bersedih. Namun dengan seenaknya ia meninggalkanku. Apa aku tak wajar untuk marah? Apa aku tak wajar untuk cemburu? Itu hal yang wajar untukku. Kalau kau bagaimana? Kau juga pasti seperti itu, bukan?" ujarnya panjang tanpa berhenti. Sepertinya ia baru saja mengeluarkan semua yang ada di benaknya.

Aoko tersentak kaget. Ia mengulang-ulang perkataan Kaito_, Apa aku tak wajar untuk marah? Apa aku tak wajar untuk cemburu? Itu hal yang wajar untukku. Kalau kau bagaimana? Kau juga pasti seperti itu, bukan?_ Itulah yang ia rasakan selama ini. Itulah yang ia rasakan begitu mendengar kabar pertunangan Kaito. Baru kali ini ia menyadarinya. "Y-ya, tentu," balasnya singkat dengan nada ragu, walau sebenarnya Aoko tak mengerti apa yang barusan ia bicarakan. Bukannya tak mengerti seutuhnya, tapi Aoko hanya tak mengerti mengapa ia dapat memikirkan hal seperti itu.

Pikirannya memang sering terlampau jauh. Aoko beranjak bosan. Dan semakin mengantuk. Sudah enam hari ini Aoko kekurangan tidur karena insomnianya yang kambuh kembali. Namun sepertinya sekarang sudah kunjung sembuh sehingga ia dapat merasakan kantuk seperti ini. Ia melihat Kaito yang tengah mengaduk-aduk campuran _ocha_ hangat dengan sendok kecil plastik yang diberikan oleh pelayan tadi. Ia meneguknya sedikit, dan menaruhnya kembali.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang mmbuatmu tak bisa melupakan gadis itu?" Alis Aoko terangkat ke atas sebelah, dan menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia penasaran, seperti apa gadis itu sehingga Kaito tak bisa meninggalkannya. Aoko mengerutkan keningnya, memandang Kaito dengan mata sipit dan otak yang tengah berpikir keras.

"Maksudmu?" Kaito mengernyitkan dahinya yang lebar itu.

"Yah, kau tahulah, sejenis suatu hal yang membuatmu tak bisa melupakannya... Atau sejenis itu," Aoko memiring-miringkan kepalanya.

Kaito menyatukan jari-jemari kurusnya, berpikir. "Ia lembut, baik, manis, aku tak akan bisa melupakannya. Ia gadis terbaik yang pernah ada."

_Gadis yang terbaik yang pernah ada?_

Ingin rasanya Aoko melarikan diri dari kafe itu sekarang juga. Untunglah ia masih mampu menahan air matanya yang nyaris berderai. Aoko merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi serius. Namun sekaligus waspada. Bola matanya ia putar-putarkan ke kanan, ke kiri, ke atas, dan ke bawah. Aoko menelan ludah kecut. Ia merapikan tangannya di atas meja dan dengan tenang berpose seperti yang sudah sering kulihat.

"Sudah larut ternyata," gumam Aoko meringis. Kaito menoleh ke arahnya yang masih menatap jam dinding itu. Kaito menatap jam dinding itu tajam. Tatapannya itu seperti mengingatka Aoko kepada seseorang. Ya, ayahnya. Matanya yang tajam seperti elang itu telah mengingatkanku pada sosok ayahnya yang merupakan inspektur polisi Kepolisian Metropolitan, saat ini.

Tiga puluh delapan menit ia lalui hanya dengan bercakap-cakap singkat dengan Kaito, atau ia memanggil pelayan di kedai ini untuk mengisi kembali gelas kopinya yang sudah habis. Sudah tiga kali Aoko kembali mengisi gelasnya dengan segelas penuh kopi panas. Dan pada umumnya, suhu semakin dingin di sini, membuatnya mengeluarkan sarung tangan tebal dari saku arlojinya dan memakainya di tangan agar tak kedinginan. Namun, nampaknya badai salju sudah kian mereda.

"Kau mau kembali? Di tengah badai seperti ini?" Kaito berujar sambil menengok sedikit ke arah jendela yang menunjukkan kalau badai salju masih berlangsung di luar. Ia terdiam sebentar, dan kembali menatap jendela yang cukup lebar tersebut di sebelah kanannya, menatap lampu-lampu taman depan kedai kopi yang menyala terang di antara kegelapan malam dan kabut tebal.

"Kira-kira, menurut ramalan cuaca di internet, badai ini akan hilang sekitar empat puluh menit lagi." Ia berucap dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar, seolah tak mendengar pertanyaanku tadi. Suaranya setengah parau. Namun Kaito masih dapat mendengarnya jelas. Entah mengapa Kaito tergerak untuk menemaninya malam ini.

"Maukah kau menunggu empat puluh menit lagi bersamaku di sini, Aoko-_chan_?"

"Memangnya ada apa, Kaito-_nii_?" tanyanya masih dengan nada gusar, dengan suara yang sedikit parau seperti tadi. Alisnya mengkerut tanda tak mengerti. "Kalau aku terus disini, aku lelah mendengar curhatanmu yang hanya tentang gadis tunanganmu itu melulu. Aku pergi saja," katanya dingin dengan cepat membuka pintu kafe dan Kaito buru-buru berdiri dari duduknya, mengejarnya hingga keluar kafe.

"Kau ini kenapa? Apa musim dingin membuatmu sedikit tidak enak badan?"

"Sudahlah. Jangan membuatku menangis, Kaito-_nii_." Bibir Aoko terkatup rapat.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau cemburu?"

"Tidak," Pandangan matanya tajam terhadap Kaito, namun juga seperti meremehkan. Tunggu, ia menyeringai.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa?"

Aoko membalikkan nadannya dengan kesal. "Ya, aku cemburu. Apa kau keberatan?" _Aku_ _sudah lama mencintaimu, Bodoh._

Tunggu, apa telinganya tak salah dengar? Barusan Aoko bilang, cemburu? Kaito terdiam, mematung. Tatapannya gelap. Tubuhnya gemetar sambil menatap gadis tersebut berlalu. Mata Kaito menatap punggung gadis itu yang membelakanginya, menajuhinya dengan langkah yang masih berderap. Kaito masih menatap gadis itu. Seakan tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang barusan didengarnya. Aku menghela napasku berat. Terserah kata-katanya sajalah. Gadis itu tentu tahu mana yang baik untuknya sendiri. Terserah apakah dia masih menganggapnya sahabat atau tidak. Padahal ia sendiri tahu betul kalau Kaito sangat sensitif, sama sepertinya.

"Tapi, aku _masih tetap menjadi orang yang kau cintai_, bukan?" Kaito setengah menjerit. Menekankan kata-kata '_masih tetap menjadi orang yang kau cintai__'_ dengan sengaja. Agar gadis itu menghargai posisinya sebagai sahabatnya sedikit saja.

Ia berbalik, menatap Kaito dengan pandangan yang tak bisa disimpulkan dengan kata-kata. "Tentu, Kaito-_nii_. Kau tak perlu cemas akan hal itu."

"Bisakah aku mempercayaimu? Walaupun kita..." Kaito terhenti. "Terpisah jauh?" Tenggorokannya seakan tercekik.

Mereka bertatap-tatapan, diantara butiran salju yang berjatuhan dengan cepat. Tubuh Aoko bergetar dengan kuat. Ia tak kuat menahan rasa sakitnya. Ia tak berani menatap Kaito yang sedang memandangnya, dan ia menundukkan kepalanya menatap tanah yang tertutup salju di depan kafe yang baru saja menjadi saksi bisu pengungkapan cintanya itu.

"Tentu saja." Aoko merasa tolol sekali. Aoko melangkahkan kakinya. "Aku harus pergi."

Kaito menahan tangannya. Aoko membelalakkan matanya, dengan cepat ia menoleh kaget. Kaito masih menatapnya tegas.

Kaito membalikkan tubuhnya ke arahnya, ia tersenyum, seperti dirinya yang telah lama Aoko kenal sudah kembali."Aku akan belajar untuk mencintaimu, Aoko-_chan_."

.

.

_To be continued._


End file.
